A Month in Miami, Not a Month Off
by oldhollywoodbaby
Summary: The writers of the Alan Brady Show go to Miami so Alan Brady can work on a Miami special. They meet 4 older women living in the same house offering the writers to stay with them. During this time, there are friendships made and rivalries made. This is a Dick Van Dyke Show and Golden Girls crossover.
1. 1: Bye New York

" Oh Rob, I'm going to miss you so much! how long will you be gone?" Laura, Rob's wife asked.

" I'll only be gone for like a month, honey. Alan Brady wants to do a Miami special and he wants me, Buddy, Sal, and Mel to be there," Rob told his wife.

" I feel so bad that you won't get the chance to say by to Rich," Laura said.

" Well, I gotta get to the airport in an hour to get to Miami," Rob told her.

" I'll write to you when I get the chance!" Laura replied giving Rob a kiss.

" Ok honey, bye! I love you!" Rob exclaimed leaving the house.

At the airport...

Rob was one of the last ones to arrive at the airport.

" Hey, Mel! Hey Alan! Hey Sal," Rob said.

" Oh, hi Rob," Sally replied.

" Good morning, Rob," Mel said.

" How do you do, Rob?" Alan asked.

" I'm great! Thanks for asking Alan," Rob replied. "Where's Buddy?"

" Don't know and don't care to know," Mel told Rob.

" Buddy told me he was running a little late. His wife is being a little clingy," Sally told Rob.

Rob nodded his head as Buddy ran past him out of breathe.

" Buddy, are you alright?" Sally asked.

" Really Sally? What kind of question is that?" Buddy asked annoyed.

" Come on Buddy, Sal is just being friendly with you," Rob told Buddy.

" I'm sorry fellas. I had to run away from my wife. She was hugging me too tight and hugged me even tighter when I told her, I had to leave and I was going to be late," Buddy explained.

Everyone was laughing.

" Hey, what are you all laughing at? It's true and not funny!" Buddy exclaimed.

It was time for whoever was going to Miami to get on the plane. As everyone got on the plane, they took their seats.

" Wait a minute, I can't sit next to him!" Buddy whined pointing at Mel.

" Why?" Rob asked.

" His head is too shiny. Sal, come switch with him," Buddy replied.

" Now Buddy, I am not going to move! I got a good seat! A window seat for God sake" Sally told him.

" Rob?"

" Buddy, it's only going to be a few hours!" Rob said.

" Rob, Sally, one of you switch places with me! I don't want him next to me. He's going to make jokes about me throughout the whole flight," Mel requested.

" See? We're on the same page!" Buddy added.

" Again, I got a good seat! I refuse to switch!" Sally replied.

" Ok fine, I'll do it to be the bigger person," Rob volunteered.

Rob didn't mind being next to Buddy. Sally would've wanted to if she had an aisle seat.

(Time skip)

As the writers, the producer, and the star of the show were in Miami, they got out of the plane.

" Gee, I wonder what time it is?" Rob asked himself.

" It's 6:00pm, I thought it would be midnight!" Buddy replied.

" I was asking myself, not you Buddy. Thanks anyway," Rob said.

" Where should we eat? I'm starving!" Buddy whined.

" Well, so am I dingbat and I'm not complaining!" Sally yelled.

" Guys, calm down and we'll figure out where to eat," Rob added.

Just then, an older bleach blonde women came up to them.

" Are you lost?" She asked.

" Oh no madame, we are just a little tired and hungry figuring out where to eat," Rob replied.

" Of course we're lost! Do you know any places for us to eat at?" Sally asked.

" Well, come over to my place! I'm making some lasagna tonight," the woman said.

" Mmmm, lasagna! Just as much as I would love some, I can't have it at a stranger's house," Sally replied.

" Wow, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Rose Nylund! And you are-," Rose said but got cut off.

" Robert Petrie, and these are my friends Buddy and Sally," Rob said.

" And I'm Mel Cooley, the producer of-," Mel said, but got cut off.

" Don't tell me, The Alan Brady Show! All of your faces are so familiar! I see Alan every week on television and I saw the writers and the producer that one time in the Christmas episode!" Rose exclaimed.

Everyone except Alan cringed.

Rose brought the staff home for dinner.

" Girls, I have a surprise for all of you! Come on in!" Rose shouted.

Rose's other three roommates looked up from what they were doing. All of them looked displeased.

" Rose, who are these people and why are they in my house?" the Southern Belle asked.

" They were lost, cold, and came from somewhere else. Please let them stay for dinner, Blanche!" Rose begged.

Blanche sighed, " Okay Rose, they can stay only for dinner! By the way, what are all of your names?"

" Well, this is Rob, Buddy, Sally, Mel, and the only and only Alan Brady!" Rose introduced them to Blanche.

" Rose, I was not asking you! But, Alan Brady! Alan Brady in my house! You all work for him? You are welcome in!" Blanche exclaimed.

The staff came in the house and sat in different seats.

" There is lasagna in the oven, I'm going to go check on it. Blanche, why don't you sit and talk with the guests," Rose suggested as she went into the kitchen.

" So, what are you doing in Miami?" Blanche asked.

" Well, I am doing a Miami special and it will last for a month. I'm having my writers and producer here because I need their help," Alan explained to Blanche.

" Now tell me uh Blanche or whatever your name is, are there any hot fellas in Miami?" Sally asked.

Rob gave Sally the "you really had to ask that?" kind of look.

" Oh yes, but they are all attracted to me," Blanche replied as Sally gagged.

Rose came out of the kitchen.

" Lasagna is ready!" Rose announced serving everyone some lasagna.

As everyone was eating dinner, Dorothy and Sophia come home and from what they came home too, they look displeased.

" Wow, who's idea was it to invite a bunch of prowlers?" Sophia asked.

" Be quiet, Ma! Ah hem, may I speak to the slut and the moron in the kitchen?" the teacher asked.

Blanche and Rose got up from where they were sitting and went into the kitchen. When Dorothy said, "slut and moron" they knew who they were because Dorothy has called them that many times.

" Why are there strangers in the living room eating dinner?" Dorothy asked.

" Leave me out of this! This was all of Rose's idea!" Blanche shouted leaving the kitchen.

Dorothy glared at Rose.

" Dorothy, I can explain! Those people were lost and new to Miami! I offered them dinner!" Rose explained.

" Well Rose, you don't offer strangers to come over for dinner," Dorothy told her.

" If they're lost you do!"

" Who are they?" Dorothy asked.

" The staff of the Alan Brady show and Alan Brady himself," Rose replied.

" Alan Brady! In our living room? I have got to say hello to him!" Dorothy exclaimed.

Dorothy and Rose went into the living room to meet up with everyone.

" Which one of you is Alan Brady?" Dorothy asked.

" I'm Alan Brady," Alan said.

Dorothy and Alan shook hands.

" Dorothy Zbornak, it's a pleasure to meet you! Now, why are you and your friends here having dinner?" Dorothy asked.

" Well, I'm doing a Miami special that will last for a month and my friends are the staff of the show!" Alan explained.

Dorothy also met Rob, Buddy, Sally and Mel.

After dinner was over, it was time to get to the hotel.

" Thanks for this delicious dinner, who usually makes dinner?" Mel asked.

" It's between Sophia and Rose. Tonight, it was Rose's turn to make dinner," Blanche replied.

" Well, me and Alan have to leave. We have to get to our hotel," Mel stood up.

" Wait, Mel! You and Alan? What about the test of us?" Rob asked.

" What?" Mel replied.

" Oh Mel, you did not forget to get us a hotel did you?" Rob asked.

Mel sighed, "Sorry Rob, I forgot again."

" Where are we going to stay?" Sally asked.

" I guess, you can stay right here," Mel said.

" Here?" The writers asked.

" If that's the case, I'm going to have to sleep with Dorothy again!" Sophia whined.

" Well, where is everyone going to sleep?" Rose asked.

" In the garage, Rose," Dorothy replied.

" Well, two of us are going to have to sleep together," Blanche said.

" What about Dorothy and Sophia sleep together?" Rose asked.

" Why don't we try something different? How about I move in with Dorothy, then Rose and Sophia can be together. Rob and someone else can take my room," Blanche suggested.

" No way! If I sleep with Rose, she's going to keep telling me some stupid stories!" Sophia whined.

" I want to sleep with one of the writers," Rose said.

" Ok, then who?" Dorothy asked.

" I pick Buddy," Rose replied.

" Me? Oh boy! Can I see the room?" Buddy asked.

" Sure!" Rose went to show Buddy her room.

" I guess you're stuck with me, Sal," Rob told Sally as she smirked.

Buddy then came back to the living room.

" Forget it! It's too pink! Rob, I'll sleep with you!" Buddy said.

" Ok, then Sal sleeps with Rose," Rob added.

" Sal? You're name is actually Sal?" Sophia asked Sally.

" Well, my name is Sally, but the boys call me Sal," Sally told Sophia.

" Question, can I call you Sal? I'm going to mix up Sally with my husbands name, Sal as in Salvadore?" Sophia asked.

" Sure," Sally replied.

" Well Sally, if you're going to sleep with Rose, I need to warn you on something about Rose," Blanche told her.

"What does she do? Sleepwalk?" Sally asked.

" No, more annoying than that! When she can't sleep, she'll wake you up and make you tell her a story!" Blanche explained.

" I have no problem with any of that. Sometimes my cat will wake me up and make me tell him a story. Besides, I'm a writer! If I can write for a TV show, I can tell stories," Sally told Blanche.

" Alright, but I'm warning you!"

Mel and Alan left the house and the writers went to their assigned rooms to settle in.

 **-Hello everyone, this is my first fan fiction on here! This is also on my Wattpad and m username is DCPOODLEXX! I don't have much to say right now, but that's it and I'll see you later!**

 **-oldhollywoodbaby**


	2. 2: It's Just Bonding

**-Before you start reading this chapter, I would like to announce that I am giving you a guessing game. One character from Dick Van Dyke and one character from Golden Girls will be rivals. As you're reading, figure out who it will be and at the end of the chapter, let me know in the comments and I will give you the answer the next time I post on here!**

After the writers left, it was just the four girls.

"Girls, I have a feeling I am not going to like that Sally girl!" Blanche exclaimed.

" Why not?" Dorothy asked.

" Because by her looks, she's younger than me and she tries to be so cutesy with that bow in her hair!" Blanche replied.

" Oh Blanche, just because someone looks younger than you doesn't mean they're going to steal your man. She's probably married or dating," Dorothy said.

" No she's not either one. She asked me if there are any cute men in Miami."

" In that case Blanche, you should take her out tomorrow night at the club to find her a man."

" What? No! What if she finds the same man I like?"

" Go for another one! All men are after you!"

" Well, not all of them!"

With Buddy and Rob...

" This bedroom is so cool! Look at the wallpaper!" Buddy exclaimed.

" I'll admit, that is cool wallpaper. I'm still so upset that Mel didn't get us a hotel again!" Rob replied.

" At least we're not sleeping in a haunted cabin! Remember that?" Buddy added.

Rob started laughing.

" Well, I wasn't even scared. You and the girls were though," Rob continued.

That's not funny, Rob!" Buddy yelled.

Sally then came into their room.

" Hi fellas!"

" Hey Sal, we were just finished unpacking!" Rob said.

" So am I. I love the bedroom I'm sleeping in, the color is beautiful!"

" Really? Well look at our wallpaper!" Buddy bragged.

" Who would have that in their bedroom?" Sally asked.

" I don't know," Rob replied as Blanche came in.

" Hello you three! I'm just getting my stuff!" Blanche said.

Everyone gave her a thumbs up.

" Sally, can I talk to you?" Blanche asked.

Sally nodded as she walked closer to Blanche.

" Are you busy tomorrow night?" Blanche asked.

" Well, I don't know. It depends how long it takes to wrap up the day. What's up?" Sally replied.

" There is this club in Miami and I know you're not married so I'm taking you down there to find some men," Blanche told her as Sally's face lit up.

" Really?"

" Yeah! Wait, are you divorced or a widow?"

" Neither, I've never been married."

" Never? Have you at least gone out with any men?"

" Yeah, but none of them worked out."

" Well tomorrow night, I will find you one man and it will work out!"

" Really? You would do that? Thank you Blanche!"

" No problem, Sally!"

Blanche left her room and the boys were confused with what was going on.

" Sal? What was that all about?" Buddy asked.

" Is it fine if I leave like around 6 if we work late? Blanche is taking me out to find a man," Sally requested.

Rob and Buddy shrugged their shoulders as Sally left the bedroom.

The next morning...

Rose was making breakfast humming some songs. The only people other than Rose that were in the kitchen were Rob, Buddy, and Dorothy.

" So Dorothy, you're a teacher?" Rob asked.

" Oh yes, I am. I'm a substitute teacher," Dorothy replied.

" Is it any fun?"

" Well, I love to teach. The only thing is that I don't like making kids do what they don't want to do, but I have to! It's my job!"

Sophia then came in the kitchen.

" Looks like Dorothy is bonding with a man already and it's not even a day since he's been here!" Sophia shouted.

" Ma, where are your manners? You didn't even say good morning!"

" Sorry Dorothy, good morning pussy cat! Good morning gang!"

" Speaking of bonding, are you seeing anyone?" Dorothy asked.

" Well, I'm happily married," Rob replied.

" Happily married? That's great!" Dorothy replied.

" Yeah, wanna see a picture of her?" Rob asked.

" Oh sure!"

Rob showed a picture of Laura to Dorothy.

" She's a very beautiful woman! I would love to be her age!" Dorothy exclaimed.

" Thank you! Enough about me, let's talk more about you," Rob said.

" Look at Rob, being so generous," Buddy said.

" Are you seeing anyone?" Rob asked.

" She never sees anyone. Whenever she does, it's usually once or twice a year," Sophia answered and Dorothy gave her the "shut up" look.

" I apologize about my mother. She had a stroke some time ago and since then, she can't control anything she says and she makes up her own stories," Dorothy told Rob.

Rob cracks up, "That's okay!"

" Look at that Dorothy, even a stranger likes my stories," Sophia said.

" Ma, just because he said that's okay doesn't mean he likes it!" Dorothy told her.

" Well, I never heard any of her stories," Rob said.

" Really? Alright Rob, let me tell you a story. Picture it, Sicily 1922-," Sophia was about to tell Rob a story, she gets cut off.

" Ma, that's enough!" Dorothy yelled.

" Hey Rose, do you know if Sally is up yet? We have to get to work soon," Buddy asked.

" Well, I haven't checked on her in a while. The last time I did, she was asleep. Oh boy does she snore," Rose replied.

" Rose, drop your things and check on her now," Dorothy said.

" I would Dorothy, but I'm making breakfast!" Rose replied.

Blanche then came in the kitchen.

" Hello everybody!" Blanche shouted.

" Good morning Blanche," everyone replied.

" Boys, what time will you be done with work?" Blanche asked.

" Well, it depends. We are usually done around 6. Why do you ask?" Rob asked.

" Well, I'm taking Sally out tonight so she could find some men," Blanche replied.

" Well, that's very nice of you to take Sal out for the night," Rob told Blanche.

" Well thank you!"

(Time Skip)

It is 6 o'clock and work was done. The writers were done working and they came home.

" Oh, thank goodness you're all home! Sally and I have to get to a club tonight," Blanche shouted.

" I forgot about that! When should I be ready?" Sally asked.

" In about an hour I would say," Blanche replied.

Sally dropped her handbag, " And you didn't tell me sooner?"

" I didn't know what time you would be done."

" I gotta fix my hair and touch up my makeup!" Sally panicked running to her "room".

" I'll pick out an outfit for her because what she's wearing isn't even that cute," Blanche whispered.

 **\- Have you figured out who will be rivals! Again, let me know in the comments and I will give out the answer either on Saturday or the following Tuesday. I will be posting this book on here on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and sometimes Saturdays. That is it for now and I will see you later!**

 **\- oldhollywoodbaby**


	3. 3: Rival Game for Men Begins

After Blanche left, Sophia and Rose came into the living room.

" Hey boys, do you have any plans tonight?" Sophia asked.

Buddy and Rob shook their heads.

" Well, are any of you down for going out to dinner tonight? Rose is on a date with her boyfriend Miles and I'm not about to spend an evening with Dorothy. All she does is sit around all night and read a book," Sophia suggested.

" I'll go out to dinner with you!" Buddy offered.

" Great, where do you wanna go?" Sophia asked.

" Surprise me," Buddy told her.

" Well Rob, you can spend the evening with Dorothy. All she does is read books and sit around."

" Sure, I don't mind. I like Dorothy as a friend," Rob said.

" A friend? So, not a lover?" Sophia asked.

" No, I'm married and I'm very happy with my wife," Rob said.

Sally then came out of the bedroom.

" Rob, how do I look?" Sally asked.

Sally was wearing a maroon cocktail dress and a black blazer with velvet heels.

" You look good Sal," Rob told her.

Blanche came out her room and saw Sally and gave her a disgusted look.

" Sally, what are you wearing?" Blanche asked.

" What's wrong with my outfit?" Sally asked.

" I don't know, it's a little tight," Blanche replied.

" Well, how would you know? You're not the one wearing the outfit."

" Let's just go, we're already late," Blanche said.

As Blanche and Sally were leaving, Dorothy came home.

" Oh hi Blanche, Sally," Dorothy said.

" Hi Dorothy, we were just leaving," Blanche replied.

" Hey there Dorothy, how was your day?" Buddy asked.

" Well, I just tutored a kid and I am beat. This kid is a handful!" Dorothy complained.

" Well, I'm pretty beat too. Alan made us work and work. He wanted to have half of the script done by tonight and have the rest of the script done by tomorrow night so he can start filming his first episode in Miami," Rob explained.

" I guess tonight, you and I can complain about how we are both beat ," Dorothy said.

Rob began laughing.

With Buddy and Sophia...

Buddy and Sophia went out to dinner at an Italian restaurant.

" This is a nice place Soph, what made you think about having Italian tonight?" Buddy asked.

" Well, I'm Italian and from Sicily! What else?" Sophia replied.

Buddy cracked up," My goodness, aren't you a funny one?"

" Well, I'll take that as a compliment," Sophia replied.

With Sally and Blanche...

" Is where you go to find men?" Sally asked.

" That's right," Blanche said.

" Blanche, I forgot to tell you something. I don't drink," Sally told Blanche.

" You don't drink? So you don't go to clubs?" Blanche asked.

" No, I go to dinner with my dates," Sally said.

" Well, tonight that is all going to change," Blanche said.

Sally was very uncomfortable with the idea and she wanted to go back to the house. That was before she found a guy at the club.

With Rob and Dorothy...

Rob and Dorothy were at the back patio playing Scrabble.

" You know, this is fun playing Scrabble with you. It's even more fun than playing it with my mother. Whenever I play with my mother, she is not a good sport," Dorothy said.

" It's fun hanging out with you Dorothy. So, are you sure your not seeing someone?" Rob asked.

" I am not. I used to be married though, the marriage didn't work out. My ex-husband is a yutz," Dorothy replied.

" Say, I'm getting a little cold. Do you want to go inside?"

" Yeah sure, it is freezing."

Rob and Dorothy came inside and sat on the couch. Just then, Blanche came on the door and slammed it. Dorothy knew something was wrong when Blanche slammed the door.

" Blanche, what's wrong?' Dorothy asked.

" Nothing that concerns you," Blanche yelled angrily.

" I know it doesn't concern me, but I want to know what happened," Dorothy said.

" And where's Sal?" Rob asked.

" I'm right here!" Sally yelled behind Blanche.

Blanche stormed to her room and Sally sat on the couch next to Rob.

" Sally, what's going on?" Dorothy asked.

" To be honest, I found a few fellas. Then, Blanche doesn't want me to date that man because she's attracted to that man and there were no men she could find for me. Then, those men that she liked came up to me and asked me for my number. Then we got into a fight on the way home," Sally explained.

" Which man?" Dorothy asked.

" All men!"

" I'm sorry, Sal," Rob apologized.

" Don't worry Sally, I will talk to Blanche about this. She is very competitive with men," Dorothy told her.

Rose then came home.

" Hello girls, and Rob. How was everyone's evening?" Rose asked.

" Hello Rose. Me and Rob had a great evening, Sally on the other hand had a very terrible evening," Dorothy replied.

" What happened to Sally?" Rose asked.

" See for yourself," Rob told her.

" You know how Blanche told me she'll find me someone? Whenever I found someone, she said she wanted that man. The men were talking to me and she got mad. It's so stupid," Sally told Rose.

" You shouldn't mind Blanche, she's a slut. You're not a slut," Rose told Sally.

" Thank you, Rose," Sally replied.

" Also Sally, Blanche said something last night about you and it wasn't very nice," Rose said.

" Rose, we are not going to hurt Sally's feelings," Dorothy interrupted.

" Well the truth may hurt, but it's better to tell the hurtful truth than a comforting lie," Rose replied.

" What did she say, Rose?" Sally asked.

" Well, Blanche thinks you look younger than her and all the men that are attracted to Blanche will run after you," Rose explained.

Sally was somewhat shocked hearing that.

" That is not my problem! My question is, why doesn't she share a man, you know?'

" Again Sally, we will talk to Blanche about this tomorrow morning. For now, get some sleep," Dorothy said.

Dorothy goes into her room and Sally, Rob, and Rose are the only ones left.

" Does anyone know where Buddy and Sophia are? They went out to dinner and they haven't came home?" Rob asked.

" Don't ask me, I just got home and I think I made an enemy and I'm going to have to live with her for a month," Sally replied.

" We should get to our room Sally," Rose told her.

Rose and Sally went to her room and Rob went to his. Buddy and Sophia then came home.

" Where is everyone? Are they in bed?" Sophia asked.

" I sure think so. By the way, thanks for the evening Sophia, I had fun," Buddy said.

" Well, So did I! Good night, Bud," Sophia replied.

" Good night , Soph," Buddy replied back.

- **Thank you all for taking the time to read thus chapter. I was supposed to upload this earlier today, but I was so busy. Well, I got to upload it now and that's about it! I'll see you later!**

 **-oldhollywoodbaby**


	4. 4: Chicken and Cheesecake

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5926b5e81999e7ff7b769ade709c12d0"The next morning, it was pretty hectic. The writers had to finish the rest of the script and Alan expected it to be done before the day was done. Also, Sally and Blanche were fighting so that's what made things worse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87513f334c30178e9f385a8913cc5f90"" You know Rob, I think Blanche and Sally fighting over a man is just silly," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="970c70828752226b267d41a7f749c195"" I think it's silly too! Sal has never acted like that," Rob added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91588821d707f8cd7f772aba08177a7d"" What happened to Sal?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1e0c547dc77266c76ff616139f0b72a"" Sally and Blanche had a fight over something dumb and they are still holding grudges," Rob told Buddy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbe9980627210aa417096a0d066e72f6"" That's all the details you're going to give me? Why can't I get anymore?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2f2b7ce1ba63b4212646dd6628e1dc7"" It's none of our business, that's why," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cff036a31373148a55e847858cd99fc4"" It might be none of my business, but I want to stop this whole nonsense," Rob added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8c629c7412cc15567849d04fab642e6"" You know what Blanche said about her he other night?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fe921964800bb3b319407eff36a553b"" No, what did she say?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c57159bfa939f7625431ffcd35477b0"" Blanche doesn't like her because she looks younger than her and all of the men Blanche likes are coming to Sally instead of Blanche herself," Rose explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc8ff8fc17f1bd0bfcd51cda31f5e3b8"" No way, does Sally know?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="744cc8dd123c8bd6ddc550c9d3813775"" Yes Buddy, Rose told her last night," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c1762884394fb0489b3938a61c5f6ec"" That's terrible," Buddy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e1e6c18bb4f44f9076d6886312e7014"" What? That I told Sally something?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c12c2ad3ec4868eef4abf4ad123a6a1"" No, that Blanche thinks of Sally as a slut," Buddy answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8a4b5ca9c2c1026f6d30a3963a5758c"" That's not exactly what Blanche said, but that's sort of what she said," Rose told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64818c93f4cf4579eb5ca506694575fb"Sally then came in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fffea55be3bd505e7d8895167f94126"" Hey gang!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f77fb4b0b1630e673b98f6a717ccbbfb"" Oh, hey Sal! How's it going?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17b12620dfddbf0b378df96ce6f7bc50"" Fine, I'm still annoyed about last night. It's so annoying how Blanche wants every man. I'd be happy with one man depending on who he is. If it's Herman, count me out ," Sally said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="104dd1c821a08e1a79d66605a6ca5a48"" Well, don't you worry Sally. You're a beautiful woman, Blanche is a slut and she wears too much makeup. I said that to her face once," Rose told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79857107c1f5982f6899012e44ae1a67"" Are you kidding? If I said that to her face, she would leave scars on my face."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6077aa1dc3a8ee7254fa2e06870bc773"" No Sally, Blanche is not that violent. She's just upset at you over something very stupid and it wasn't your fault. So what if some men wanted to talk to you and asked you for your number? Don't worry, me and Rob will do something about it. Like I said, I will talk to Blanche!" Dorothy explained to Sally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7550d0221fed26c51624ea07dde44fe3"" Dorothy, you are going to wanna wait until I get back from work so we can both talk to her," Rob suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b08c7d692147d854de89684e2a7b3ae9"" Okay sure. Sally, Rob and I will talk to Blanche," Dorothy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1aa97f125bd253e19199b44d5098a8a9"" That's very nice of you both, thank you," Sally replied. She got up from her chair about to leave the kitchen. Just then, Blanche then came in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0a8b00f37b0865707545f7dc1f82995"" Good morning gang, and slut!" Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a7e308bf5aee53eaf3aa1b0a4260e3f"" Well, good morning to you too! I was just leaving," Sally replied in a sarcastic manner and left the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e7dd36e86a37ddc2d5c301665e5d81d"" Hey Blanche, don't call Sally a slut! That is not very nice!" Rob yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc6c98a865d897baa7469700bc06614d"" She stole my man!" Blanche yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57df2c09977a6477f8b0efa593f75118"" Now Blanche, you have all the other men in Miami. Believe me, once Sally and the boys leave Miami, you can have your position back as the queen," Dorothy replied leaving the kitchen along with Rob./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd2b11595e4b379ee4a1f7b6dba19f90"" I'm going to give Sally a taste of her own medicine. You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna food poison her! Yeah that's right! Well, there is no idea of what we're having for dinner tonight so that would be a good time," Blanche told herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5244041bdcf9054b5b3a6adc0a462f2"She then turned to Rose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe090d841af60531bb73fd4d5b854e6"" Rose, do you know what's for dinner tonight?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18761bbe6e553432a99272bbca74c20d"" I don't know. I haven't thought about it. Why?" Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73c1aac0550d343c82d45c34a86f6ccb"" Well, I want to cook tonight so is that fine by you? You and Sophia have been cooking dinner for us so you could give your hands a little rest," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afb9e45312410b5d99ced6a8634e71dd"" Well, thanks Blanche! That's very nice of you to do," Rose replied leaving the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ec36d010a3b014bfa74941a674337ed"" Now my plan is in action! Now, what should I cook? I know, how about chicken! I will cook chicken for everyone else, but there is a chicken that has gone bad in the fridge and it hasn't been thrown out yet. I'll use that," Blanche thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="436ea34c5c2a196e5758112c9e732845"(Time skip to dinner)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d058b0e449352e461349247a58ede99"" Guess what, we finished the first episode of the Miami special!" Rob exclaimed and everyone cheered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd14b0ef19dd8f9eb14e0f8754feaf95"" And we finished early too! We finished at 3:30!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33e0cb90b31f9fe2dcf00a71a630d267"" How many episodes will it be?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="196c5db6575efb05f2ada6f0a8154bb0"" Like 4-6 episodes, we're not sure yet. Mel will let us know by the time we are done writing the third episode," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5442550e1ab4025ecf4c5a8799a403eb"" Dinner is ready!" Blanche called./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e81af90bd4b18033d5a64f123c1b793"" Dinner that early?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0490ad7b9a9cfad287d3b3dc3ebea2d"" Yeah, I ordered some dessert and by the time it's usually our dinner time, it will be ready to be picked up and I planned on making dinner so I didn't want to multi task," Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6f4e5ecaef3a03e93588e57e1997c8c"" What are we having Blanche?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c26ca2d85ff47ddb032072e0a5333752"" Chicken!" Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cfb5849d3fffdece07434a871931de8"" Didn't the chicken we have go bad?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a55d2ed05c4151bfab7f7f70d28715e9"" I made a new one for everyone," Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65e83dd3090b2e921e626745548ba716"" Everyone but Sally," she thought in her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fc29ca1bcf72cc8f300b5a726f1b4ee"Just then, dinner was ready and chicken was set on the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c448f99e8546446d5a6085ffc492ebdd"" I'll admit, Blanche makes good chicken," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4aef8e4383d27bb86d3f0cc4ecb70e01"" Well, thank you! I'm not much of a cook, but i wanted to do something new so I decided to cook tonight," Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2110bf07ce33e3c2b91f1d04fd1bf60d"" Mine's a little-," Sally was going to say moldy but Blanche cut her off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b1c095b24560e7a74f3d812d1c4d5ad"" Now Sally, you shut up and eat your meal!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="545e554ec9f514ca1ced3c348b6b27e7"Sally glared at her, then continued eating./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9eb4c33d7c08657f54b25e5555c266aa"" I thought she was going to say glazed, because she would've been right," Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb4610847451df8b682201e80ea5c374"" Do you not like it glazed?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7599ba4cb5613ac80962c3c711aeeffd"" No, I do. I just thought Sally would say that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09aac559635ee6ed0aecab954bc0d5a0"Blanche nodded and everyone continued with their dinner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="415f42a82de19620a3c9fd1abced43d1"(Time skip)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="355505ffbdabef6f378a8f447525c831""Well, dessert is here!" Rose exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="822da64fc1ded2e8d8303ae05b678910"" What's in the box?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdcd427035912c1c9d9cf5663c148341"" Cheesecake!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9835affea3d06de3728bb0937d8a5cc"" What kind? Chocolate?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f862145242d0cc3268f316475222cea"" No, just regular cheesecake."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa17ba20050bd0c8aa05778da962427a"Rose went to the counter to cut up a slice for everybody./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef998c4d485338385fec7a794fd75158"" Anybody want some cheesecake?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="002013b1d2b2947753915552b7b7e16e"Everyone said yes except for Sally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9242f1ace89912de1dc075bf2f699712"" Nah, I'm good. I'm having a stomach bug and I think I need to puke," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8e975e2e7e864ff1fe60df1d4f2015a"" Oh Sal, I'll take you to the bathroom!" Rob exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40b0a3f7b9a2c25580470d1a78f19903"" It's a door to the left before my bedroom!" Rose shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="819fea06d7ba744dbfdc09824abdf61c"" Poor thing, first she gets into a fight, then she gets food poisoning," Buddy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f83d1e61812af822eb6eab09bb219724"" I agree with you, Buddy. Blanche, do you have anything to do with this?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a069ac2835ae4a0f249afd349c04afc0"" Do what?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cfc47377ddf0e82498872c20f5840e3"" Don't act like you don't know what just happened! Did you food poison her?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41627e9dd7a10a7514466988146a3042"" Oh heavens, no!" Blanche shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d304029df0622c9127e3226348c8a6b4"Rob came back in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="811d865043662b1036540d71eba8e1df"" Oh, poor Sal! She can't go into work tomorrow, I'll have to tell Mel," Rob cried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c830d2c9d1af66c4e43f59cfd459c848"" What's going on? Is she throwing up? Having a cough attack?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="091a4a77efba263879dec366081eccce"" Throwing up!" Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="906ee54605d85548f37c3e291ae0439f"" A slut throwing up in my house! Ew!" Blanche said as she left the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="448bf6fa3d42c11c6ebf9fd0d379582f"" Rose, do you have anything to do with Sally having food poisoning?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85524646e24c3e0835b1103ce7eebdcd"Rose looked confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb65c6c487790bc7c722eb7f1e89ebfa"" Did you food poison her?" Dorothy continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4934445887050039226af63b88a20ce2"" No, but I know who DID poison her. It was Blanche! Blanche never liked Sally," Rose explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9acede1e92dbb8d230de2f1ec0028439""Of course it was Blanche!" Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5edfc0bd86ff5d2dbfed133ed199e8f"" I knew it!" Rob added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e7d57a35b69d6e4fbe03f0b296505ad"" Is it okay if I go check on her?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="057a2270cf1c45488576e78341c6d1a3"" Go ahead, Rose. Sally is going to need someone to talk to, me and Rob are busy discussing something, who knows what Ma or Buddy are doing so you should go in there," Dorothy told her. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0b0b25fea7bfa216ce66855dc1674fb"As Rose left the kitchen, Dorothy and Rob had the kitchen to themselves./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc0f319827bb7445526eea0a34cf46b9"" You know Rob, I think I know Blanche is competitive with men, but I know why she's being worse than she really is," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf0e8354c3d38c760bd372b92c42eef1"" Why?" Rob asked eating his cheesecake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e16f56082fc05d6890879ffd9bda96b9"" Blanche has a birthday coming up. She is unhappy around the time of her birthday because it's a reminder that she's getting old and she hates that! Maybe that's why she's acting this way," Dorothy explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec43ac9f202176aa748a7f07efb00f99"" Wow, that is interesting," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5437f29475970b5d82dce30fd4e96907"" I know," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fd0faa9c9567782ec18f8f7e6cedeb6"Then, the phone rings./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9795ab0c9a90062137a4cd5e979b4ec"" I'll get it," Dorothy volunteered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d4746360a9cbcf27c1b55ccf14e8761"The phone convo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5860053f5a5c296b5add3d3546945d7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dorothy: Hello?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e59cb43d83f0830915816954aa4ff0f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Laura: Is this Blanche Deveraux?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7931bd25dd3fa690af9d0fbe100b853"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dorothy: Well, no but I'm one of her roommates. What's up?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5471947e3044df0bc70819ee2ed4ae24"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Laura: I want to talk to Rob? Is he there?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="953939b6009e8755c81967afcc0247d2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dorothy: Yes, he is! Here you go, Rob./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab23fff0a52dd65190e0ae8b72a55404"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dorothy gives the phone Rob./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24f11ebb517b3e023e7e68f76391edf6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rob: Hi honey!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aac3f1f421a1ceaf215a0c3e7557ec94"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Laura: Oh, hi dear! I know I promised I would call you everyday, but I broke that promise./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16e837d0465aadf8dc83a779c5252a90"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rob: That's okay, honey!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46ad86b3ee6e7be75d28c1052ec2d281"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Laura: Anyways, enough of my complaining. How are things going?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7b88ee04933c7dc51341798d18bbb65"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rob: Well, I made a new friend. Her name is Dorothy Zbornak. Don't worry, she knows I'm happily married./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8f3634c07e428eeb4dceb53f602e2a0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Laura: Well, is she an older woman?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3035f0163e1f49f8f58d83dcaf13640"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rob; In fact, she is./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d2656ee34338325bb3507b9fcaf65c5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Laura: Okay, then she understands. Remember that 18 year old girl that had a crush on you and didn't understand that you were married?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e682720e24f0747648481afadeb991a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rob: Oh yeah! That was awful!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32d6c800c73a194f8cc827d1d211df24"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Laura: So what else?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="049781a7e3f43443ec6b752c9278daf3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rob: We we're just having cheesecake and Sally got food poisoning./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43a3b040d77acb8a77a82b490712ce97"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Laura: She got food poisoning from cheesecake?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0fc25a71941d35fef75245c10d1871a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rob: Not from cheesecake, it was from chicken. Sal doesn't get along with the Blanche Devereaux so Dorothy and I are assuming Blanche food poisoned her./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f65e3668e1aa98c5c2e8a03223c9a2a7"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Laura: Oh, I see./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08a35abc9e4b82fa980a8e8de33cea79"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rob: So, how are you and Rich?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0495a00ba13a48aae4817907eb9d7abc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Laura: Just great! Ritchie just got an A on his math test and I'm taking him for ice cream tonight after dinner. I should get going now! Millie's coming over!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fcbcb165a8ee0612744ef191807a19a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rob: Alright, have fun honey!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eca8fd0df8c7913f4527d2ecfc38ea36"Rob hung up the phone./p 


	5. 5: Food Poison Pain

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4db2ea1b92ef932d065e9b0c59c9ee0f"With Rose and Sally.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7d43af8e28751980b0fc9416df915c3"" Oh Sally, I'm so sorry dear!" Rose apologized./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6db547b44ad63c715e6af70a6bd242d"" Hey, there is no need to apologize! I'm okay,"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4b655f82058952e44cebd9c8bbb6c6a"" Well, you should shower and get comfortable. I'll give you my sweats if you want," Rose told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="832727b16d94252e381657d649ba7880"" Thanks Rose, but I'll wear my pjs tonight," Sally replied going to the bathroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="415f42a82de19620a3c9fd1abced43d1"(Time skip)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56e465c555f62292afdaaec08eefef6c"Sally was done with the shower and she was in her pjs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f11487307561d0fdd555ecdfeddf93f"" Are you feeling any better?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4875aec267657f045e38fc7d50d1d586"" No, my stomach hurts and my head hurts and I still need to throw up. Hand me a bag, will ya?" Sally requested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c32f3aefac0b7496989e7f3deccf032"Rose let Sally be and Rose went to the living room where Sophia was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdfffd720b2a0561043e534a6cec7189"" Hey Sophia , can I spend the night in your room? Sally's sick and I can't get sick from her," Rose begged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bea4c8a363fcc164826877975904e689"" Well usually I would be against the idea, but now that you mentioned Sal being sick, you're welcome to," Sophia answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88316f3aa39d1739b363d177ce134a3e"Rose leaves the living room and goes into the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b10f9b45a36e31309d57d21a3ecc32e"" Where are you going? I'm letting you stay in my room until Sal feels better?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="516d50828aacc4928c7c3a0436acd02a"" Oh sorry, thank you! I was just distracted. I had to go into the kitchen to get Sally some water with ice ," Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d6eea2dfd7e9c6f23a0c1bf089e8176"" Okay. Oh and Rose, get some orange juice for her too! We have some in the fridge, top shelf!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sophia reminded Rose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f80a14718c20b1968d9f5fb0e556632"" Okay thanks!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08b6015140adadb4b824d786521673e5"Rose took what she needed and brought them back to her room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3318b347cf7c514c0fdb752fdcab1922"" Here Sally, this is all for you," Rose said handing Sally the items./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2dc8a716b026432c3f16c3f85a36ac3"" Let's see, water, and orange juice. Just what I need!" Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf2a74a4a8e19f944d87850190b58cf5"" Oh Sally, do you mind being in here alone tonight?" I'm going to be in Sophia's room until you feel better. I'm not trying to be mean, but I don't want to get sick from you," Rose explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c31fed74d8b24b4e8a69354af6e569c"" Well, I don't know! You're leaving me here sick! Usually, I can take care of myself, right? But when I'm sick, I need someone by my side," Sally answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d245f59e90e3da3a845c1d369fa4855f"" Why can't Rob or Buddy be by you tonight?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82d0bc151b093ed5670c968baf84bf99"" They both need to work. If either one of them get sick because of me, that means two writers are sick and one has to write on his own," Sally explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23247983f10f1d80d254e1aca8e9ed54"" Oh alright, I'll be here with you," Rose said. Rose then told Sophia that the plans have changed and Rose was moving back in her own room with Sally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62c6cd5d8bf677ed077cd20662cb76e1"The next day.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c7b5b664f9d62c9a98f73e87de76083"" Alright Rob, it's time to work on the introduction of the second episode in Miami! How should we start it?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8732cd2186f01c54ba460bbe32494c7b"" I don't know, Buddy. It's going to be so hard without the three of us," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b07648a7e148d4b31104d4fa51958b20"" Well, don't worry! I brought Sophia with us! She tells great stories!" Buddy suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="576fa11e4f111d7f2d545151c445eab3"" Sophia? Dorothy's Mom?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d02a62c10b237e2cf7b6a4b41999bcf"" That's right!" Buddy said and Sophia came in their office./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77f0586c6bbd2cf4e1b2b21962980bfc"" Hello boys!" Sophia greeted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="109258b6f8258954ac31c6758f007663"" Hi Sophia, we need your help! We have to get the introduction down and we have to turn in the script in three days!" Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e85e0bdd909f7e9ce4999ff866f5544"" Okay, I'll help you! Picture it, Sicily 1912. In a small village, there was a young peasant girl," Sophia started the story, but then started continuing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99455c628ebdcbe208b4f6db498d59be"" She tells great stories! We can use them for the show!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04ecddaf446484441819a15d233188d5"" You want to use my stories for a show? Oh boy!" Sophia cheered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="339d74f010518d869d27c1a7e4eded35"" Well, we'll try to use the idea. We have to see if our boss likes it," Buddy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a73f90e3c1dac7c29aa48d67fec1a1aa"" I see," Sophia said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="522378690b6cee43cd025d64d6b175bc"" Sophia, you can go home now," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dcb05dc45f40d1751ba3bc79bf8221c"" First, you tell me I'm doing great, and then you send me home?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67f27ec72015e62b175342bb21f1f6b7"" It's not because of that. Sal's alone and sick, you might wanna keep her company," Buddy explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0529eaa553f8d144d2359c78aeb1867"" Oh, in that case, I'll do it," Sophia replied leaving the office./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="304042cc5594089fc686981ed5cb441b"As Sophia is leaving, Mel came in the office./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e109f9d1858a8d442d02f9c6f4ae03cd"" Hello Rob, how's the script coming along?" Mel asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17ec9d8edf5250362ed3a7d976287060"" We're just jotting down ideas. Can you ask Alan if he's okay with anything adventurous?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="696e5355c0d93cce2299c8007f911a90"" Well, sure. I'm sure he'll say as long as it's funny," Mel replied leaving the office./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="939f7d59f6dc9f9b858c7f5963339d3a"" And while you're a it, find a new head too!" Buddy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba0c8e949d6e0291e627a4bca48f7332"At home.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39ed15866a3820cc9e68553c25e830a2"Sophia got home from the office and sees Sally sitting on the couch looking miserable. I mean, who isn't miserable or looking miserable when they're sick? Am I right? She was wearing one of Rose's grey sweatpants with a light blue cashmere sweater knitting a blanket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9baa6a5d5c6619a1e1e17a71245fd30b"" Hey Sal, are you okay?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac6476b5005c5f7a859b6a76ee214fa3"Sally nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e679c543c02ee18c4dfaec4e94b7a937"" Yes Sophia, I'm okay. Thanks for asking," she replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bb335fb7b276e218fc9bf4a7d5a1674"" Listen, I heard from Dorothy that Blanche food poisoned you. Am I right?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1f7a5100c139945efa312b29cebe3aa"" I don't know who, but I'm sure it's her," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35aa29f80a13f715dca829585c5e3f8a"" I've got a story to tell you, listen carefully. Picture it, Sicily 1922. A young peasant girl had a crush on a young peasant boy. Another girl was in town and she liked the same guy. The guy kissed the peasant girl. The girls fought over him. Once day, the girl that was new in town gave her a cookie, but little did she know it was poison. That girl was a slut and made the young peasant girl feel and look like a slut. Even called her one too and she wasn't even one! You wanna know what the peasant girl did, she called her out in front of the whole village and everyone laughed at her. For the rest of her life, she ended up feeling sorry for herself," Sophia explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00825f3dc2dc7d737f94e2f777cd15c1"" Where exactly am I going with this?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f1ad014651eca16da212773d539a531"" The point is, Blanche is making you feel and look like a slut. She's called you one too! You should confront Blanche about this," Sophia told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1ff446dcb14ee6e37bc9d6fbd666e2d"" Well, I don't think I'm a slut, but maybe you're right. I should confront Blanche about this," Sally said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c6eeb9223572459ef32bfd4637b059f"Sophia patted her shoulder and she went to the kitchen to get a snack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89f6ff7a954a3ba96c9e5073862436a0"Dorothy and Rose came home, then./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef8fe136861f4c2f2ef15eba04593f95"" Hello Sally! How are you feeling?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1589b939b0bc389e635fa3849f498cf"Sally shrugged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22dcc165853195cc3cae8847b4d60c78"" Blanche won't be home tonight, she has a date," Rose told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7415b1d3579176a1ec7f64f21cb9299"Sally nodded and put down her knitting stuff./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42767af2f1e06028b02b272b7359a063"" I'm going to take a nap, I'm starting to feel worse all of the sudden," Sally told the girls./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f0de25902fe95850f7e72925c6b368f"Rose gave her a pillow and fluffed it up and also gave her a blanket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf06d102ffbf9e23f7a893a071e638ca"" Dorothy, there's nothing in the kitchen for dinner tonight. We might have to go out tonight," Rose told Dorothy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0a983cb115ac76c2650990924041e54"" Fine by me. I wanna go out and have dinner with Rob. You can come along too because you haven't been out to dinner with the boys yet. Ma will stay home with Sally tonight. Poor thing can't be home alone," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3686510b62148ba3beb88e85ee1aae3e"" Why not?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e3e479809427421e1a7c34a5df7a49c"" What do you mean why not, Rose? The woman is sick, if she wakes up and sees that no one is home except maybe Blanche, she'll freak out," Dorothy explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a1595fb67a7e4f8fd686001efb3bbe5"(A couple hours later)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15dfe645e0a005efcf901558f6ae1d2b"Sophia came out of the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c65744acac7fd4d681b884eaae4fa8c1"" Hello Dorothy, Rose, and Sal," Sophia said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bff1b143fb6086c75ce4671d0311152"" Ma, Sally's asleep so you might want to keep your voice down," Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2493e4cde0ac18187a89f2167e129518"Rob and Buddy came home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b1e8d31adbbc079f0762992efddb952"" Hello girls! We just finished the intro of the second episode!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39d448f7cf432423ee7d8e3fdeda63da"" First of all, keep your voices down. Second of all, for what?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7252d83dd02a39d4a03e751ee4c63e72"" For the Alan Brady Miami special," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ead92dbb0735ec8175fe2b3a4659f76"" Isn't that great, Sal?" Buddy asked but didn't realize Sally was asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d93f4782acf03d9e63e1b95a0b719dcf"" Sal?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbebf9cbfa3a7991f5166628628983e6"Buddy came closer to the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7868cbb487b184ed17d7e58f84031d4"" Sal."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aeb82f4669a155989af469e96fc1ad22"" That's why I told him to keep his voice down," Rose added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f6bd733d684d329110739ea7e3a8452"Buddy kept trying to wake up Sally, but he ended up shaking her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dd895964b93c19cbf1cf8a7ef329315"" Sal! Sal! Great news!" Buddy exclaimed as Sally woke up, but she was barely awake due to napping for two solid hours./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9adf0efbf4a4c7fb2833c5b5f68de03"" Sal, we finished writing the introduction to the second episode of the Alan Brady Miami special!" Buddy exclaimed with happiness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7240404ab8d6c0488727d2193b91ba45"" Sorry, but who am I talking to?" Sally groggily asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddd6864a909c60d0a9e74ea778704523"" Me! Buddy Sorrell!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5469281a78b3291a5d3aad5f0824c57"" Oh Buddy, that's wonderful." Sally then fell back asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bca747c83035779849faca814df0e49"" Is she on some drug?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a20b49d2c988bb22013d4a26d90fe4c"Walking into the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="567da9dd38d26c18bf13d3ea0b378da0"" I let her take my medication," Rose replied following Buddy along with everyone else./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e774e81e6a4770483e65b63d22513a07"" You did what?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d00aa97a9008be6c726430ebd0fc702"" You can't do that Rose!" Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2b9e1470602e53868f4a0c495ccac4b"" Rose, you're an idiot!" Dorothy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fb2c3987955a3d604e0ec013348ac34"" I even told Sally that you can't take someone else's medication. It's not safe!" Rob exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5ba812dba45bf9aad48c7443bfec592"" How?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="caea1b357e445f101cabe0cacf0e2f37"" It's a long story I would love to explain, but I can't because I'm hungry," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="761a6288e3c79ea409e0112a23b634fa"" Well boys, don't fill yourselves up because we're going out to dinner," Dorothy told the boys./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c4e7f08a42789b9d477b700098b4087"" We are?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bf9b2a8b808531267b98436f7803a9a"" We're going out to dinner? Oh boy!" Sophia exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ebe22f98337222e093cf54760d40d0b"" Oh ma, you're not going," Dorothy told Sophia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a9606da3190ff0416eb25f318f95244"" What? Why?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a29f889943ac469aff92ce4ce7b5d2cd"" Ma, Sally is sick and alone! What if she wakes up and begins to panic about us!" Dorothy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74e902b1197a2634ae631483231dc1d4"" Dorothy, Sal's a big girl! She could take care of herself. Buddy told me that back home, she lives all by herself," Sophia told Dorothy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2e818e1165fafca847f684516728f8a"" Lets ask her!" Buddy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c38dd54de453d8e63c0825e5d3ab7065"" Buddy, she's sleeping!" Rob told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60b1852f249a0027f305c1110e4f662a"Buddy went to the living room with Rob and Dorothy following him. Buddy then shakes her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64de417871c7d1c3e371e1c36acc30aa"" Sal, we're going out to dinner tonight! Do you mind being home alone?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ca493641230a21142365ec5b5b7146e"" Buddy, leave her alone!" Rob exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b804868cf39fb1257271b70ae5e38f7"" She shook her head! She doesn't mind!" Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f23c6360fcfeb721418214dce6855a1a"" I guess we can leave her home alone! After all, she's an adult," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9acdcabaa671a7c1d2b81d31fc5b9b3"" So I can go to dinner tonight?" Sophia asked and Dorothy nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a22309e7bfd4650e8353b77f77f0e71""Buddy, Rob , we're going to get ready. Since you're pretty much ready, sit down and keep an eye on Sally, will ya?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e21c636ef12ece68e03a43dd72e702fe"Buddy and Rob nodded and Buddy sat in next her. Rob was on the other chair. Sally woke up and Rob was the one to notice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6390b81cf03d806eb7bd00219be3405"" Sal? You doing okay?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69227e298564cab3549eaa2fe3d1ee11"" Fine, but a little sick and tired who's this?" she asked not being fully awake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c180a76c11b3478175c5dc00e2a1c7b6"" It's me, Rob."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b426a9c2b0f60ddd8459d36aac9de8f7"" Oh, hi Rob." Sally was even more groggy from a while ago because she was in a deeper sleep. She didn't sleep last night because she went back and forth from the bedroom to the bathroom throwing up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="247f7db4bc17e609783368f7b8a3ee7b"" You wanna come with us to dinner tonight?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b69981d3f1e898c5c4878ef56c266e6"" Well Buddy, it's obvious that she can't come with us! I mean, look at her! She's in no condition!" Rob laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d6335f4fd816bd79ec1a2d8526eba2f"" Have fun boys, I wanna stay here and sleep," Sally said falling asleep again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c48b3d7a6653e1ac668c81d7349c354f"" Will you look at that Buddy, she wants to sleep," Rob told Buddy trying to make Sally more comfortable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec1f1a49dcb94d62b970c3a1cc817f9f"" Okay Okay!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4928f4776ca8d2248d16aae03669dc4"Dorothy, Rose and Sophia were ready and ready to go eat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65a11332827855774f0f7a74b587babe"" Boys, we're ready!" Dorothy called./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62df40f657830fdcd5175ca894a44050"Rob and Buddy got up and left the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb1df7bdd16f08c02e806fc802cefb64"" We can take my car," Rose offered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb1df7bdd16f08c02e806fc802cefb64"-strong Hello peeps! I just wanted to say, Happy 4th of July to those who live in America! I'm going to start updating this book on here everyday because all of the chapters on Wattpad are finished so all I have to do is just copy, paste, and upload! That's it for now and I'll see you later!/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb1df7bdd16f08c02e806fc802cefb64"strong -oldhollywoodbaby/strong/p 


	6. 6: Mustaches Never Work

At was 9:30 at night. Blanche came home from her date seeing Sally asleep on her couch.

" Awww, well would you look at that! The slut sleeps on my living room couch," Blanche thought.

Blanche closed the door and found a sharpie marker.

At dinner...

" So Rob, my mother helped you out today huh?" Dorothy asked.

" Yes, but the idea is not finalized yet," Rob said.

" You can't make the decision yourselves?" Sophia asked.

" Of course not! We have to check in with Alan Brady to see if he likes the idea," Buddy explained.

" What's it like being a writer?" Rose asked the boys.

" It's fun if you love writing," Buddy said.

" It can be great, but stressful too," Rob added.

" Actually, today was a little hard," Buddy continued.

" I'm so sorry to hear that. Why?" Rose asked.

" Well, because we usually have Sally with us to come up with the ideas. They say three is better than two," Buddy explained.

" Well, is she the one to come up with the ideas?" Dorothy asked.

" No, it's usually Buddy. What he means is that without our gang working together, it's a little hard especially when someone is sick because we have to check in with that person to see if they like the idea as well," Rob explained.

" Well, you can't turn in the idea without her?" Sophia asked.

" No Sophia, we're a team," Rob replied laughing.

" Oh, now I get it."

" Hey, let's order! I'm starving," Buddy said.

Back at home...

Blanche grabbed a sharpie marker. She had another idea which was to draw a mustache on Sally's face, and possibly ruin her sweater. Blanche had a plan to cut a bit of her sweater.

" The color of her sweater may suit her, but the material is ugly," Blanche thought.

As Blanche was done, everyone else came home.

" Oh, hello Blanche, you're home early," Dorothy said.

" Hi Dorothy," Blanche replied.

" How was your date?"

" Oh, I'll let you know once I take out the trash!"

" Take out the trash? Blanche, you never take out the trash!"

" She was up to something, wasn't she?" Rose asked.

" Of course, Rose," Dorothy replied.

" Guys, Sal's still asleep and someone wrote on her face," Rob pointed out.

" Oh boy, she's got a mustache!" Buddy exclaimed laughing.

" I'm gonna wake her up," Rob said coming closer to Sally and gently shook her.

" Sal, wake up." Rob kept shaking her until she was awake.

" Rob? Is that you? What time is it?" Sally asked groggily. Yes, she's still groggy.

" Sal, you might want to look in the mirror," Rob told her.

" Why, am I not pretty?" Sally asked.

" No, something is on your face," Sophia laughed.

" It's not good is it?"

" Nope!"

Sally got up from the couch, dizzy because this was the first time today she was up on her feet. As soon as she saw herself, she screamed and ran back to the living room.

" Buddy, you ruined my sweater and drew on my face! Admit it!" Sally yelled.

" Sal, it wasn't me! I just got home!" Buddy told her, but she didn't believe him.

" You liar! I knew it was you! Who else draws a mustache like this and cuts holes in a sweater?"

" Not me for all I know!"

Sally started slapping her cheeks in annoyance and anger.

" Sal, play nice with yourself!" Sophia said.

" You need to calm down, Sal. It wasn't Buddy," Rob tried calmed Sally down.

" So it was you?" she asked.

" No Sal! I was with Buddy! I think you're just tired and clueless. Have some of my left over iced tea to make you feel better."

" How is iced tea going to make me feel any better?"

" Well, it's something to give you since you haven't had anything in a long time."

" Oh, thanks Rob. By the way, what time is it?"

" It's almost 10:30," Buddy replied checking his watch.

Sally freaked out.

" I've been asleep for that long? I wasted my whole day away!"

" Well, are you any better from it?"

" Yeah, I think I can come back to work tomorrow. Excuse me fellas, I need to shower."

Sally left to go take a shower.

" At least she's better! Now, we need to talk to Blanche about this mess and it will all be back to normal," Dorothy said.

" You're right. For now, I should get to bed. Good night gang!" Buddy replied.

" So, what do you have to work on tomorrow?" Dorothy asked.

" Well, we don't have anything specific. We just need to get the script done as much as possible before 5:30. if we get the script done within a couple of days and Alan approves of the script, Alan will give us 5 days off while he's filming the episodes," Rob answered.

" That's very nice of your boss," Dorothy said.

" Buddy said it's the nicest thing he's ever done."

Dorothy began laughing.

" Is Buddy the funny one?"

" Well, he is when he doesn't try to be funny."

" Well, at least you have a joker to make the show funny."

" Yeah according to Mel, Alan expects laughs every 10 seconds."

" Does he mean that or is it an exaggeration?"

" I would say it's both."

" Oh."

" Well Dorothy, I should get to bed. I have a busy day writing tomorrow and I'm sure you have a busy day teaching tomorrow."

" I do Rob. Today was so hard, I was teaching high school and I constantly told the kids to be quiet, but they never listened. At one point during the day, I had to call home a parent. I felt terrible for doing it, but I had to."

Rob laughed.

" Alright, good night Dorothy!"

" Good night, Rob!"

Blanche then came in the room.

" Dorothy, are you starting to date Rob?" she asked.

" What? No Blanche, we're just friends. Besides, Rob is a married man and he's married to a beautiful young woman," Dorothy explained.

" Do all pretty young women come from New York?" Blanche asked angrily.

" Well, I don't know. I only know of Sally and Rob's wife as two of the pretty young women from New York," Dorothy replied.

" You know Dorothy if you and Rob were dating, I would have been so happy for you. You are finally getting a man who doesn't think about your appearance."

Dorothy was annoyed.

" Blanche, take that back! It's bad enough you're insulting Sally and you know I am not to be messed with!"

" Okay, sorry Dorothy."

Dorothy scans around the room and still sees Rose sitting there, but with a bucket of vanilla ice cream.

" Rose, you didn't say a word all evening! That is so unlike you! I'm getting concerned now!" Dorothy exclaimed.

" There is nothing you should worry about, Dorothy. You yelled at me at the restaurant for asking too many questions," Rose told her.

" That was because the question was not appropriate, Rose! That's why I told you to shut up!" Dorothy yelled.

" What did she ask?" Blanche asked.

" I asked Buddy if he liked cows," Rose told Blanche.

" Well, we weren't talking about cows, we were talking about the Alan Brady show," Dorothy added.

" Oh Rose, you nitwit!" Blanche replied going to her room.

" Blanche is right! Rose is an idiot!" Sophia shouted.

" Ma, I had no idea you were here too! Is something wrong?" Dorothy asked.

" In fact, yes there is. I hung out with the boys today and I offered them an idea. They said they might use it. I am nervous because what if they don't use it," Sophia explained.

" Well ma, that's cool that you helped out the boys write for a show."

" I told the boys those stories that I always tell to you and the girls, but you never believe me!"

" So they might use your stories for the show?"

" Maybe."

Dorothy kissed her mother on the head.

" Oh ma, I love you."

" I love you too, pussycat. Now, let's get to bed. I have a big day tomorrow! I need to take care of Sal. Not my husband, but the girl Sal"

" Ma, Sally is going back to work tomorrow. I'm sorry you'll be all alone tomorrow."

" Actually, I'm going to go grocery shopping. We're out of food and I've been eating out for two days in a row."

" Whatever you say, ma. Good night!"


	7. 7:Work Work Work Work Work Work He Said

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4d8aa80091f45d65268c30c5b5a2d3c"The next morning, everyone was in the kitchen having breakfast./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bdfa29c120b8b25b8b4e00fe06b084b"" Hey Sophia, this is some great breakfast! You cook better than my wife!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48d26604574964f7d5f97e7d2912d6f7"" I'll take that as a compliment," Sophia replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c07e5d3df00c642b70d7a6d2b54da5d"" Say Sophia, you and I should cook together!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e24df80f542d3a387d17d46943d1016a"" I would love to, Buddy! Maybe tonight, we can make spaghetti and meatballs like at that restaurant we had the other night!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d2ee469a8138aea60f3329a8dd92e23"" Oh yeah! We'll cook together tonight for dinner!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef942a543710468c039a0b38d1b6a8f7"" I would love to sit and watch you two make dinner, but I can't. I have a date tonight with this cute boy named Walter," Sally said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e935f285413c4885a7537c2d0691cb89"Blanche then glared at Sally, but Sally herself didn't care./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d736a5c6bbd4701da7e505f33ef199c"" Ma, you don't have anything to make spaghetti," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc4845c4d8515d16b5c2ea96029c3295"" I told you last night, I was going to go grocery shopping today!" Sophia exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf16f557b3e27af37e8e6132d9bff180"" Oh yeah, that's right!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ddf60806de8de63d3b4be48d6aa90f9"" I'm buying some cheesecake too! I'll buy four boxes!" Sophia added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98fd465b0bf005e90fccc108d2d83fc6"" Four boxes? Oh Sophia, you're the best!" Rose shouted hugging the shorter woman./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="441d75ea2202b2be7b03586c9317dde6"" Rose, I'm going to choke!" Sophia warned Rose and Rose let go of her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd656b041f9327e751209e960841f934"" No you're not. If you were choking, Rose would've squeezed your neck tighter! Like this!" Buddy added demonstrating a choke. Everyone is laughing and Sally playfully punches him in the arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e60b84ecdd9b6489dd3a2fb18ef49a6"" Stop it!" she added still laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d68b846fa01e7c8e27c08928f4515a82"" That's a lot of cheesecake," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c64215a189a98a1c8be046fd0214d4db"" It's our dessert, Rob. We have it whenever we are in a crisis or we can't sleep," Dorothy explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ade76d095cb3c493d0ec731bb8f3781e"" Can we join you girls next time?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fe47bcf30c3d124852a12c6d69e3c3a"" Well, you're welcome to!" Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31120ba2717d3f48f7150a7c6708815f"At the office.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c52c99649ae619500267d697a93d09b"" So Sal, we got the introduction of the second episode. Also, Sophia was helping us out with the show while you were gone. We might use a bit of her idea if Alan likes it," Rob told Sally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e15e242ab58a088241f9baaca0cd97d"" Oh really, and you didn't run that by me first!" Sally yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="081d7e2b6fb14a89fadcae408aec274b"" Sorry Sal, Mel wanted us to get something done," Buddy apologized./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76911b5306e4761f4f70867239c2b365"" You could've called me on the phone!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a36a356af06e00618407076100175dd"" I thought you were asleep the whole day!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0584d6bf71c1706058db8d51dfde922e"" No. I was asleep from 2-10:20 ya dummy!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c869287871cf90d3804cdb4af3d8ff62"" Guys, let's cut it out! We're sorry we didn't tell you, Sal," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eec47b6c41f88ef2478fb219cd7c2d93"" That's alright," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0beab5473b3390c4aea50f46b0073efe"" Now, we have to get to work! We need to get as much of the script done before 5:30 tonight," Rob added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb087e5ab9fcdf5789b63dc72cb3d011"Mel then came in their office./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="391664f5774e85758a76e4ec98d0beff"" Rob, you're telling me an 80 year old lady helped you out with this introduction?" Mel asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97a25b742ed2e362c7d5d103c5759ee9"" Hey, you don't call Sophia that! She's my new friend! How would you feel of I said you were 90!" Buddy insulted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae235df5b77c8c73f4c9e8134074694f"" YUCK! So Rob, Alan likes the idea of being adventurous because it's a Miami special and Alan wants a few episodes of his adventures in Miami. He likes the intro too," Mel told Rob./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c23bd5b472284f1ba5e7cdd3ee5eb50"" That great, Mel!" Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c0af387650180616ce013648eac3b83"" That's all the news I have for you, I need to talk to Alan about something so I should get going."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f0f5d14007b4a15c745a424746dd9ad"" What are you now, a reporter?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="588bd71b99719f1a4f406d3a59f96840"Mel rolled his eyes and left the office./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bbff07fcc76310f65e0ca6c4fc4810a"" Oh and Sally, Alan told us yesterday-," Buddy got cut off by Sally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ed988e867bdb49b8d4b9880d4de034d"" There's more you need to tell me! The one day I miss work and there goes the most information I need to know," Sally interrupted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05de86698c5e2415553eb8010350b1cb"" As I was saying, Alan told us that if we got the script done by tomorrow, we can have 5 days off while Alan is filming the first episode of the Miami special," Buddy continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fe66d70492b767705045133735ec725"" Oh, well that's great to know!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c14eb1771d7c50f5e9c53ab5e1ce1e20"" Yeah, so we need to be focused today so we can have those 5 days," Rob added as the writers got started working./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8b8e48bb48dab47b01c2a83638781ed"" Okay, how about Alan rock climbs! He gets scared, so he says 'Boy, wasn't this the worst idea I have ever thought of, I'm gonna fall on my back and have to get back surgery.' After he says that, he actually falls on his back and we can go from here," Buddy suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c0f298a7070d7f0fe14c9785491d0a0"Rob and Sally began laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="857551f519a23828413df2d3873d40b3"" Oh Buddy, that's actually really funny!" Rob exclaimed as Sally was writing down the idea and laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b85f82f98045e0b4e44bcff41bc06e83"At the house in the kitchen.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5cbcefd1c89bf363cf7825308d37b71"Dorothy was reading a book and Sophia was in the kitchen putting groceries away. Dorothy spotted the cheesecakes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c1c87137bfcd2a7f742e8a6a2abfbf1"" Hey ma, how many cheesecakes did you buy?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c74a480cf557f380c57de4ea8cf67b21"" I said four, didn't I?" Sophia replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48a74aec57af46d38cce5d53d6f57690"" Well, yes. You somehow bought more than you promised," Dorothy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1c63cdb2741be5e10eb77390d0d7063"" Well, the chocolate ones had a deal! It was 2 for $4 dollars! Usually, the chocolate ones are so expensive!" Sophia explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10d059393c2ae5d720e94fb87b6744cb"" Well, now I know that we won't be needing to buy cheesecake for a while and it will be there when we need it," Dorothy said and Sophia smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e8f4fbcc909b68e401ccb2769aa04af"A few moments later. Rose and Blanche came in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38602d65e80f32dd4016434cfa60edbb"" Hey Rose, hey Blanche! How was your day?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c6b178b1bae5a99816355c24b0a0a63"" Oh, mine was great! I- that's a lot of cheesecakes!" Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a19d7b04f22f35575ebfe5512d8a6b1"" Really? I thought it was one big cheesecake," Rose added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a6bb0e6538b4cf8a2c83e74f11093bb"" No moron, ma actually bought a lot of cheesecakes! She said she would and she made her promise," Dorothy told Rose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0086487e50417d374913e1e4d5ccb1c"" Oh."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73073f4971c87f6a526d5b9343373ee1"Just then, the writers came home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59ec3a6b390602b902005b3d2007a561"" Rob, Buddy, and Sally! How are you guys doing?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="586f19e08fa2633492aef6f532761107"" If you ask me, I'm beat and I have a date I have to get through," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36af8b20abfabc0283f3567a608b4ca5"" I'm pretty tired too, we got the script done! We just need the end of the episode, then we're done. So there is a chance we will have five days off," Buddy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc3b70d8b507fab65b72ae8c33b5ad06"" Buddy, are you too tired to cook dinner with me?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5f31195d397131e5d6c95fd122cfc1c"" Oh yeah, I forgot about that! Hold on Sophia, I'm just going to go wash my hands and then we can start," Buddy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c09237d1c3455cb2bd2c91cbab31551"" Okay!" Sophia answered as she was setting up the ingredients./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="606c2eba8bc8a8d1ca93ce2e2883b320"" Which reminds me, I'm going to get ready for my date," Sally said as she stood up and left the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8a75b179424a05b96156f8e87884008"" So Rob, you have 5 days off?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db83ca3650114d4e4da5db34d2994c2a"" Possibly, after tomorrow," Rob answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95aba8fdfdcef04adfd702d878320f6d"" That's great! Now we can have some full days together instead of just evenings."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53f4884388577130e3e1ff89f49cdc3f"" I know, I'm looking forward to getting to know you and the girls a bit more. Will you excuse me, I need to see Buddy for a minute."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a63dca0fb95ebb65718b69d40f37997"" The writers have five days off?" Blanche asked Dorothy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f2ac8b98ec2dc8d4f8d63776baf65a7"" Yes, Blanche," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="225f537457d9e28978cedcdc660e5dbf"" Aw man! That means that Sally is going to be with us for five full days! It's bad enough that she's even here in my house," Blanche complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="843277b35436b457a6f308b0e92e0647""Quit complaining, Blanche! I don't care if you don't like her, but Sally is going to stay here as long as she needs and that is final!" Dorothy yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fd5507570021cab0927b6fc1425412e"" Dorothy Zbornak, you can't make my decisions for me! This is my house and I decide who can stay and who can't!" Blanche yelled back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08a5b67d4f7341239139ced1d832efe2"Dorothy said nothing because she didn't want the fight to go any further./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4138445fdc1501b813ed98b6c35de234"Buddy then came in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e1dc3e936ce80423c096c282ebdaddd"" Alright Sophia, let's get working on our spaghetti!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbd018b081c8d908afa55913b415c0a7"" Yay!" Sophia cheered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="369791b165d98964310a49250038f7bb"Dorothy thought it was cute that a writer of the Alan Brady show was cooking with her mother./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce862cbed0218bd89d8bc59c2c3c7614"Rob and Sally came in the kitchen and they were watching the scene./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="514b8920c6ff665c0659d7660d2c94d3"" Oh my isn't that cute!" Rob cried pulling out his camera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a226c506d98a8fe4d101bbf08c647d69"" I would love to stay and watch, but I gotta go," Sally said leaving the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="739b0a681e17362a36cd4e758408c22d"" Buddy, do you want to work on the noodles while I get the meatballs?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eff6047ee45d3b993869330e3bfed0f5"" That would be great!" Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca39f0f30ce3aa1091cbdbe9d06ea194"Rob, Dorothy, Blanche, and Rose continued to watch the adorable scene between Buddy and Sophia making spaghetti./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d213bedab805f52593f35643a92ec34"" Hey Sophia, what about the sauce?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0038f22de38e62ab0ab988baa39c46b5"" Yeah, what about it?" Sophia replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0acb6be1570c7012949e8b5f1459066b"" Who's going to make it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6fbd330216d6d9cc060eb2a2fe8e7bf"" We can split the work!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de1149bce4205e9bf5e7fb94410091df"Dorothy also started taking pictures on her camera as well and before they knew it, everyone was taking pictures. It was too cute to not take a picture of it./p 


	8. 8: Dinner, Movie, and 5 Days Off

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0ce07ad0ca46ce38024cdee14535e76"After that spaghetti dinner.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c95ae575fa89d491ed325cf53c3d108"" My goodness, wasn't that spaghetti good!" Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca4a5e504aa21f3b4080adae05f1a668"" Buddy and Sophia, you did an amazing job with the spaghetti!" Rose complimented./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60dc504b10939a4cd6df2d2c5b7ec5b2"" Thank you, but the person you should really thank, is Sophia. She taught me how to cook spaghetti," Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b12db1c0f51d4c51b1b80325da13bb49"" Thank you, Buddy. You did great too!" Sophia added giving Buddy a hug. He hugged back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="148d2e4ea3dba330ec71b33e29ccc2fd"" I forgot, I have to pick up something! I'll be right back. Blanche, come with me," Dorothy said. Blanche followed Dorothy to the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3e084c6e59c38776e2e5ea56dc1822a"As Dorothy opens the door, there was Sally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04ce7fa4900a2b51ade0ef1c3f225e83"" Oh hi Sally," Dorothy said going into the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a8dbc2f432d9aa9e77626ce4b91a930"" Well hello!" Sally replied in an angry manner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c40e092a1e26d0df2ab78ee352f99763"" Sal, what's with you?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2a0ea5107d9ab5ba81c8e3cc50f51b8"" I just had the worst date ever! Walter is the worst man ever and he's so inconsiderate! He may be nice and funny, but doesn't treat me like a woman! When we were getting in the car from dinner, he got the car door on my ankle and he wasn't even sorry!" Sally explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bc9ae424b30b3dd457d621ae176db6e"" Is that all?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="161cbf866c15044d0fd1a8985e4398c7"" No, there's more. I just don't want to go into any detail about it," Sally answered and noticed Rob was playing a dirty movie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8ef5f9e71fc009c7b2e82e06dd87f93"" Oh Rob, what are we watching? This looks gross!" she cried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a50f4ecde2e34c89665beb266f29fe0"" It's just a movie, Sal," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58974ddf6e998dc95a3135d8ce8a7217"" I'll get the cheesecakes!" Sophia shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b75f983e6c2f0f312a2af8b4485d01db"" Did you buy chocolate?" Buddy asked and Sophia nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ee74c87c5ffc0d980c6472f73ec842a"A few minutes later, the writers, Sophia, and Rose were sitting on the couch or a chair in the living room watching a dirty movie eating cheesecake./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8357c74c42cc7ae7f19d1a6e89bf2ec8"Blanche then came home to them watching dirty movies and eating chocolate cheesecake. Also, Dorothy came from the kitchen to the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="170109959caba3407bb6f1a93e8725c5"" What the hell are you guys watching?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb9ebd39ace9909b2de09c4b95673d58"" Hi Dorothy, we're just watching some dirty movies!" Sophia said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fb4f39f204d67afaae2f14ce7fcb634"" Ma, I told you a million times, you cannot watch dirty movies!" Dorothy yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82d7abbb04d7dd57c2a460f4d9290bd9"" Come on Dorothy, it's actually a good movie!" Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0a8d29b133acb2c88cdff93c7f48c56"" The rest of you can watch the movie. Ma, I need you in the kitchen!" Dorothy added dragging Sophia in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f137d7e020acbf3e9eb0f33dd41d7df2"" Sometimes, Sophia reminds me of my Aunt Agnes," Sally said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="004f28c084953e3817524028bef55c88"" Really Sal? Or are you just saying that so you could feel better from your date?" Buddy asked sarcastically warning an eye roll./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ecffaa5d8da0946747075d7aef061e9"" Hey, look at that! It looks like what me and my wife do!" Buddy exclaimed pointing at the TV./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d5b896ec1851b1242b5b2689f7346ad"" Really?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4eedb84a22467411a03abcd59d6c2d4"" What is that?" Sally asked. She looked up and saw what was happening./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea2110b9fa6b8b4afed04c910e8a72ca"" Oh Buddy, that's disgusting!" she added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="875470b13ef436da04e92d18109b626b"" Are you sure you don't do this with any of your dates?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4dbea6badb7b6cf20753141939eb5e9"Sally then started hitting Buddy with a pillow./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a1f473effec0da0cefee915232e9495"" I've done something like this, but in a bed. Not out on the streets," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f935884c3a1e91cc46641d54d0e168ce"" Alright, count me out! I'm not watching this anymore! You all are disgusting!" Sally cried storming off to her room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab01e8e39eaba25a467db58abf4af217"" I thought she would like this kind of stuff. I mean, she is a slut," Blanche thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="166aac5143ce116d28418f6612c7ebc2"Rose then got up from where she was sitting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e8e17f8001c4a5185f976326c3470ad"" Guys, I'm with Sally on this one. This is very gross stuff! I don't think anyone in St. Olaf would approve of this!" Rose shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="572bce45b0edc76109024749f2526a08"" Then how did you get pregnant and have kids, Rose?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63ba66b37610c77c11c2cb28702b2902"" I only did that for that purpose! Those people are doing it for money," Rose answered pointing at the screen then going into the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9baffb6f9f289724d562e6f483ff3b16"" Hey, I actually like this movie! Blanche, get the popcorn!" Buddy ordered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd7394107da0dbd0472d1f7a2e4f601d"" Why, yes sir," Blanche replied going into the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="461e502753a8c87c20f80e22dee81b76"The next day.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20d57ecc16c2b6e708faf7ebd6a80b63"The writers were working again today, but after today, they would possibly get 5 days off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73116456a59136462a3c0d59e5703302"" That movie was so crazy last night! I couldn't go to sleep!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="415431fec35b1780a4ce2501e8ff6303"" Me neither, I ended up watching another dirty movie," Rob added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0425837d3a8ec92a22c9647026d5071"" Do you two often watch dirty movies?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38471a31b598b21c0bd7f10ed226d7f3"" No, Laura wouldn't allow that," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64b768d31894c5184b17b7e889e20c3e"" Neither would Pickles. Sometimes I watch it on my alone time if I can't find a good movie," Buddy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bc9ebe819697ab5107eff948ffd129a"" Boys will be boys," Sally thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be4e4d7a2e743076e288026afeee6e43"" Are you almost done, Rob? I wanna get out of here and enjoy my 5 days off." Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9349627e9e28606bf8adac8577e1af4f"" Don't worry Buddy, I have one more sentence to type...and we're done," Rob answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16ea3068e62eb4f9f964cca75b8f05b3"Buddy and Sally cheered for joy. Mel then came in the office./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d920008b738f2e074e307dccf2bc390e"" Hey, look who ruined all the fun!" Buddy yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24111f0e91b7d925612b14a5a6a06fa3"" Haha, very funny," Mel replied sarcastically. "Rob, is the script done yet?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70a0a91a327cab1970dfdd9aa003b199"" Yes it is! We just got it finished," Rob replied giving the script to Mel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ca5a4b4521b14e90f4e68d84edfb870"" Thanks Rob! I will give this to Alan and if he likes the script, you and everyone else are off for 5 days," Mel told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8015045e63529e4fd9918a653ef42261"" Wait, I thought it was that if we got the script done, we could have 5 days off," Rob said all confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdcc855a8b752916af5a34255784444e"" I guess I didn't make myself clear," Mel replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f90ae9d2abdd182d185597885bd749d0"" The only thing you can make clear is your head," Buddy added. Mel glared at him and left the office./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3b0c0f336db1a8ffdb1b304460055bf"" Thank goodness we got that thing done! I hope we could get those days off," Sally said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43c2ff94f290dac62481a233fbfb2c35"" Me too! I wanna explore Miami instead of just working here," Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ebfef9d2ec349c036b2c16e25fb6794"" Yeah, so do I," Rob added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95cc3714d40abcae21804d5f17c0951d"At home.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec7c07b040fa7fe683ee75108897b41f"It is 5 in the evening and the girls were at home waiting for the rest of their temporary housemates./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21cd61984ca214aa4b237e941060f855"" Where is everyone? I'm making a tiramisu and I'm not letting it go to waste," Sophia said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83ad1471ae8a034dc2a7b6176c540b02"" They're probably working late, Sophia. Sally told me they wanted to get the script done by today so they could have the next 5 days off," Rose explained to Sophia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1444a5422c2a24d6566c89f3eabfdc9f"Blanche then clapped her hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2567ed9a010b90ce5313a1a201a66d72"" Good job, Rose! You now have an A plus!" She shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f19507fb5c9c73002d3ecf3d4d621c9f""An A plus in what?" Rose confusingly asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="debe63863fb33d06f3c4f42de0179049"" An A plus in English, Rose," Dorothy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a242b9aeac4046298c19e7038dea2f1"Rose nodded her head. Just then, the girls heard screams and cheers from the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f195f379196643e3470dbe8bf7b81eda"" Don't tell me there was a murderer in here!" Blanche cried leaving the kitchen and running to the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc0f4384d83409d98e4efa5827d78ec1"As Blanche was in the living room, she realized there was no murderer and it was just their guests screaming full of joy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d27161de8c0543136719cf67b073ba4"" What is with all that screaming? I swear, someone could have been murdered!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f56d1a963c9cfe3d5dba3ca1258e52c"" If there is anyone who could have been murdered, it's you!" Sally replied with a laugh and Blanche glared at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8a86ef1a3727115e304daff3c58e31d"Dorothy then came into the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c8e7cddc63bb2d71bff15e8a1a0ae93"" Why were you guys screaming?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6b439fe8cd3751e85011d5a834d7e0f"" Not even a hello?" Sally asked annoyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d18d66fabba54c2e63d9156ec2ce76c"" Alan liked our script, so he's giving us 5 days off," Rob explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c78d924b7ca24b04242632dcdd87ace4"" That's great!" Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="188ba9b2b098f132ecbd43389d685aed"" Yeah, sorry for all that screaming," he continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3560af2945497b9e4ff412028770a31"" Oh no, that's alright! Sophia's cooking a tiramisu and she wants you all to try it," Blanche said as she goes back in the kitchen and brings out a slice of a tiramisu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="406f185b3452d2d7cdb2e196bf5b45d6"" Oh, a tiramisu!" Buddy cried taking a bite. "My goodness, that is so good!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0642ff2bfcc0a880454abc6e687a3c67"" That is good!" Rob exclaimed munching on the tiramisu. "Have a bite, Sal."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="698125afbc85dd568b8b4803b075194c"" Nah, I'm thinking Blanche made it herself and I'm not about to get food poisoning again," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="762dc1b11dae07587eee1fa3d9657ad6"" No, Sophia made this! Try it, it's good!" Buddy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ca80c6e653617e2a9a6b13821ab6180"" Besides, I'm on a diet! I ate too much of that cheesecake last night," she continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3874a31b23a8fcffc74e370f060686a"Sophia then came into the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b906c6542832c8d376f3d3312f16e8c5"" Do you guys like my tiramisu?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2194190f32737fe94e65056ce0ec2c01"Rob and Buddy nodded while Sally just smiled which made Sophia really happy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="937d90e17d6f1b1ede3650f9f86c6599"" I'm glad you all like it!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2c27911f11e11bc799852ab5bae89b9"" Can I have another piece?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a97611726bef92046b8b26fcfc53e834"" Sorry Buddy, I made it for the girls too. I have an idea, how about tomorrow I'll get up bright and early and I'll make you a big tiramisu cake. Besides, I'm making breakfast tomorrow," Sophia suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfc96ebe60e7c81b048ae4b4defa6356"" Really? You'll do it?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="daa62eb6f2d9321de811c463e6361bf9"" Cross my heart, hope to die, I will," Sophia replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c8b7571d2da4f0098ef61a953b9a6ad"" Oh Sophia, I don't know how to thank you!" Buddy cried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d77ca969bdca8cc7b78c07089a537848"" Thank her by chunking it all down tomorrow morning," Sally replied and Rob laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d97c9f0e99b7741f48073fd28bf438c6"" Haha, very funny," Buddy mimicked Sally and she mimicked back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5365f54be9d5130449c985f066607cf1"" I'm cooking dinner tonight, do you want anything?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d71ae761dbf008bfa59612c43d5d2fab"The writers shrugged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d5dfa97f9e5f18a217368c388e9c69e"" Make whatever you want and we'll have some of that," Rob answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6bf779fabbf6d4c08727feb74fa04dc"" You three are no help. I'll just ask the girls," Sophia said going back into the kitchen./p 


	9. 9: At War

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f866243fa486019679865957c389037b"The next day, it was the writers' first day out of five days off. Oh boy, they were happy to not be working because they never really got the chance to explore Miami and all they had to do was work./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d992a94eef008e70f957d85edbe42836"Sophia was in the kitchen finishing up her tiramisu that she promised Buddy. Just then, Buddy walks in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5393b6247e1734f9b7d24f23471d079e"" Good morning Sophia," Buddy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07ff5be14f54500eef7bf59173852f47"" Good morning Buddy! I made you your tiramisu like I promised you," Sophia replied giving him the tiramisu. Buddy was shocked that Sophia actually made him a tiramisu and kept her promise. Remember people, don't make promises you can't keep!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="878338e9fe757e35c2f09e7b04ee2c97"Rob, Sally, and Dorothy then came in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ab8de93517457dff22a4547f7fd9ca6"" Good morning Buddy and Sophia," all three of them said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2674b1212f28b06d45e9fc3055a34d7d"" Good morning," Sophia replied back serving everyone breakfast while Buddy was muffling the words and stuffing his face with the tiramisu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a715a6b5c9a52daf1e631211a49b8974"Sally then gave Buddy a dirty look./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5310bfd8adce6c34546501b7534d3eb"" She actually did it, huh? Sally asked and Buddy nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96bb6391a1fefa5695b25a4171af2a04"" Well, don't come crying to me when you gain a pound," she continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcd1cd6207f9442ff3ce112ee9feed4c"Blanche then came in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f47357cc9079a2df793bf0b4e6740170"" Good morning friends and slut," Blanche said and looked at Sally when saying slut./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4f873a8dfef1cae28cc3b37267581cf"Sally looked like she was about to slap her. She was on the verge of getting up, but Rob stopped her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6eb049a34eaaf5b9a29f7847bb69c9e"" Don't let her get to you, Sal," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e718df88499a28cefd24612452852cfb"Sally then sat back down to continue her breakfast./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5dc28e9daf5885f2406512cfcbd81b1e"" I just realized I have to spend 5 whole days with her," Sally whispered while pointing at Blanche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e96397be57e64b1d1025a8eb66fb7680"" Sally, don't let Blanche get to you. It's her birthday at the end of the month and Blanche hates birthdays. They make her feel old and she hates that feeling. Once we threw a surprise party for her and we didn't know she hated surprise parties," Dorothy whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8277dc555462160e5968d7a10668942a"" At least Blanche has somebody to celebrate birthdays with. I spend my birthdays either alone or with a date," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa06130a8dc087000ed82f653cb6e3ea"" That is not the point, just look. If Blanche is bothering you, talk to me or Rob. Rob is someone you can always count on and I am a teacher so I can give her some discipline like how I do with my students," Dorothy explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="826ffb4b75f1cf55d60624f7f38504cd"" Question, does that give her an excuse to treat me that way?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00e1807254b440122f5595a98924337a"" No, absolutely not! She should be treating you like you belong here because that's how we treat our guests," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e8b2554505f474d33dd82def2d57d40"Sally smiled and nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="042e8b65cc6923493fd6cf43ca0c4670"" Has anyone seen Rose?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9ee8bfd62d83db8e55ba7078b806736"" How should I know? I wasn't with her last night," Dorothy answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c58a983f0ffb209ce0381e12dbcd84d7"" Maybe the slut knows. She probably also knows why she's wearing that ugly bow in her hair," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12609ef8f15c0d76daf2e6628bcf053d"Sally looked up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dc99ac12d990e79f29ece7aad403394""Pardon me?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13dfa76251bc1fe69b709cebe7443cf7"" You sleep in the same room as Rose. You should know where she is," Blanche continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c091ef49fb7eea98f93bcd41c4d22522"" Listen up southern lassie, I have no idea where she is. I woke up and she went bye bye," Sally yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59dff492f4c982d941046bedb0885225"" Temper Sally!" Rob warned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3cda4ec1ebed32aee97972869fa8218"" You better take that back!" Blanche yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16584e1e0b59abdc4d16a760a3c52d52"" I certainly will not! You've been rude to me and constantly calling me a slut ever since I got here! First, you get mad because some fellas like me. Second of all, you food poison me and then you draw on me and ruin my sweater while I'm taking a nap on your couch. Lastly, you bleached my skirt this morning and that is why I'm wearing slacks and your wearing one of my dress you stole. You may think I'm a slut, but in reality, it's you! I only go after one man while you go after like 10 a week," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f6549c0b2abc6fcb23aca0119d6461a"Blanche was shook that Sally got her good! Blanche then decided to make a comeback./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c1b4d580c4cae3891e4893e13ba09eb"" Well, you have ruined my reputation! You steal my men and I did all of that to teach you a lesson. Also, I stole your dress because it looks good on me and not you and I bleached your skirt because it's ugly! The lesson is that bad things will happen when you take a man from Blanche," Blanche continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="464db71af9311e0aad547818e5d549f1"" Now, cut it out you two! I get it, you guys have been having issues since Sally herself and the boys have arrived. Now, I have one exercise to give you both-," Dorothy got cut off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a880eec0615a74916b4081f35a9fa453"" I can't exercise right now Dorothy, I have an interview to get to for work and I'm gonna be late," Blanche said leaving the kitchen using the backdoor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52b1ddaafa1069ce8703c9da5af28674"Dorothy then turned to Sally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="223ea0f89572581de009b53e2db473a7"" Sally, I did the best I could," Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52acf81b8d00a3d194fbc240c125647f"" It's alright Dorothy, at least you tried," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f798d29e652d07a0383a116d1ed7e744"" At least you spoke up to Blanche and confronted her."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="745bd1525b49561b43bc68d069a3a901"" Yeah, you're right. I was able to confront her!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d517e0dba72cd03a2573c9e3be8cd2cb"" What happened to the fight?" Buddy asked still munching on the tiramisu. "It was getting good!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e79117d5eeaab10a2aa6351411d9678f"" Well, too bad it's over! I roasted her so bad," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a9c1269f898b269a7d8f667847122f3"" Really? I thought it was more like she roasted you," Buddy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5bea8a45236e965e7fabc2bfe26d99b"Sally glared at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83813d8893f276af08ef79e86fbc90c6"" Buddy, that's enough!" She yelled playfully punching him in the arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9de39e1063e2c6a28cd34d7fc7364ec"" Geez, I'm sorry Sal!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="145ace4406a56ac1ef39b608b1fbdc13"" Guys, I'm not teaching today so what do you say about me taking you around Miami for the day so you can get to know the city since you'll be working here for a while?" Dorothy suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="133e72a8132360eada785f71d96137c8"" You'll be working here for a while? We're already working here!" Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="002d05271c7c38b4bcb2e1f4fd7d1b92"Dorothy began cracking up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11f3ba1f4348fc23ec04eb5552975a13"" That would be nice to take us around, thank you Dorothy," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16c9bc4f4d2f9fe8c30405515ee88ef7"" You're welcome, Rob," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f37756570fe768419b5b09cb5aae7e3f"" So, here is our day planned. Why don't I take you around Coconut Grove, have lunch, go to Miami Beach and maybe later we can play a game of tennis! How does that sound?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4952c33d909507f23094851699e4d620"" I like the idea, but Buddy and Sally won't play tennis," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4b5fd17efe9ea6394d058ae9c5a8318"" You're pretty darn right I won't play tennis! I don't own active wear, I'll ruin my hair, and sweat like a dog, because it is hot in Miami" Sally said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93da21f4ac591f5b9817df647ec8770a"" I'll ruin my hair too," Buddy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="600a3b5a6de012d6dc0c77535336f34d"Sally turned to Buddy in annoyance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5eca6772e77d8905bfffb7416f7a3462"" What do you mean you'll ruin your hair? You're hair isn't long enough to get ruined!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb1a5903e7fb2390210c82f6c53bf684"" Your hair isn't either!" Buddy started laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7358a029a5bc91955fac86256febe39c"" My hair is not that easy to fix, Buddy!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="599fea273097200ae37dddda9529eef1"" Cut it out you two!" Rob yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8897fa3cc3d0991c98df3836aae112c0"" Sorry Dorothy, I'm not into sports," Sally told Dorothy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a37d74b6ad5b3b7496e84f93c9ec23fc"" That's okay! There is a coffee shop down the street that you and Buddy can go to while Rob and I play," Dorothy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d1c4fbc90485e9b60758292fd2b0a6e"" I'll get my stuff together and then we can go," she continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d1c4fbc90485e9b60758292fd2b0a6e"-strong I might update another chapter today! Stay tuned! /strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d1c4fbc90485e9b60758292fd2b0a6e"strong -oldhollywoodbaby/strong/p 


	10. 10: It's Miami Time!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="571646173d5083acac75f9aef5b2e72a"A few minutes later, Dorothy was ready to take the writers out for a day in Miami. Everyone was in Dorothy's car. Dorothy was driving, Rob was in the passenger seat, and Buddy and Sally were in the back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a300e66107cd18e089a6efb7fd34b9d"" Dorothy, what's Coconut Grove?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b07dae348a5bf4a1ad84ebb92284c438"" It's a grove full of coconuts , Rob!" Buddy replied sarcastically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5f79a4db18d27f587e54a77f785e5a6"" No Buddy, it's an outdoor mall," Dorothy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70c6d2ed4b2cfd33944f8b48b535a887"" And I didn't bring any money!" Sally cried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0efbb285e7e7d2edea91e90bffe13a3""What's the matter with that? You can look inside the shops," Buddy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be9c0fa24fa8d5cb1b27d6e4b4f76597"" You obviously don't understand females, Buddy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="450c910d06e354572bb93472e3096d37"" How so?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ab5bd98b89e0e31d42ce7770d47c7f9"" When a female looks inside a store and see something they like, they think that they have to get that item."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d5c151861e2230d9fb1e4b8cb8815fd"" That's how you are?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43ab05f3cc9870e202dad9dc904c7cc9"" Yeah, sometimes. I used to be more like that until my aunt Agnes told me that money doesn't grow on trees."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9021398bc8f4e1b520c9e09507f98607"" Well, your aunt is a very wise woman," Dorothy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8152f895522e6ee098b7ce3a4c7d924"" She is wise," Sally replied trying to reach for something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0254deba47deb152858eb6ed8782f96e"" You three have such great chemistry together, Rob. Is it always like this?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de97ef1626f2af74fb8004241488b508"" Well, yeah-" Rob then got cut off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a33f38ed88c2818bbcad757e814ce4a"" Will you look at that! My wallet was in my purse! How could I be so stupid to think this wasn't in my purse!" Sally shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13063852d6334b4ca9cb1ef61aab3048"" What happened to when you said money doesn't grow on trees?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3919a0e06e0c67e2b4c8f2b1ea05d61a"" Shut up, Buddy! I'm about to get some souvenirs from Miami," Sally replied hugging her wallet. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9de2b0127d3c62001ff6f034ab549a6c"(Time skip)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb4d1c9e5b6c8447338dcb76f9b89890"By the time shopping was done, Dorothy and the writers went out to lunch and they got a table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b5c1cb066204e9270c41601102c2218"" How do you guys like Miami so far?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5095ef349f3f1a1544b1a803e4fa6a13"" It's so nice over here and the weather is just perfect!" Rob answered with joy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88497fc835f9afd4adcf7c18b5d2378f"" Yeah, I agree with Rob. It is a little hot, but I would like to have this kind of weather in New York," Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afd9bffb314dca9069f635b0ed52ac8b"" I love this weather! It's something new because back from where we live, it's cold and we always have to take coats with us wherever we go!" Buddy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0e1e24c41080b5bc22afad152ad5ba5"" I wish it was a little colder here in Miami. In Miami, it gets so hot to the point where I'm about to cry because it's so hot," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0bece9271662f71c50975f254498a67"There was some appetizers served for them. They were served with some pita chips and some spinach cheese dip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ea317d2179d06f810eb5f8b9c6a50c7"" Let's dig in, shall we?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06bb158019c12291330a9bc129ff6489"The girls picked up some chips while Buddy denied it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f49f9b9220dd3af4fcf765dab5b8cb0"" Nah, I'm still too stuffed from that tiramisu Sophia made this morning," he said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="383624459bbafdeaadfacaec4575d16e"" Not surprised," Sally replied munching on a chip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf19899b350a2e7bfc7d216c8f6181df"" Those two joke around so much," Dorothy pointed out to Rob./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea56cae3a80d3492b7c99ce6bfed60db"" Yeah, they do. They're like best friends," Rob told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccb99e3f2f787b9c225b800411d60d80"" I thought you were best friends with them as well," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4fc9754cea1dd974a26e810e5c49eb2"" Well, I am. The thing is that they both have known each other longer than they both have known me," Rob explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0576c8a7aaa7b3286477c14fcb548bac""Oh," Dorothy nodded her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecc2405b3683f9826d41091398b56af5"" So Sally, I heard that you have never been married," she continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="726dcf19df51e9fa32478a5cb3c8ba9c"" Huh?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d621a84f6dfc9a10f0501fffef6524b5"" Never married? I heard that you have never been married," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4c0cd69d3ed8cdb9e6f86269a632e39"" Oh! Yeah, I've never been married," Sally told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b475b8e20a0a439258bebd36fee7a2d"" How does that feel? Are you lonely or are you happy?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82791c31a8e345d4cb569c954e5100bd"" A bit of both. Sometimes, I wanna have a fella to myself and have kids and other times, I feel free and I don't have to commit to something so serious," Sally told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd719c7ff64d7dba09a8ad83366d0bb7"" You currently have a fella don't you?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="309b176bf8cb9e99d903a14519cc2bde"" Herman? Yeah, we don't talk about that," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa022ed6e17c385c202632c08fc30bb7"" You're dating? I thought you were single," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dfbb7b1b3b15edfc2a3210aa59b7279"" I date him sometimes. I would have enjoyed it more if his mother wasn't always around. He's too much of a mama's boy. If I get another fella before I leave Miami, I'll give Herman back to his mother," Sally explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c4bb775753585d33cf9523675c823e1"Dorothy nodded again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="415f42a82de19620a3c9fd1abced43d1"(Time skip)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ba22ed969ec2ec9da9d1b372be1c3f5"Lunch was over. A couple of hours later, Dorothy and Rob were on the tennis courts and Buddy and Sally went to get coffee./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48b6fcf4f30e95865e0322c6fe3b8e45"" Hey Dorothy, do you mind taking a break?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e13a92db4af16c38699a370c2003b63"" Sure," Dorothy replied putting her tennis racket down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00c91a60c000a0f7cc05727bfadde62f"Rob put his racket down and the two walked over to the benches./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b0470854223eea6f69a5d1434ce1fb1"" I know I've been repeating this the entire day, but you, Buddy, and Sally have perfect chemistry," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72f4006722c0e56f96fdbde1ff886e81"" That's okay! And thank you!" Rob replied/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c370c7f4abcbd715419b290efa65e490"" Is it always like that?" Dorothy asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea2c8b5c98575545554925469bd677e3"" Dorothy, I already told you, yes it is," Rob told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3368cb84677c2235b27dfee5a752304"" Are you sure, because when I asked you the same question in the car, you hesitated on your answer." Dorothy said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="138f86d5a918880106411e8dc264129b"" Well, the truth is not always. I didn't want to say it in front of Buddy and Sally because it would hurt their feelings. I mean, as workers we argue, but it barely happens. It only happens when we're stressed out and when we stress out, we're not ourselves. Other than that, most of the time we get along pretty well," Rob explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fb59c9da22a2ccce68b3108ffb3454e"" I mean, that is normal. How would that hurt Buddy and Sally's feelings?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab86837e8c33c8cf85b197c68a4fa325"" Well, I just think it will if I were to say what I just told you in front of them," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1d04104179f756a544e0e81a8d280b5"" Also, my mother told me about how well you guys work which is the cause for your perfect chemistry with your co-workers," Dorothy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89f2b7f974177e958d11c046d8d838f7"" I remember that day. It was just me and Buddy because Sally had food poisoning that day, remember?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de8cc66fde286c26a9da38fbe31c2e21"" Yeah. My next day off is not for another four days so when it's one of my days off, My mother and I want to see how you guys work, is that okay?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b211164f97ae1537cfd0163d0fbfb180"" Well you see, when people watch us we get stressed. One time, there was this lady who was watching us work because she was going to put us in an article or that's what we thought and we got really nervous and we made total fools of ourselves," Rob explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0743c2bf8a2ab67acf90578cda974bfe"" Who made fools of who?" Buddy out of nowhere asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea580f151fbffc76a38201ce2223daa3"Once Rob saw that it was Buddy that was asking the question, he freaked out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c53fee9d54475fa8aa780ba45e500f9"" Buddy, you scared me!" Rob exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f15c77095372cdef11f3429640f20435"" I'm sorry," Buddy apologized./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83fd41d98d691d7c9a400fca15c930b0"" That's okay, Buddy. By the way, where's Sal?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f71c911545f3d2a69f8c5846268d196"" She's powdering her nose. Anyways, what's this thing about making fools of who?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da9439975c4e4da4ec43d80bc5acc52a"" To answer your question Buddy, I was telling Dorothy about the time there was this one lady who came in to see us work because we thought she was a journalist who was putting us in an article. Do you remember when we got really nervous and stressed out we ended up fighting and making total fools of ourselves."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0cda97bb01cf95437b94c4dc8ee4a94"" Who's fighting?" Sally out of nowhere asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b30cfa1864a8d7cbc13f7a1ea599e27"Rob saw her and freaked out again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c061f02d7036a577ab1fd354ed17fc9"" Oh my god, I am so sorry Sal, but you scared me," Rob told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca360eaf6eb8eed53923d1f418de8961"" What's this talk about fighting?" she asked dying to know what Rob is talking about./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a59a77ef1214fd064d8a7e94ae2f741"" He was talking about the time where we were going to be mentioned in an article or that's what we thought and there was a lady who came in and we had a fight because we got nervous and-," Buddy explained but got cut off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="359a79ea0d8b3412f9c810dc9812db43"" Say no more! I know what you're talking about," Sally said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfa5c5e9b908a7d16cc2036abdb507f2"" You do?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7177d68b81143aec6bb1fff74197e507"" Yeah, and Buddy and I got upset when the article came out because I don't remember who wrote the article, but whoever did it, they switched our surnames. I mean, who could mix that up?" Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad1098c26b475b276e66d0d4e8e28427"" It was a silly mistake! Don't tell me you're still upset about it," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1275d2345924213142a76ad2c2d6853"" Eh, I'm not as upset as I was before," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ce858adfb58a3b666170b545689499e"" Me neither, I knew it was a mistake," Buddy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07b7b3f9abb71c50477921526973e99e"Dorothy checked her watch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cd6b3a6013ac970d57f012776ec55cb""My, will you look at the time! I gotta be home!" Dorothy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3314b1dbcf6c7d9ac1f65fbc743222d4"" Why do you have to be home?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8968e22ee579e3b5d2131dbfc2c802f5"" My roommates are coming home from work and I want to greet them, Buddy," Dorothy replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51a4263e779c67214ae012a4e27cb8e2"" Do you guys want to stay and call a cab or do you want to come home?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12fa27d42abb3ee8512bfa56c53e195e"" Well, we don't know yet. We need to see how much Sally has in her wallet," Buddy told Dorothy and Sally glared at Buddy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32c084c34a0a7ac9af6a028c6bced697"" So, I'm paying huh?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a83e3d889280421fa0bd46c38365f9ff"" Well, you spent the least money if not, no money when we were shopping. I'm surprised because I thought you would spend the most money," Buddy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63552c72e325f09c7a34411097ddd915"" Haha, very funny," Sally replied sarcastically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cbc338d16487bfd5fa2df9aadb45f54"" Thank you Dorothy, but I think we will take a cab," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3bcb910205bc1de99dcb641a70cfa96"Dorothy gave him a thumbs up and went straight to her car./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e67d26b06b105dd80e47bb65282fbc3"Back at the house.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d118442c570edfe8905ed93bde7f73e0"Dorothy came home and saw that all of her roommates were home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6e33d3fb04c7634c9e496034f064a3d"" Well, it's about time Dorothy came home!" Sophia shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68ccdc1c45313ad6b9adb051c3f5f46f"" Ma!" Dorothy replied in annoyance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e33ac7d47252d69830b0bc29444a4999"" Where were you Dorothy? I was worried sick about you!" Rose cried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11caced81997ef059d21232518bf3523"" I spent the day with the writers of the Alan Brady Show, Rose. I didn't run off in the woods," Dorothy told Rose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6bc9d7e3f59d6b5de6de611d5ade60d"" Well, it's just that usually you're home so early ," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae5528b0ee34a8b7054b0536f9236fdb"" I know that, Rose. Just not tonight," Dorothy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76828ff33525a7fede26e2842efd5d05"" Where are the writers? Did you leave them in the woods?" Sophia asked smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c6d3b1b9e01bcfeb86c5b4a2e1b68b6"" No ma, I would never do that! I asked them if they wanted to come home with me and they said they'll take a cab because I offered them to stay at the Coconut Grove," Dorothy explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44259b14ce0b3c69a8e5334bf3885219"" Ouch!" Sophia replied smiling and laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdddaf6c6651765af7795c496956ee80"" What do you mean ouch?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfff43181ad7a71db0070233e3424552"" Did Sophia hurt herself?" Rose asked worriedly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ae14a68aaba918657d70c35ff5b72a9"" Come on Rose, let's go into the kitchen and make dinner. I am starved," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="645742a85b8c8303e5b569d68bed4fe4"" Okay," Rose replied with a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94768e3453b28c0399e93e95ea5535e3"" Rose, go in there or I'll hit you on the head with a newspaper as your dessert," Dorothy threatened while smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c28e3a56021f8f064dce7131a5febb5"Rose got scared and ran into the kitchen. Dorothy began to crack up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81c5ce153f5ae03b35e3ff2d3c1b4025"" What a dummy!" she thought going into the kitchen./p 


	11. 11: Roasts

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3812444c06baeed4369956fbf9705282"Later that evening, the writers came home just in time for dinner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5994164b32e39b6d7c00ea0577b144c"" That was such a great show! Those dancers are amazing!" Rob exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efac919a06dbb13afbb2765902bc2bb1"After Dorothy left them, the three writers happen to stop by a dance show and watch it. It was worth it because they were all in awe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="050f2cdd8a6114d13e0cfc9bea26c16b"" Those moves they were doing were so crazy! I almost thought that someone would get hurt!" Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fb30a0bcb311c2d3fa68ae5c24b47ee"" Aren't you going to say hello?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3a380097315535d1a2125ce698d65b5"" Oh, sorry Rose! Hi," Rob replied. Buddy and Sally said hi as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a156efc99e5c23bd513a5fefde1c8625"" What's this talk about a dance show?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cba6513e499a87e2992f7cda921987dd"" We happen to stop by a dance show and ended up watching it," Sally told Rose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87d26a0ebcf7d61c6b50fc3e463bbd85"" I would have loved to come too!" Rose whined./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76d88b56ecd2a6c6e01c70e027f54f26"" I'm sorry, I didn't know! You could have told me so!" Sally exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5acf20d20c545f67d04cfb9418187310"" Don't worry, maybe next time," Buddy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0436d3344cc2113fbe1e78b114c65ac3"" Come in the kitchen, we have dinner ready," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dc924deb3ed6e0a71302e6914516fe1"" And you didn't tell me?" Sally mimicked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20b15970bb8ee51c5aae1b979a4851cb"" Shut up, Sally," Rose replied annoyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d4a8b478feee32f9154983c0bf0e07c"In the kitchen.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53aab89290631dd755c6dd76d655187e"As the writers came into the kitchen, Dorothy greeted them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9626e1a0d0d8fb20cc0caef98bd028d9"" Buddy, Rob, and Sally! You came home safely!" Dorothy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc79656b555c8d561fb69ff734ec58de"" Safely? Are you kidding? It was hot and cramped in the cab!" Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20fababcbb54f9cfd71e6d8766b25d86"" It was?" Sophia asked turning off the stove./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57b6409b3301cbe0bdb48a462a190301"" Yeah! I couldn't even move in there and I'm sweating like a dog," Buddy complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68e96e4297af398f6e09f8d662a6836a"" I almost lost two things and actually lost one thing. I almost lost my bow, my earring, and I actually lost my shoe and I blame Rob for my shoe!" Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8389f8a6044331280085079d71d2929"" Well, I'm sorry Sal, but your shoe was in my face so I threw it out of my face. I didn't think it would fall off of your foot!" Rob explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="feae142c45261a7c50b4c01def9f7205"" That's okay, Rob. I never really liked those shoes anyways," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5474d1be1d8aa1eeca99f969267b0b84"" How many backseats were there?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41db5e41eb7bec287fd87f130f619d94"" Only two," Buddy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="825c2629c225b9767883c9512b67b148"" Then you took the wrong cab! The ones with the two seats and the back with three people is the worst thing that can happen. This happened to me, Dorothy, and my late husband," Sophia explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21f5104b37f158b30ac37611239aef0c"" Ma, that never happened! You just made that up!" Dorothy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bdb7ba65d59680dccab032fb6fce656"" No, I didn't! It was true! You just don't remember because you were only seven months old!" Sophia replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a71a6ed3c1ab92c4d8c0a1fb01f38ad"Dorothy rolled her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62c6cd5d8bf677ed077cd20662cb76e1"The next day.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6193d436b77089257991bda299a5c256"Buddy and Sophia were sitting on the couch in the living room making some roasts. They were currently laughing from the last joke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e9bed83a4cfcae943435e5644f72374"" I kind of feel bad we insulted Rose with her right there. Now she left the house and I have no clue when she will be back," Sophia told Buddy and he shrugged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d81728a5843c544b2e95150a9ab7705e"" Hey, how's this one? I'm not saying Mel is bald, but a woodpecker would peck his head!" Buddy said and Sophia cracked up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a87865eadf3fbac6b4029a066412a87"" I have a good one! I'm not saying Rose is a nitwit, but she doesn't know what two plus two is!" Sophia said and it was Buddy's turn to crack up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6952e61cf3ed6a50994baf838a30faf0"Blanche then came in the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90cb4af194da71a5b3ef56bdd34ee5e2"" Hello Buddy and Sophia! What are you doing?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a500000c1db2efe2114bb60bfcb4fb0"" Hi Blanche! We're making a bunch of roasts!"' Sophia replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a78eaabe0e9aa65021042147dd1261b0"" They're good ones too!" Buddy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df5d2862765d2ed008edd37c30bf6838"" Really? Well, give me one," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1af36a30bf457aeb6e378ce434c1feb"" You're on it! I'm not saying Mel is too tall, but he can look down at the Statue of Liberty!" Buddy said and Blanche began laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="204c0e1875ed716bd055d9830ab3d812"Dorothy was the next one to come into the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe7625ecb6765eabc86d7fc04d2b5ff5"" Hello guys! What are we laughing at?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d370311599be696afabae00b71332dd9"" Hi Dorothy! Buddy and your mother are making some roasts! These are really good! You wanna hear one?" Blanche asked looking at the flashcards of jokes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fca8cc89c2d29181c7bd9fce62090f3"" Sure," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="395d747c4004ca7b51da495debd58588"" This is a good one! I'm not saying Dorothy wears anything too big on her, but she never wears anything in a small," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6c4fa55d2af7064a90e129e9c209fbc"Buddy and Sophia began laughing, Blanche tried not to laugh and Dorothy feels a little offended./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5433f6bbc0d4a7a1cbcd61466fcb958"Sally then walked in the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee38ea2c3b3e66c9c13e4e4daf4f2205"" Hiya fellas! What's going on?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="678d7be00c114bd63dfba46dd7c1b984"" The room darkened when you walked in," Blanche said and Sally glared at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2fb62c0e75eb7a0dda9bdad4bdede77"" We're making roasts! Wanna hear one?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4b7b5526c86a2b2769902d742e1cfee"" Sure!" Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad1b5d2f9b6a897bf1faacd101f77847"" I'm not saying Rob is clumsy, but he hurts himself when playing sports!" Buddy said and Sally couldn't hold in the laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="203e3e4fae21117b4b91b9516bfe1a0b"" I have a good one! I'm not saying Sally is a little girl, but the bows make her look like a toddler," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73245160ef25af6027d8b58dcf260b75"" Well, I have a better one! I'm not saying Blanche is a slut, but she went after at least ten men this past week," Sally said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2cd4e72a4c467934faf8de00cbdd9b2"" Are you kidding me? She probably went after more than ten men! If not, probably more than a hundred! Why didn't I think about writing that down!" Sophia added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a641bccdf767b15a374a9088cbd2b286"" Sally, you take that back or I'll make another joke about you!" Blanche yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c04244d6d455dfdf4c7f6fb7d4f0cb6a"" Go ahead! It won't hurt my feelings!" Sally yelled back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8167150c1536bbca9402df41c3233cd4"" I'm not saying Sally is a girl, but she shouldn't be doing a man's job!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aaa80c2d93d0cbbd27094cd03baecdc9"" I'm not saying Blanche is old, but she could definitely be my mother!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0e58e5325727cd5786bbfbe04034403"" I'm not saying Sally is a criminal, but she stole the spotlight from me and ruined my reputation!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe098f3e3a6f5148ae8fff7af4ca9542"" I'm not saying Blanche isn't funny, but she's terrible at jokes she'll be voted as the worst clown in the circus!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49a0494f914367905dadd1bf366dd52c"" Why you miserable, no good, low life-,! Blanche got cut off/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6110f5fbebb00d0c20a70b88db6a83aa"Dorothy then decided to cut the fight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="471d9d1b77b8b826abc2b0e17cd551ae"" That is enough! I have had it up to here with you two! Blanche, you taunting Sally needs to stop!" Dorothy yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33c14f7fd8b8014875dd3641b883fdf2"" Are you taking her side, Dorothy?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5bb283ca3e3b9827da1a2f586a958c0"" I am not on any side, Blanche! I just want to make peace with everybody. I'm actually really upset with you though! You are not making our guest feel welcomed and you've been trying to sabotage the poor thing before you got on her bad side," Dorothy explained to Blanche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93e0acf7248340296e6db2c5d7933c9d"" Alright. Now will you excuse me, I am about to take a hot bath," Blanche replied leaving the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52b1ddaafa1069ce8703c9da5af28674"Dorothy then turned to Sally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="934aaecae521082e39de551fa2b0f673"" You know what? I am actually really upset with you too!" Dorothy added pointing at Sally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9298c98989c89ea6e50e6a08cc4c3f9"" Why? What did I do?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56afe2899f79d8542bb81191ec324951"" Dorothy, Buddy and I are going to my room," Sophia told her daughter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3c509461855aaa9e72af6acbf8217b4"" That's fine, ma! I was going to tell you and Buddy to leave anyway," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0b2b7a7e0ded4a53cf019df9b158161"" Dorothy, what did I do?" Sally asked again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="945e25b5c0afb6449ddf529ce04036c5"" Listen Sally, you are letting her get away with this and you are not taking this well! You almost never speak up, and whenever you do, you make the argument worse! Blanche can be very immature and right now, you are stooping to her level! If you want her to stop making fun of you, you need to handle this like a mature adult!" Dorothy exclaimed and Sally nodded like she was a little girl who got in trouble for something and admitted it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a833423fe989afd1aa8023b18b3f3815"" Do you understand?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cbbf5d03f6217ad8629dac7c831ac48"" I do, Dorothy. Listen, I am very sorry about this. I-," Sally got cut off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0bc2d350ddcc429b6f2b7d0eae437a5"" It is not your fault this whole thing started, Sally. It is actually Blanche's fault. She's done really bad things to you and trust me, she is never like that. I mean she has been like that, but it isn't as bad as this," Dorothy explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="144980232aa97eade55da0de1983facd"Sally then heads to the piano and sits down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb204dd07ab2bf49ffee868c8ecce009"" Look, I can go talk to Blanche about this," Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="baf89d37fa4361ec05968c54308a4389"" Okay," Sally replied starting to fidget with the keys./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a0d475e60aa6d97c37bfb355f8d1b1b"Buddy and Sophia came back into the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc6867583d63c1e109dd9ab062670738"" Is the coast clear?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2fc6dce21165fc582190f230a4e09dd"" Yes, come back. Just don't do anymore jokes and if you are, so them in the kitchen or outside on the lani. I've had enough with jokes for today. They were more like insults than jokes," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcd8ca2a8299327c607894766c251f7e"Buddy and Sophia went outside while Sally stayed inside continuously playing the piano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfb2f3412d313800dd2e868c14d55a24"Rob then came inside and saw Sally playing around with the piano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cb4f2fdb65b8b06bec40b436bffd501"" Hey Sal!" Rob said full of glee./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33ce072e67b81d05d60f109292f3b848"Sally looked up and waved and looked back down to the piano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96ae22f35056806fadd8707eec383a36"" Is something wrong?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="569cbc6da59526a950e788ed3d8f48c7"" Nah, I'm just a little shaken that's all," Sally told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7546430a8290c9333085009794115310"" Really? What happened?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="033a31cde864c918be7867cd12a7525b"" I had another fight with Blanche and she made fun of me and I made fun of her. It's nothing different" Sally explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5692e3e04eb1606287ea5c082c17dcc4"" Are you sure it's nothing different?" Rob sits next to Sally on the piano chair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a79409b6d5314d03c4055c32164eaad"" Really, it's nothing different!" Sally repeated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42b746d33342834a9b9086ce19f21f1d""You look like you're going to cry, Sal."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3bf57623e9915b471bd760648da4c6f"" I'm not going to cry, Rob. I'm just a little tensed up. That's all!" Sally angrily exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34d7b26029e6722f4cecc8d500297e09"Rob gave her the "I'm just asking, geez" look backing one step away from her. Rose then came home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4bf1d7927ee02bf3980f44168b73a8a"" Okay, I believe you! Just so you know, if you do cry, you can come to me," Rob told her giving her a bro hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf1d00657e3e4aae532df214a3b7104c"" Sally's crying?" Rose asked out of nowhere./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc9db080edadb70c0406cd781558ef12"Rob looked up at Rose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e99713e12ea939cb0689ddaef3626566"" No she's not, Rose. I just told her if she needs to cry, she can come to me," Rob explained. He got up from the chair and left the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffb72215e69a785ec5a0e4ff3c3d43ae"Rose nodded her head and dropped her handbag and sat on the piano chair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7872d5bf2541d3d66c06e9d97be8aee9"" What happened?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f52fda5d81d3162bf1e6caad438be4e"" Well, I had another fight with Blanche and we roasted each other," Sally told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="212d9cb8dca0bda735442b11ae9eddc8"" I'm sorry, Sally. To make you feel better, you are much more attractive than she is and you are a better dresser than she is," Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7c1ad3a2fff44ec422d0ad5b83ddd63"" Why, thank you!" Sally said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="127ea7f60c7fb1b67534fb68de19292b"" You like to play the piano?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc29decb51f423d96fd59bda10f02406"" Well, sometimes," Sally replied./p 


	12. 12: Is It Too Late Now To Say Sorry?

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0cfcc2545473944565f43246109d56e"In Dorothy's bedroom.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69c976f6b1b6508fe98cebe1616b84cc"" Blanche, this is very unacceptable! You must apologize to Sally before this gets way too out of hand! What am I kidding? This is already getting out of hand!" Dorothy told Blanche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="710d9654bcfdef0bca305795dcff6b1c"" You know what? I am not going to argue anymore. I'll just apologize and get this over with," Blanche said which made Dorothy smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d93d443116d0b6344e020e708bbf482"" Tomorrow after my date," Blanche continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a130fd98b9e4e85ed77e007b7b7673b"" A date? Blanche, that can wait! You should apologize to your guest first," Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f665d942f788521cbedb8342f771f64"" I would, but I saw him waiting for me and I'm already late!" Blanche exclaimed leaving the bedroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60ac6b188f79fda653988366203b1813"Dorothy sighed following Blanche to the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78df066adbadd374225d9a6862655a7a"" Alright fine, you can go on your date. After that, you need to apologize!" she added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5604f29a80e998de0efda2e99406f6b1"" Don't worry Dorothy, I will!" Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe90bf4498fdb3779e60f56ccbae36ee"Blanche left the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4c2bd193a9ead56795ea9fa7ef58952"" What happened? Did you kick her out?" Sally asked still playing with the piano keys./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="662e0cd509f529266004704007731e74"" No, she had to leave for her date," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4361a1207a51e117ec7c7f39afe6cbec"" Is she being honest or does she not want to apologize?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7339ec8b67cd3a2dfdfc9f1cd4dbe40"" I tried to get her to do it now, but she said she'll do it tomorrow," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b4d20aba981465e119621e1ca037803"Sally nodded and started playing some tunes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13c105e3e77c340ed9b4f9fd60f1991e"" That's really good!" Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0632e93f19279ee1ce1bf3fb6d01f790"Sally then looked up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bae4f6e626a0025be983d7571ce0396e"" Oh, the piano? Yeah, it's a nice piano," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02453f02bbab24a8022a80a47fffd36a"" Well, it is a nice piano. I was actually talking about your skills," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71eed23a5ecf57a207b9b021235f6608"" Really? Thank you!" Sally thanked her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bf5cbacfba5e5a8096ef3704b6d5e2b"" No problem," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58d546518ed30c9302e857a57c7212da"Dorothy sat down on the couch and Sally left the living room and Rose came in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fb458e75c9834b8c32896195dac1258"" Hello Dorothy, I have a problem," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c843770604ac31ae0e1a1053831ab4d"" What is it, Rose?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce60acb4291ef840007a483a5307edc8"" Tell Buddy and Sophia to keep the noise level down, I'm trying to do some work," Rose ordered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f6a532c0b1ad572628c292eb01d2b0a"" What are the doing?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b194d8c1522bceac3d6546f8d708b63e"" Well, they're laughing and it's really loud. They even said a mean thing about me!" Rose explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="636c0ecbfb181e243599bd7ebfb14b91"" What did they say?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ee31d6d72719e9f92afd4638ccf7f13"" They said that they're not saying I have stupidity, but I keep asking questions."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67deaeb2c37c35e93546e494f2e7bf28"Dorothy started to crack up and look away, but then turned to Rose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6db1fd9e2a7a6da2c82c3791bc369efc"" Rose, can't you tell them yourself to keep it down?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2adfc9a9f3891512823a0271e0848e6b"" I did, but they didn't listen," Rose told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a559a7543c3fbc68fb1b1d0e265fb28b"" Maybe because you're not being firm enough. The more firm you are, the less they'll keep the noise level," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e97eef26ae07d23ab012c6af384d2991"" You're right, Dorothy!" Rose exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5eb7f4cae55ae3c237aeb58347323cc6"Rose left the living room and went outside where Buddy and Sophia were./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75ec0b23ea436ee671d1af23c08471c7"" Buddy and Sophia, I'm going I say this again! You keep down that noise level or I'm leaving this house and maybe never coming back!" Rose yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c00bc93737e24f30b909c81fcc62ef4b"" Good for you, nitwit!" Sophia replied while laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="caddf84c8dc75786a191077c6c11ffa5"Rose got frustrated and went back to the living room to talk to Dorothy who was currently grading papers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1ea9631a8730243e0824a49fa7a1e39"" Dorothy, I was firm and they didn't take me seriously! You should tell them, Dorothy! Please?" Rose begged giving her puppy dog eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cbf6ec6a0e0cf1e70bb79d666b55911"Dorothy looked at her and then got annoyed at her puppy dog eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d86dca766d82f60daa408bfd51033146"" Oh alright! I'll tell them to keep it down!" Dorothy shouted going to the lani./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78bca65a1268ca692f21fe69acace7ef"Buddy and Sophia were still making jokes when Dorothy stopped them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="724f6e81c6577c41cee343c2432b2754"" Ma! Buddy! Keep your voices down! Rose and I are getting really annoyed and we're trying to work!" Dorothy complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0fc3d02f121b9845a00623467274727"" You two are actually working?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42464c42fd9867219d94fa4b772a3b45"" Yeah," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1783178a2de39c5b68cde6062a7a5a9"" What happens if we don't keep it down?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="136f7f61776ed067e048678e54c43946"" Then Sophia Petrillo gets sent back to the home," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b74ccd9de71f3d3a7e60f4da909e70a1"" What home?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6de88703abcfa0dbd7cb67924f67d1c9"" Shady Pines, Ma!" Dorothy yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fda005c0d1ade4852043daff0b047346"" We should do this somewhere else, Buddy,"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sophia told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="681e0ba08d7f771fce4f24db81945352"" I'm on it!" Buddy replied as Dorothy leaves the patio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4857849708c2a435ab401f4519fda07f"" That's your daughter?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="feed3387d7a1c0a4b56d240520653857"" Yeah," Sophia replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c014a6e02965f638d46c06d48e9967f1"" She may be a nice lady, but she scares me," Buddy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff4d65ac46e0f76e40df61c9e7424325"" Well, that's what I tell everyone," Sophia said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44888f28549b9e260e5e56641f923213"" You know, I wish I had a child," Buddy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eddc68b631f9865cd4ed34a4b4236fe4"" You don't have any kids?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cf6ed3e85d2e879cad8f0b291b397b7"" Nope, my wife doesn't want kids!" Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eff23e0bff6f82b69b69079afd77576a"" I'm so sorry, Buddy," Sophia apologized./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a3ad659d57f7ef0912ad8ca339dea92"" You don't need to apologize, but you know who should? My wife for making that decision," Buddy replied with sarcasm making Sophia laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bea73418313cf7f612cd358e1d7e553"That night.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdce2ea2aef6e977171fecfb3f70619c"Dorothy was in the living room grading some more papers and was stressed out. Well, until Rob came in the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd15a454d0b0207da4f22f9577cda8e8"" Hey Dorothy!" Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dadcfaff761312f0f27ac973a0a5280"" Oh, hi Rob!" Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cc6be231abd30cba24f16fb8ddd1271"" What are you doing?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b193f2124fce4f41398771a76a7cdfe"" Nothing much, just grading papers," Dorothy answered writing on someone's paper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f15ec4d75966b1e4bdc0d46c0bec84b3"" You look stressed," Rob pointed out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3eb624e07225b7000c776a84174268e9"" Yeah, I have been grading these for the past five hours and I have so much more to go," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02a5004322584ee75a047e8cbbaff186"" I can help you! Tomorrow is my third day off! What subject is this?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31d1e833fe3df5b17c9ba7096c96a183"" This is English. I am grading some essays. Hey, that's great that you can help me since you're a professional writer," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f8bf6d53c207a02468963ecac5b8c3f"Dorothy handed the papers to Rob and Blanche comes home and closes the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1997d9c84ea5f2bf8abe4d276dc3dba"" Oh, hi Blanche. How was your date?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7e2bad1c4c981b62f26a74d53dfe94f"" Yeah, how was your date?" Rob repeated receiving a punch in the arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7395d2d41ce1019199d5053a0e3c7789"" It was great! He was so cute and a true gentlemen! We were having champagne, and whenever I would pour myself another glass, he would take the bottle away from me and he would pour it for me," Blanche explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c71ec72650eca1444a36c6b71fcb16f0"" That's great!" Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38cb0c36b39b35eb31177a213b5fb8f0"" Do you know if Sally is home?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d4bfd977c704a380830d079e1f519d0"" I don't know. Rob, have you seen Sally?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77a1e2207416ace7bd4c9a912a849c09"" She's not home right now. She went on a date with that Walter guy again," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="392f4b7780d415cd1f588c0cf5c2ae3e"" Walter? That was the name of my date. Wait, what if he's cheating on me with her? Tonight, he was talking about someone who was wearing a bow," Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="772fb4934dbabfbebcd358e94ac6990b"" Well, Sally has been out for a while now," Rob told Blanche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c822bc8967af8ae709fcdb3254fefaf"Just then, Sally came home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="335b6554c5aa2e7104bdd65b9d7a09d3"" Speak of the devil, hey Sal!" Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2d7cf4ae22f38564af21ea006d19b93"" Oh, there's Rob. Hello!" Sally replied slamming the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd53b3ee65d636d0b0283a2229f7786d"" Is there something wrong?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7d899d54e21488370073d11d84f3594"" My date! That's what's wrong! He knows nothing about how to treat women!" Sally yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="938469dfdb93216615b0b88bdb04f1f6"" Well, why did you go out with him again?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55f9449aa8d5733194f8ca34143612d4"" He wanted another chance. Well, I gave it to him, and he blew it! Forget him, there will be many other fellas. Oh wait, there's Herman! Ugh," Sally explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a419e7a2b2b1d57defbd1c9eafa4abd0"Television: There will be a storm tonight! Stay safe tonight and don't leave the house!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fffe7a3057ebf3844c1870675a4b2d00"" There's a storm? I thought it was always hot!" Sally cried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7f17b6f63d9fd089c21bf7793f4e56b"" There are storms sometimes in Miami," Blanche told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28136d41806d00bb09df218b392484ab"" I'm going to go to my room," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6fd4ecf91bff214fcc9ecb18295e574"" So am I," Rob added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03f19f44b7b9669ea2288bf6fb8a53f7"Dorothy and Rob left leaving Sally and Blanche alone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1961ba95eb90a6e4f6c66c6fab67b011"" Hey Sally, can we have a talk?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61dabd7bcd3ea96fcda570e654cebf2e"" Now is a good time," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f36d4ebe17fab849986df44ceced8ad"" Look Sally, I am very sorry for the way I have been treating you ever since you came here. It's just, you look so young and beautiful and I thought all the men would pay more attention to you and not to me. Just today, I came to a realization that this is all silly," Blanche apologized./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd93acf1e58031ddc04dd3ff33cc3f42"" You are pretty darn right this is silly! I will forgive you, but I won't forget this," Sally said as Blanche gave her a hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9077a50b6cd187ef52c8d6128f02e8ae"" I'm so glad we can be friends," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84daf9d69d4386acfc0cb017f7bd831b"" Me too," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ed5709d0d5c23a70a37cc19b2f39a49"Buddy then came home with his dog./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e5b6117ce45b6aa16b9f5f4b91a5e29"" Hi Buddy, what's with the dog?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df3ae10f020a2ee0c57d945199a97cdd"" I found Larry in Miami! It was a coincidence!" Buddy replied closing the door. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dae82b30c8c26535ae1a32ccb9351621"" I guess he can stay," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21b41a9e29613716ab0409151d3ec873"Rob then cam in the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1eb4a2000b8913f55cc758d0a5f4d755"" Oh, hey Buddy! What's Larry doing here?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61a78ff1fa2a7e80ff0b414a7bad6693"" We ran into each other and he was lost so I brought him here," Buddy explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d741b9392a8ec0a310fb2cd7cb44c22d"" Oh well that's great! I have to be at a meeting and I won't be home until like really late," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15d5a92b6d5eb12a08170eee9a7e9d9f"" But there is a storm outside! I can't sleep and neither can Larry!" Buddy complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48cd5d8066de723ef1250a51f5402168"" Buddy, try to sleep alone with Larry okay?" Rob asked leaving the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb0662574e657dc519d600aba0577eec"Buddy sighed, but then looked at Sally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c6ae277b236677406b6a6cc59cc3083"" Sal, can you sleep in my room tonight?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b128fdd0cc46aedfa9098b9c720dcc1"" What? No! You are the last person I would want to sleep with!" Sally yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9f29945127982d130f7856646c23ab4"" Please Sal, Larry and I need some comfort! Plleeeaaseeee!" Buddy begged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c7e1e2c10b60aeaed8f30d7fd5e8b10"Sally gave in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6d26e241264c8dca8a106c35d68420d"" Fine, I will sleep with you," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9ae41a9bf699b9ede95cbb494901705"" Thank you so much, Sally!" Buddy thanked her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="505f50c8e0f53662c570e5d8f875ab98"" No problem," Sally said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c3a2873efaf17251b17677e396a7f6a"" Sal, can you hold my hand?" Buddy asked and Sally looked at him like he was crazy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f53ba0b3c63e6faf25a69481c92a204"" Hold your hand?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4247247be5e9a6b2bcfb78038593c24d"" Please Sal!" Buddy begged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="716a744b6f38c565f7f79772fe8327fa"Sally gave in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81b8e5bd562bdeb8344e585310d1935e"" Alright fine!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="373ad969648f3d3d1c19a8fb1ee8d933"Sally grabbed his arm and they went to the bedroom./p 


	13. 13: Sleepless With The Storm and Sally

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba6dda9f76facda39ebe8903a57b091f"A few minutes later, Buddy was in his room dressed and ready for bed. He then heard a knock on the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="188ce8f6485e17b9d4b05b04b1bf8f9b"" Buddy open up!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="abfe2ff86b67d3765829c58866ebe8fc"" Who is it?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="728928be8042df928c9b014235b449b1"" It's Sally!" Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6a8128d0a35c64fb90302053b2cfbbd"" Is it Sally Rogers?" Buddy asked again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="071763c975e634f8f985252ec9bb3e04"" Haha, very funny! Open up or I'm going to my own room!" Sally yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb27df6cb6291171b3d3d3fca13e3de6"Buddy opens the door and lets Sally in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e14211ce2d2f9ba74edfd6c11539b7fc"" It's freezing over here, do you mind turning the heater up?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b909a87c9588a9e2898fb5f83b289106"" There is no heater in here," Buddy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e07ac6073c9987d3b043c2e860690aa"" Whatever, let's just get to bed," Sally said getting into bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7c929db01a111716cae3562c8adce11"Sally starts to fall asleep, but then ends up not doing so because of something very disturbing to her. Buddy began to gargle really loudly. At first, she didn't mind because she thought he was brushing his teeth. Once the gargling got louder, Sally was fully awake has had it with the gargling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1db400d489b2922b58c91a50e54e1994"" Buddy, can you turn down that gargling?" Sally asked and the gargling stops. She sighed in relief and went back to trying to sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3213c31762fe5be581364fd040ea953f"Buddy got in the bedroom and his dog began crying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9efaf2edad073d853b145f0865a69b21""Shhh, Sal is right there trying to sleep! You'll wake her up!" Buddy complained to the dog./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4b1c674732898d486cf4000602d6d7a"" Buddy, tell the dog to shut up and get to sleep!" Sally muttered in her sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7f01c7b654a43a4b211de86f9407790"" Larry, she can hear you! Wait, I have an idea!" Buddy exclaimed. He brought out his cello and began to play a lullaby. He did it softly because he was trying to be considerate of Sally who has fallen completely asleep by now. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0720ae2f7c5ca51380c97440cb284a6f"As Buddy was done, Larry was quiet for a minute. Then, he began to cry again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1d5e7737dad958f98b0b15e8e130158"" Oh Larry! What am I going to do with you?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ae05b174b5f6ddb5d1c1a6d7b7868d4"Buddy pulled out his cello again and continued playing the cello. He played for a while until he messed up and that was where Sally woke up really angry./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c0f454ed466ab87e2e2c5f8713415ea"" Buddy Sorrell! Do you know what time it is? How many times did I have to ask you to be quiet and get into bed?" She asked angrily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e0b4220a8afd0a352d3efbe761b9f1a"" It's not me! It's the dog!" Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf390f735ef56bc5a3bbd46cffe86770"" I don't care who it is! Just go to sleep!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d02346de8a5793cfc3e7a2018b0a9db"Sally started falling asleep again until Buddy tapped her on her shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c43988ab6f08ced3fcf7770549333f9"" Hey Sal?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0448cc1a8abcd295686032ddeddc324"Sally woke up again and turned around to see who was tapping her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="36f84949ad9fe601167361594633d853"" What do you want now?" She asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b68ab5f79af5588621d194cab2e686cb"" Can you turn on the light?" Buddy requested and Sally looked at him like he was crazy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2da992dd52706973a1d2ed685554d240"" Turn on the light? Are you crazy? I can't sleep with the light on!" Sally complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="992141214e1d9742d543bc929088e854"" Well, I can't sleep with it off!" Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0992c0a2fa3e3afda2a1b7c8aa1b3357"Sally sighed with frustration and turned on the light./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37d28df7c5a1e4dba2a67427fa5ab7c3"Larry then climbed the window and left the house without Buddy knowing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5942c2a6e017532fc403efba8a6b43c8"" Thank you, Sal! You're a good friend," Buddy told her getting into bed and falling asleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5bcae4af7e07fda6e71a3f1dfa6aa2e"Buddy started falling asleep, but Sally had a hard time going back to sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7903c22fde97664049d593a41809f47d"" Great, now I can't sleep! Thanks a lot, Buddy!" Sally thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b5a9ae368d8e4b64e305f45f04bb1c9"She got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get a snack. She thought of maybe she got a snack, then she would go back to sleep. Boy, was she wrong!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1fd8902247c2f6544c3a26df330ca7e"Rose couldn't sleep either and she was in the kitchen as well. She was getting a snack also so she could be able to sleep. Sally then came in the kitchen and they both scared the crap out of each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68deb688319db629e9cbc667614b9b90"" AH!" they both screamed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51e6f7da3ffbd96a1289ea8cfeab1900"" You scared me to death!" Rose cried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a1684e9001b76272ad47229f8624a51"" I could say the same for you!" Sally replied sitting down on one of the chairs. " By the way, why are you up?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="092c17479bd421f12bbd357a2cdf7717"" I couldn't sleep! When it comes to storms, I can't sleep! I'm glad I'm not alone on that since you're awake," Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e8dba7b4c936ee0905ca6946e63f3db"" Oh, I can sleep during a storm. The only reason why I can't sleep is because of Buddy! Buddy can't sleep during a storm and Rob is at a meeting and still isn't home. He begged me to stay in his room for the night and it wasn't pleasant. He kept gargling, playing his cello, and his dog was crying," Sally explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bb0406376b498d549b7c60214abdbbf"" How did Buddy's dog get all the way from where you guys are from to Miami?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e51f73db56c02a4804675f9cab8a8cf"" Buddy is teaching his dog to travel around the country without going on a plane," Sally told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0631f616715256fccfd23c8eb6a5d7e7"Rose nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="663120529e4a1e07bd3551ba667fd271"" Do you have any food?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8556ce7c8631567448927c651f0c3964"" Well, of course we have food! Without it, we can't survive!" Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4ab12df73c0e617175e701d7854645d"" No, I don't mean it like that. I mean, what is there to eat?" Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a4dd0847e2af2f3bab3658feb2d51a8"" Well, we have ice cream, crackers, a a box of left over pizza-," Rose listed until she got cut off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bc6aa34ba77a82f3decd04539f69b78"" Take them all out! At this point, I'll eat anything so I can go to sleep," Sally said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3efab75ea8c5d10f3cd7e0ac37b117e"Rose got out all the food she listed and sat them down on the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9a06d6f7d86d0b7e464d9d209f20ed9"Dorothy and Blanche came in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="041a609446d31fa48032b7aefc9dd8fa"" You guys are eating without us?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="997cc3a0c705d5db710d209571c13306"" We couldn't sleep," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acee08064becf708ce2c3c2064073e72"" Neither could I! I heard a cello, gargling, and a dog crying. After that was over, I tried to sleep, but ," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bee4188fd319e9de44060337bc726883"" Oh, that was Buddy! He is the reason why I can't sleep and I was sleeping in his room," Sally told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1e465d26d4adcef4f98ccda3814a113"" Well, why isn't Rob in the room?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dc7114befcbc119fa690b3e9dee88ca"" It's a long story," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1b24758699c53d30b72c9cab30bb1ec"" Rose, I did not ask you!" Dorothy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9463c21d9aded2347c093126decb451f"Rob was next to come in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a9825c9899908c89b6e0e06ef03f31f"" Hey guys, what are you all doing up?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad6f4ec4bea3f561d8d141265f237f98"" Rob, I have a story time for you," Sally said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a526b3f6a3ae34140a02ab686f62fab1"" What is it, Sal?"Rob asked as he was sitting down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9fdca94dc951d6bd67d6feeedf74ade"" I am not going to repeat this again so you better listen carefully. So after you left Rob, Buddy told me he couldn't sleep because of the storm so he begged me to sleep with him and it was a disaster," Sally explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50167c6c1eea8efffe0245107142e115"" What did he do? Gargle? Play his cello when his dog cried?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ae579c249a0a6b3617f6af4d9cac876"" All of those things! He was so loud!" Sally exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86be0c0f6710f98a7f2fc9a609766d89"" I understand. Once, Buddy spent a few days at my house because his wife was away and he was alone. When he was sleeping in the office, I offered him to stay over at my place until his wife got back. To tell you the truth, he did all three things at night and Laura and I couldn't sleep when he was over," Rob explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d63ed1508bf8720a2d36b8613dacb681"" Oh geez," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1df390fa068ed02b85eae970e60bb5c"" Wanna know what we had for breakfast one day?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82a05e1e9873974ae517a26fd54b565a"" I don't want to know!" Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae64c93480be5f86e5a51dd4e8202c42"" Soggy eggs?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d820ed10ae1d8f3d96408d796764b593"" Close enough," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47823d33ff06a913b9e28f0829a4d5c4"" By the way, what was that meeting you had to go to for?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4b27149d766115cec9b894f45ed0906"" Mel needed to talk to me. He told me to tell Buddy and Sally that the day after tomorrow, we have to get back to work," Rob explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c0259c54eb8b5ad567bcecc0010371a"" Rob, it's 3AM. It is tomorrow. THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW?" Sally hollered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="344929c89761dbf7afc04e8ffa708b30"" Also, we're staying a bit longer than a month because of those days off we have been having," Rob added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73975113ccd4b040a04fb376516e5624"" Well, I'm sorry you have to go back to work tomorrow, but I'm glad you're staying longer! I'll get the chance to make up with Sally," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40ab9818dbc46ac305e000006c8df4bb"Sally began to smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c05b84c452e106c66ace897dcd039be3"" For one, we could make up that night that caused us to hate each other," Sally suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53350939aa3288de10e212d1582988f2"" That is a great idea!" Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1300509bb32b62f9b468da7cdc001400"" Oh boy, now we can all be friends!" Rose cried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1043028e740f342d35d6a5ef6de43c60"" Rose, we all have already been friends! It's only Sally and Blanche who haven't really been friends," Dorothy explained to Rose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6757127443f078522c1dfaa59e82989"Rose let out a silent "oh"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a7f03c3feb29e860e45a9c8b2bdf290"The next morning.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a891dccf9cbabeeb53cf40d3147fa30"Sophia was cooking breakfast when everyone was in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="207828f7849495f9e543b6b84cc9b932"" Oh boy, I could not sleep last night! All I did was munch on fattening food and I think I gained some weight," Blanche complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="987ba14377874bf8249f293c453aa835"" Don't worry, me too!" Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15303fd23ff595f097d730e4d96c4923"" I had some great sleep! I thought I wasn't going to be able to sleep," Buddy said as Sally, Blanche, and Dorothy glared at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6add97f2ebfdc829e7c8ff1d533f4ba"" What are you all looking at?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cec9d4ac0ce6230eae39ae98cd605f6"" YOU were the reason why I couldn't sleep last night!" Dorothy yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47f19f9708261101e052b5ae9e2f4c16"" I'm tired too. I had to be at that meeting until 3AM and I couldn't sleep after," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a621bd7c4ac6dca46401b6958d47f44a"" At least we can use today to sleep," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46b14e36a498868e5df2a43d87a441d7"" We have two more days off!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cf92d41b8e0750c8a3c018e2b0fc7ea"" Actually Buddy, today is the last day. Tomorrow, we have to get back to work," Rob explained to Buddy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c37e6f5fc2eaa794e4ef98ac3436acf1"" Aw man, Mel and Alan have some nerve," Buddy complained munching on some yogurt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b1fefed08b2df556c00515b147baebd"" Guys, I have great news!" Rose exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e91a8b5a95bf0645d7f41631df283882"" What is it, Rose? Did you get a new job?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04d32d883b1925b98dfb003319ce680e"" No, another baby is coming over tomorrow!" Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff7cd0cce69be484c619dab74e98a19a"" From who?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="733164c59b8cb5f86d3e91b86270ff8a"" My cousins in !"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6f6ea183df7bb2f8626cbfe4e2e0884"" Rose, tomorrow is a busy day for all of us including you! Who is going to take care of the baby?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cffbefe34fb9b5e6f1f7e461b6c4499c"" It's coming later in the day, not first thing in the morning," Rose told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6a6ddead89473e7a2f8194a540061f3"" Well, is it going to come over during your work hours?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="047ff945061ce4cdf7f26e7dcc541849"" No, my boss is releasing me early," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="047ff945061ce4cdf7f26e7dcc541849"-strongI'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday and the day before! I was out of the house all day those days and I didn't have time to sit down and update! More is coming soon!/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="047ff945061ce4cdf7f26e7dcc541849"strong -oldhollywoodbaby/strong/p 


	14. 14: Mr Sandman 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67d43a95820f8237f8aa62290544a2c7"The next day, the writers had to go back to work . They were supposed to have five days off, but they were cut two days off. There was also a baby coming over from Rose's home town so that was another thing to take care of./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="638a1700b2001d7f5fc6a15066f382a1"Fortunately, Rose came home from work early so she was able to see the baby when it came. Rose came home from work and stared organizing the place for when the baby gets here./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba9fc7e98bccbc51affb66a1c41442c6"Dorothy was the next one home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfd84ec7d9bcdc6259b97b83bcd9304c"" Hello Rose," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e74d941d0e93b4c9e45ce295c329751d"" Oh, hello Dorothy!" Rose replied with joy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ce11fe7e3f8a457534a3b2d3fca1328"" Well, you're happy this afternoon," Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bc00031594353ac134e55d95242ecb3"" Well, I'm just excited to see the baby," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cdd8b2aa6e3acf9d2e9ae0eed829fa9"" To be honest Rose, I think this time it's going to be more hectic," Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8e10e7967ca82f2331d2b3f18eda965"" Why do you think so?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f35e2bd0220d1950f7ccf23c80f922e5"" Well Rose, we have more people staying at our house and those guests don't really know much about babies or having kids other than Rob," Dorothy explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d8ff47533f0c104328d3d7db9d5634d"" Well, Rob will take charge if there is none of us girls are home," Rose told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="962386479e231866076aa0828ebf1d38"Time skip.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a3c9be5e05bde4160cd02cf663a62f8"It was the end of the day and the writers were home only to see Rose holding a baby with Dorothy sitting next to Rose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07b30916cf84bb17c77643060846929d"" Holy, is that a baby I see?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf8aabfb238436b90efd6316ef48e1b3"" Yes, it is!" Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c0df38d63cac9038763848b8e8b9490"" What's his name?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2b9364a1d42b41b6e0891342bb6c2a8"" It's a she and her name is Lily," Rose told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6328790d6087996865694214f183a4f2"" Oh boy!" Sally exclaimed sitting down on the couch. " Hi ya baby! The name is Sally!"Sally let out her hand to handshake with the baby./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc67963442afe8fc0c04fbfd4f7e84de"" Sally, babies don't shake hands," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8ba62d40b8bf65963fe9855aed35fce"" She knows that, Rose. She's trying to be funny," Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5c344eb3af2a82a3d99cf4f3a565229"Then, Blanche and Sophia were the next ones to come home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6741bdf5b54c38ce7a2e8f9ed07ac40"" Is that the baby?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="365bda7504ca9df10f6df2f80a3663f1"" Yes Blanche, that's the baby," Dorothy answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63d1925c64c07dd87f526c4fda22a8b7"" Dorothy, Blanche was asking me that question," Rose told Dorothy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96be81401810b75989ab107e81cb3f6d"" Who cares, Rose!" Dorothy yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26c419e5f5eeb63d36c4e2fdd3a702ef"" Oh boy, I am beat," Buddy complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be16c48b2ef17e811269d0346bed5200"" What did you guys do today?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2c9ed0d7560f1130b79670bf9e537f0"" We wrote the whole third episode in three hours and Alan wanted it done by today because he is doing a table read tomorrow while we have to have a page of the fourth episode by tomorrow," Rob explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="814c6fe672b1236d87fdf32848153593"" How many episodes are you guys writing all throughout this Miami special?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de9f1277e0931e5245a84d5b96040487"" Seven including a plane sketch which will take place for when he is on his way back from Miami, so we're staying here for three more episodes. Once he's done filming the seventh episode," Buddy explained to Sophia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f320efaef3790c3ea8303532c4a3c871"Later in the evening.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b2fa4895ab43c946e6c907b1671efdb"Everyone was in the kitchen having dinner except Blanche who was getting ready for a date and Sally who was taking a shower./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33c1807e8b1e1f37c6f9d2349c6a1e65"" This is really good, Rose. Can you write me the recipe? I want my wife to cook this," Rob requested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bc22e656d088a2d95b6bb19be1e2555"" Sure, in fact I'll write it down right now!" Rose replied grabbing a pen and paper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9477dea55edf8bc787ff3bdf13608e67"" Someone should check on the baby, we haven't seen it in a while," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27b06cecbdafec1a46bd55535952df7d"" I'll do it," Rob volunteered getting up from the kitchen chair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61e186cd6ab1b29806a5911bdda6153f"Rob went into the living room to check on the baby. Rob took a peek of the baby, he played around with the baby. Things were going smooth between him and the baby until Rob hit his nose on the stroller handle and the stroller went back and the door. Soon enough the baby began to cry and the phone began ringing. Everyone who was in the kitchen came in the living room except for Rose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f84734d2a64ed7562e64501f7cb8427"" You okay, Rob?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7034a3aa3a2662f591913336807ddd04"" I'm fine, but the baby is not," Rob replied getting up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f180bedd3e24bf6b263b5f256ef958b2"" Sorry Rob, you have to move that baby from the door because I have a meeting to go to!"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Dorothy told Rob./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="341ca6daa5012ee40f4ddd1ffc2eeee5"Rose then came into the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7df18fcf3046539fa48526839b7874a"" I have to meet with Miles ASAP! This is an emergency!" Rose cried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3572bf9d1a14a8b34a434af8eb1f529a"" What's the emergency?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d09c9692969d0cdc19c5c1591c1c8ea7"" Well, I don't know! He'll tell me when I come over," Rose replied rushing out the door as Rob moved the stroller. Just then, there was a man at the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cc4bfc5c9fe5bd7ea4d4b7bc3107c97"" Can I help you?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f68ee726fed927c115ea69195f22be29"" I'm here for Blanche Devereaux," the man said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9c548ca0cee47f81ad87bf618b670a3"Blanche then rushed into the living room wearing a cashmere pink dress and the dress was backless and she paired up the outfit with some pink hoop earrings and some pink fuzzy heels./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d697b5c5c2c783720285e50732539cc8"" Oh, hello Walter! I'm ready!" Blanche told him as Blanche and Walter left the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e5af52e9a7d19394719d23ff7448bfc"" I have to go to the grocery store! Also, I have a hair appointment to get to," Sophia said as she was the last to leave the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6a444a0f76eb4cdbd064253b2c55391"At this point, the baby was still crying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07d254347796056cd96ca100b7d1770c""I'll be right back, I'm getting Sal out of the shower!" Buddy exclaimed running to the bathroom leaving Rob was left alone holding on to his nose with the baby./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c83527e911c40f610dce922dc9c05e1"" I have no idea how to keep a baby quiet either. I have a child myself, but I was never really in charge, that was all on my wife," Rob said to himself. "Why am I talking to myself?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4216a4fb6ed507449e919497fd33b5ee"Buddy and Sally ran to the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b6645bbe2466dbdfebaceefb682382a"" Really Buddy? You had to drag me out of the shower? I'm wet and my hair is in a turban and I have nothing underneath my robe!" Sally whined./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec41fd2ff5e88007f28b352207c4a70c"" That is not important, Sal! There is a baby crying and we need your help," Buddy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49f076e5cdd07b0a9dcd769dc21e1599"" Buddy, I can't take care of a baby! I've never been a mother myself," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7be450aedac2fc3fb5cdba7a4c06ee41"" I don't know anything either! I've never been a father," Buddy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4e149789780be436666351b756351a3"" Let's ask Rob! He's a father and Laura's a mother. Hey Rob, how did you know how to keep Ritchie quiet when he was a baby and he got fussy?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b2e4ddb0c6f33ec79c7b25155bd309b"" Unfortunately, no Sal. I was never really in charge of Ritchie and whenever I was, he was never fussy when it was me and him alone. Laura took care of all that while I was in the office with you and Buddy making some money," Rob told Sally still holding his nose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ede066daabf8c123fcd8a4e0cd86e756"" Well, aren't you a help! Call Laura, maybe she'll remember!" Sally suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b42a6c6ed33c9b1147a490fd2dd24f3"" You call her! My nose is bleeding!" Rob exclaimed going to the kitchen to get some ice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42bdac220c3737dc5d454513bab77c0d"Sally dialed Laura's number./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a581c8ff71738e999409105c912878f7"Back at the Petrie house.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6696dfb31b2038c34971a7dad1f8d32"Laura was beat from cleaning all evening and didn't even get the chance to have dinner. Just as Laura was making herself a sandwich, she got a phone call and answered it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="470bbb2e001cf226845a50ef59422558"Phone conversation.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15848174710383c907be0dc3ffeb0442"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Laura: Hello?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="053dbe98517cb69935187b790a5b11c2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sally: Laura, it's Sally!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a36112be5bc4da749738080c25664c9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Laura: Oh, hi Sally! I can't be on the phone for long, but what's up?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ed6e2c735a77d1ddf42785917e7cb8e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sally: We have a problem! Me, Rob, and Buddy are stuck taking care of a baby and none of us know what to do!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86bb2c8f0dfbe79b4a46182ceac00f8b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Laura: Okay.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8182dbd11ae68520e049a4c1b04d4ae"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sally: I have to ask you something Laura. When Ritchie was a baby, how did you keep him quiet?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94f0c62f913678b94782988b46940a1d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Laura: Well, I gotta be off the phone real soon. One thing you can do is give the baby some milk. I've done that with Ritchie and it calmed him down./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="725eddae26db21ce7a11e820be4e0107"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sally: Oh yeah, milk! That's a good idea! Goodnight and thank you Laura!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a58b8d99561d9fe110de0719992b8009"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Laura: No problem, Sally! And good night to you too!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9be095706c6a15fd61bba09afc63f97b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Conversation ends.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c0ea420d7b93b913914a57fed094a88"Laura hung up the phone and continued on with her sandwich./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39aac68d3c0efd9a0e866b5f31564690"Back in Miami.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ee4dfd1834f20cfe23f1293c15344b4"" Milk! Why didn't I think of that?" Sally asked herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62e54877c473e5e49a903c1ef3aea034"" Because you're no mother!" Buddy teased./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08f514aaeb3f0b6564c0ecac00a140aa"" Buddy, now is not the time for jokes! You pull me out of the shower because a baby is crying!" Sally replied in annoyance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4be680b03b76bbeb78205791409beb16"Rob then came back from the kitchen with some ice for his nose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84a751ea6038c2366e04a56365d2d170"" What did she say, Sal?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="159251ea48e8a73a40e80e05b6f3ec42"" Try feeding the baby some milk," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bdd7372097fc213e9ddb62f0cbdaead"" I'll fill up the baby's bottle! Rob, you sit down and relax for a bit," Buddy ordered Rob./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="302266feafb8b75127d11dc6d62bf730"Buddy rushed to the kitchen to pour in the milk and then rushed back in the living room when he was done./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c85995853665c3ce9081ba08f953d6e"" If this doesn't work, I don't know what else will," Buddy said handing the bottle to Sally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10bff20c696d72685e49abc7698955f5"" You're handing me the bottle? Why can't you hand it to Rob or feed the baby yourself?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab172157148f793e2c56412be21ba404"" Rob has a broken nose, I don't know how to feed the baby! It's on you!" Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6589ae98c54fe402bf6789adf6394173"Sally rolled her eyes and took the bottle away from Buddy to feed it to the baby./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5aa72801369741eb4bf820442b06c90"As Sally was done feeding the baby, she was in shock because the baby stopped crying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c5a714142b9b3b0d8a73ed1af6ebae3"" Will ya look at that? The baby stopped crying!" Sally exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05a52dcee2dd62b00bfa7475c9624f3d"" Thank goodness! Now we can get to what we were doing. Rob, I'll fix your nose in the bathroom," Buddy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a7bab07ca674b5a27835c010a75c44f"" Buddy, I was in the middle of a shower," Sally told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6cce41c8799b6745930b625d7c2a69a"" Sorry Sal, the shower is going to have to wait," Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b13304678d018a5f0414e4f501ef52bb"" Now, just who do you think-!" Sally yelled but then the baby threw up milk on her and the baby tatted crying again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0768432837a02a60ae5e25b7e48a99cf"Buddy began laughing while Rob felt so bad for her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7f422e84dd9eccf929f0496abc4b822"" Will you stop laughing and call somebody?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35728c8b8b49b5372cf17cf306ee3dfe"Buddy continued laughing going through the phone book and dialing the phone number of Rose's boyfriend because Rose said she would be at her boyfriend's./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="feb122193b3a0133cb396c3a8ab1b3bc"At Miles' place.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcd8ed1e8ed8078bfd7ce9a591c8fdd3"" Oh Miles, I'm sure things are going to be okay. Just don't doubt yourself," Rose told her boyfriend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6a7e72312583352b15209b34ee0b96e"Then, the phone rang./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90a9fecf6afdad3b0eb7c7cd7e5e61a0"" Hello? Yes, this is the Miles that Rose Nylund is with. You need to speak to her? Okay I'll put her on," Miles said handing the phone to Rose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c2b884347735d892000e173c5a9a5ab"The real phone convo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60f6488e0bfffc9fbc48c71b1e4ef193"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rose: Hello?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="317d2b091768092b04a33fbd8c804ec8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Buddy: Rose, this is Buddy! We are having a problem! We don't know how to keep a baby quiet./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bf75ab3821e0bc9b830c108d178847e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rose: I'm sorry that me and the girls have left you into all this trouble! I have an idea, sing to the baby!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de1a01477092448af5eab5f24a6164c4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Buddy: Sing? What do we sing?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60a44140081b923a7d948bd00c847d5b"At the house.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c0250a8761fdf946add7e8ae09af465"Rose was on the phone with the writers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22123dc0ccd4471f7b30039834f360d6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rose: Now Buddy, put the phone away from your ear and everyone needs to listen carefully. Sing the song Mr. Sandman. It can help put babies to sleep! Me, Blanche, and Dorothy did that once before./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="197cd3f2ff4ecf7b896a7afab2ed6d24"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rob: What are the words?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd677168e8915ff4e4b8071865459a55"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rose: Repeat after me. Boom!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab60792a1b9660586925367a1f6f8530"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rob: Boom?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9751b549b42322e69bff2cd770cdd9da"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Buddy and Sally repeated after Rob./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b03b522a66ba6ece2344a63fd4fa4f9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rose: Now, do that a few more times until I say stop. Rob will take the lead./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1c6bb8fcff1a6dca73911cc55a8cbc4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rob: I'm familiar with that song!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bca5f570e5be656edf1b832ad49ef762"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Buddy: So am I!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="721d9868e3cf701e8e5cf27d24bea0d9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sally: Me too! We don't need help anymore! Thanks Rose./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de353f4f59e7b0fca2108a1ed112115f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Rose: No problem./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6de4ee38a5967994d98e3b56dd4f9611"Rose hung up the phone and the writers began singing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="756d1bbb9c8e3bff23970a20ed94d434"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(bung, bung, bung, bung)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d34a40c3adf08fe0c38c97ccc0b490b9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream (bum, bum, bum, bum)/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Make him the cutest that I've ever seen (bum, bum, bum, bum)/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Give him two lips like roses and clover (bum, bum, bum, bum)/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1059d63e766d92fe953a3a6cf88386ba"" Guys, the baby is asleep!" Sally exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="536d120bc1ff547a6efff8358ad5fcfb"" Phew!" Rob sighed in relief./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ca16f9584a1e6b723cc9f1331ec80d8"" I'm going back to the shower," Sally told them leaving the living room. She didn't get there on time because the baby's began crying again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91710660b717ace523cc4ea8d2dd61a0"" Aw, come on! I need to take a shower!" She whined./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22b54d8257fc3a7ad9458b11b5304765"The writers began singing again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35d49f2bb2105bb8225a7d3d71cafa1a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sandman, I'm so alone (bum, bum, bum, bum)/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Don't have nobody to call my own (bum, bum, bum, bum)/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Please turn on your magic beam/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86d51075c40c056a53a0c93cf18dd763"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(bung, bung, bung, bung)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28c3f6a1b08e28201475cfaea24bd121"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Make him the cutest that I've ever seen/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Give him the word that I'm not a rover/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1a4132c8b54244f6962a84f95840eea"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sandman, I'm so alone/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Don't have nobody to call my own/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Please turn on your magic beam/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mr. Sandman, bring me a dream/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26b82a361941b8a502d845cc9845d91b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"(bung, bung, bung, bung)/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="475ae5ebf4872c44b6fd111bfebcf4c9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mr. Sandman ("Yesss?") bring us a dream/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Give him a pair of eyes with a come-hither gleam/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a76a5e9efa0c30be21c7c388382ead9"Just then, Dorothy cams home form her meeting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a76a5e9efa0c30be21c7c388382ead9"strong-Hello everyone! I don't know if I've mentioned this already, but I know I was going to be a bit more active when summer intensive for me ended but when it ended, it turns out I'm booked for the rest of the month. Not everyday though so I can still update. I'll probably start updating on here daily for 10 days before school starts. I'll keep you updated if any plans have changed and I'll see you guys later!/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a76a5e9efa0c30be21c7c388382ead9"strong -oldhollywoodbaby/strong/p 


	15. 15: Boy, Do You Stink!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="850a0c33880b3f35565e24ebefe1ee28"Just then, Dorothy came home form her meeting. She was laughing at what she was looking at. Which was the writers singing to the baby./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0d7509dbbf0ee8f5ebd5318f3983c76"The writers then noticed Dorothy laughing at them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ff15b4206d5b713c6156512f4676a5c"" What's so funny?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="591efb2e8ebffa8fbf4b4aa5e3cc3ba0"" Wow, you guys really can't sing!" Dorothy exclaimed still laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba6043a7e350d53aa474503eb8df55fc"" But Sally can sing!" Buddy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48370652149d98d5ed378c36d2cced1f"" Sally, you may be good but I can't even hear you," Dorothy told Sally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c632877e3dce209bf1f53b7bcead7851"" Sorry Dorothy, we tried to put the baby to sleep. It was crying so loud and we did everything we could," Rob explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d655648b1e563ff890aa56dbd00de61"" We fed her some milk and she puked all over me and I have to retake a shower!" Sally complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7c1351cd221c951e4b6cb89dc4b37b9"There was a knock on the door. Dorothy got the door and then there was Mel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="409637827a7efbae9248068f079fdb6f"" Hello Rob, Sally, and... yuck!" Mel said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08f4d0cbc3dfe1d4674be5a60ffc7f7f""What's the matter, Mel? Did you lose your speech?" Buddy teased./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfe5103a72894a48b659033cfe4c6db2"" Oh my god! Oh my god! Mel Cooley caught me! He caught me! Oh no!" Sally cried running to the bathroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1287c8fc4f033eec90e5ed943b83af80"" What's with Sally?" Mel asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="873fe4e23c934e3d9b4923a584629df2"" She hasn't taken a complete shower yet," Rob told him. " What do you need?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5732a2f4d1f0c8dc36d9e6adb8e325bc"" I ask going to ask you for something, but I guess now is a bad time," Mel said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1525d60bb28268d7389326c3ed02fc1f"" I'm sorry Mel, it really is a bad time. We were just watching a baby and it was a disaster," Rob explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58b8137e490aba6ad800af7dcb3f49cf"" It was even more of a disaster when you walked in," Buddy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80a877d993b77417dcfc6bc37fc9df10"" Alright, I'll go and just tell you in the office tomorrow morning," Mel said leaving the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c802c592a94ef9c9503b2345ecb189e"" What was all that about?" Dorothy asked pointing at the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="766fa9fb897f3bc7ba518a177450f7ac"" Nothing Dorothy, it has to do with work," Rob replied as Rose came in through the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb27d01ffafa3fdb308769ee1a8d2c9d"" Miles is fine, he didn't die," Rose said closing the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30d69293b761ed8af011a6ff751fb96d"" What's going on, Rose?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68194c0f35ad34bdb5a5282d2fd5d6f7"" I thought Miles had to meet me for something serious, but it's not that bad," Rose explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e2b520415a57f6c39c63bea4343e215""Well, what is it?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cbd86f45d60295396f74731128a4268"" I'll let you know later, I need to take a shower," Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82975d43be8bdf94e5fdb9d7ac605fbe"" Rose, Sally is in the shower and she'l be a while," Rob warned her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9e9d4c4c3625edab149c672eddd17ba"" Oh no!" Rose cried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf61d7f4e4589752ec132ee68dd5008c"Dorothy ran into Rose's bedroom along with Rob./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd9e176c206b67bebe65ee01f5b53efe"" Did she just say that, because Sally is in the shower?" Buddy asked himself, but shrugged it off and followed everyone else to Rose's bedroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3d14b76108f1ea4b1eadd765da74f14"In Rose's bedroom.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="158779ad54897166d64f28dfd4fd4d4a"" Don't worry guys, it's nothing. My flowers just died, but luckily I bought new ones earlier today to replace these beautiful orchids!" Rose told everyone taking out her orchids./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25379bf7cbca5c5c2f080947ff971689"As Rose was going to get the new flowers she bought, Sally came out of the bathroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d9ff05ba7b1535beab897eb216d573a""AH!" they both screamed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="986e433f16ae7118c30386d342977da8"" What the hell? You scared me!" Sally shouted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a28424c32d4a7ffef7fc6f89996c7bf"" Well, I didn't think you would come out of the bathroom. Buddy told me you would be a while," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbef4ac1343f338711f50521b5767eee"" Listen, Buddy made a joke out of it! He makes a joke out of everything," Sally told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3e970f81648b357622ff029086f62cc"The baby then began crying again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dcd4a12178750c08246a835e3f0f2c2"" Oh my god! After having to put the baby to sleep with all that singing, he cries again!" Sally whined./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76b35c302f5f589cf9645fae7bfa3c07"" Whatever, let her cry! I don't want to stop her ," Buddy said/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="734985a731904eaa6585111c84ac5e82"The next morning in office.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39855d80ae0263cf606c6f8138b4605b"" Ugh, last night was insane! We had to keep a baby quiet," Rob complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39e3715d2359d50b370b17bc7ca31c26"" Honestly, I'm too beat to work," Sally said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31adc9c0b1a9b73a966582f0196c4ce2"" I'll work for you!" Sophia said sarcastically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35c32cf1755698f737cdca1b99bd7c5e"Sophia came along with the writers to the office because Sophia has been sitting alone so Dorothy gave them permission to bring Sophia in the office./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91c4a765579842068bfc647d58755886"" Thank you Sophia, but we can handle it," Rob told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfd6fca6d2cf1776f82d60c9b7e73b44"" You thought I was being serious?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ae1e623112337f5f2a08d7c420d51b4"Rob ignored Sophia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b7a98cf4ea900c316c13ba40fe48157"" I have an idea! Why don't we do a baby sketch?" Buddy suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d249dd1de09ef380bfbcc9cc94c8ace"" Oh yeah! Why didn't I think of that!" Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06622599840428e78d3dec5cde8b1ce8"" Good idea! How should we start it?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a939c652f8a06c9b055e2243b86e274"" Well, Alan can say a few things about babies and about how babies can be angels but they aren't always very peaceful," Buddy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ac0cd11124c355797752ec3d73df7fb"" That's a great idea! I mean it's the truth, I had three kids of my own!" Sophia replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1eae33125039060714abe1520bc663c"" Hey, maybe Sophia can help us with the sketch!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="597cf2208aa6c52868251c8d5f96768f"" Me? You know I can't draw," Sophia said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1292ed5b3833a9c868e2631326d15fca"" We're not drawing Sophia, we're writing. You see when we say sketch, we mean a script not a drawing," Sally explained to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48dcab934a7c068feec8aa2b7d9ec4ff"" That is a little confusing, but apparently I'd rather write a scrpit than draw a picture," Sophia replied. " Now, hand over a pen and pencil! I'll write the whole script down! You guys can sit back and relax!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="077935d66a5895ca387dfb42f70dcdb3"" Sophia, we use a typewrter for the script. Do you know how to use it?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69a3dac0de72907664f468f43472f9c5"" Know how to use it? I'm a master at it! I took a class one and I was the top student! " Sophia exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79e0ad360f64e63a096ad4306f193820"" Well, suit yourself. Sophia can help us write while we come up with ideas," Rob said smiling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7eef7a3f0702830b2590e76b5fd465f8"Just then, Mel came in the office./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d77ff23fb89040e7b106b9ed5c5e73e"" Rob, I need to speak to you," he said. He turned around and saw Sophia. " Oh hello, can I help you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69837766a61cb79899f864bbf056414c"" Who are you, bald man?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79d829996e929e04938134b39c05e405"" I, um- you hang around Buddy too much I see," Mel said giggling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a313fbd85dd97156088e7f6920887020"" Yeah that's right! She's my friend! Give her respect or I'll give you disrespect," Buddy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38c8c09ed18949ce086f88427c827576"" Don't you already disrespect me?" Mel asked in annoyance and Buddy ignored the question./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a8af19f66b83924fb3b4a5c237f50a2"" What did you need Mel?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fddd701d3cbf890ee40eb2fcb0c71ba0"" Oh, I'm sorry Rob! I got distracted!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14a39eaba76d73405793f56eb56f112c"" Why, because you feel naked on your head?" Sophia teased and began cracking up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4193164bdcbfe561ba5242cd0615b1ac"" Isn't she great?" Buddy asked Mel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9da77e20e3792488de1c3fe4db3a5da5"" I'll give you a note, Rob. A couple of people here are being very disrespectful," Mel said as he stormed off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01b9f5d4e6e83e0520cba03fc3502342"Buddy and Sophia were laughing and Rob and Sally just stood there annnoyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6328a48a8b0c0eea677c319bb280220b"Back at the house.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1728323832492f19fe6f4830ac81edc"Everybody, I mean the whole gang was in the kitchen and it was Rose's night to cook dinner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1038329b3dfec98bcd35da152472a3b2"" And then, he roasted him so hard, Buddy and I were laughing the whole time," Sophia said recalling what happened in the office./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e54c10c412facf9646a254560573b65"" Ma, it is not nice to make fun of bald people," Dorothy told her mother./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07f9b9df933058dbb0459ec593bebf44"" Why not? Buddy does it all the time," Sophia added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6584fb7530903063b2e7fb9c87036fdc"" Well ma, Buddy works with that bald man, it's diferent," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e368ffd224b05b5ba24e08dc96f6870f"" So, what else happened with the writers, Sophia?" Rose asked taking a roast out of the oven./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9accf2fdd6249eee2c843375e5166fa3"" I'm helping them with their script by type writing it," Sophia told Rose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d542e21a33b088f448e85c3e27b858f0"" She told us she's very good at typewriting and she took a class once and she said she was the top students," Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c9871692f9e1f697c852aad079df20c"Dorothy looked at Sophia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b50ae1fc78e43b6a4431ec6c7750d8d8""Ma, that never happened," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f15d38fc47f62920db427ed8eae4036"" It did too!" Sophia replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47a1d60cdceddf68868a49b93f4dc2e7"" Sally, don't believe in anything my mother says. She likes to make things up," Dorothy told Sally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8cbfb0fe20badc99d77bc5658fd084e"" Well, I was good at typewriting," Sophia said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71a5cb5e2916a16487a799749eea08ad"" Ma, you may have been good at typewriting, but you never took a typewriting class and you were never a top student," Dorothy explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3027ccd74a2d32c760130a153583d001"" Dinner's ready! We're having roast beef!" Rose exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4f3a13e00639764ae14922de14c81e7"" Rose, we never have roast beef. What's the sudden change?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b898f549a808e60a9a6d2fc54b99a81"" It's a little something new," Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="721c064c52a9e67edb64d1fc25e1f57c"" Make sure you have some gravy too," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0050502157d2ce4979a114390472dc9"" You're in luck, Blanche! I just bought some gravy! I had a sample of it and it's really good," Rose told Blanche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b93a359bf79f43bc29bd1d756d576b3e"Rose put the roast beef on seperate plates./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f0f3edec587aa3d3809fa0ac7cd323e"" Does anyone want some gravy?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb101f08a88f8c7eeb2a5b46e3e18706"" Yes, but put mine seperately," Buddy requested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e939a246662390e31c0344e74882a7e7"" You eat it seperately?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a5d1f25df50f7e1d9ef5d21d151270c"" Not exactly, I like to place my gravy on the side so I can dip my meat into the gravy," Buddy explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27db12261a684de94bd9953991eb8201"" That's strange, I just like to put my gravy on top of my meat," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e217fc56c3b04f05580cb4d2e5ae96d"" No one asked you, Sal," Buddy added recieving an eyeroll from Sally herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93baef40f282eb9c3eed6d7ab9f625c9"" Quit the arguing! Let's eat!" Sophia exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86d3c183f0ec1a342cddd82ee3b7ab80"As everyone began to dig in on their meal, the phone began to ring./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1e108b096a3ca6d904044efd861671d"" I'll get it," Rob volunteered. He picked up the phone and was happy to hear who he was on the phone with./p 


	16. 16:The Wifey is in Town

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86d3c183f0ec1a342cddd82ee3b7ab80"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"As everyone began to dig in on their meal, the phone began to ring./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1e108b096a3ca6d904044efd861671d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"" I'll get it," Rob volunteered. He picked up the phone and was happy to hear who he was on the phone with./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5b53bf56aea26df8650193bfc06d93f"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="217cdee32598253e19cb8efacd5e4376"" Hi honey!" Rob greeted his wife on the phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="452036306b873a806c75c594ebb2273e"" Will you look at that, Laura is on the phone!" Sally exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b474e91272f897e7f2d2263f75e5d23"" You wanna come to Miami? That's great! You should bring Rich along! I haven't seen him in weeks," Rob told Laura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9fbb842e3103862a9e706f3f64e8f60"Everyone else was eavesdropping on Rob's phone conversation with Laura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1f5cce24058ea0eb3b474a984586c90"" He's sick and you're bringing him to the Helpers? Oh okay, let's just hope they don't get sick. OK, I'll see you there honey," Rob said as he hung up tje phone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="985d7051616f06f35e8dafb71017bb2d"" That was your wife?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8428321d31602e3b94f688e00e073b27"" Yup, and she's coming to Miami!" Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58033bf98afb23711bcc2a89cb6fc80a"" For how long?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f2489f167ee7c284466bb435881f8b6"" For three days, then she'll leave and come back home. She's coming tomorrow night," Rob answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0631f616715256fccfd23c8eb6a5d7e7"Rose nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a49053fd284434a3acd9fa2752aabb8c"The next day.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d85f185b564307223ea4e9aa9cef9a3"At the house, Blanche was cleaning the living room. Just then, Rose enters the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff2d9f171f53fd18fef288863aa39760"" Blanche, what are you doing?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="522cc8756e932aa425a125df9cbdb967"" What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cleaning my own house, that's what I'm doing!" Blanche replied in annoyance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4f56a82b50fbc00883073a4ae2aa4aa"" Why are you cleaning it? It's already clean," Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddc6d767ff0b5eb0361779039d6f819a"" That is because if another young gorgeous woman from New York is coming to Miami," Blanche explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aab2f7a675d8ecfd389e5d852ee91719"" You didn't clean the house when Sally came," Rose added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="319c3f9d04e76a1a958c625ee526eae2"" Well, I didn't know she was staying you nitwit!" Blanche continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4eaf096bdd59efd8016acfec3e55a07c"The doorbell rang and Rose volunteered to open the door. When Rose opened the door, there was a tall lady who was a brunette with short bobbed hair wearing a beige blazer with a matching mini skirt with some back heels./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f327b0f950f6d0530c9622ddbd925f1b"" Who are you?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9422305c683a0953b65bc328cbf25ce"" Hi, I'm Laura Petrie. Rob Petrie's wife," Laura introduced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bacfffcfa96067ac7b5b0b959507398"" Oh, well I'm Rose Nylund. It's nice to meet you too," Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7c005fa5b3f98870d3ca2293e448e53f"" He's staying here right?" Laura asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37b4c355fdbba90796a01ce760ce8c3a"Blanche then came to the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b03c2e9fedc03bf1bc7187e152ca732b"" Yes, he is. He's at work right now so you can't see him," Blanche answered in Rose's place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c8afe3b33a58d8a0bf20065b67022ec"" Hey, she asked me!" Rose yelled at Blanche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7202f788db0e84f8017814faddfd80e8"" Shut up, Rose!" Blanche replied letting Laura in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a92b68c610194fea2ac285519c81442b"" So, which one of you owns the house?" Laura asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8df44c4d8587c846c7521aa0d56b5b6"" I do! Oh, pardon me I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Blanche Devereaux," Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92d5ca14d6b949729a5e5dc2a06bf552"" Blanche Devereaux, you were the one that food poisoned Sally," Laura said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c24a4ad2534d1eddddbed833e30eb23"" Oh, I apologized to her for that. We're friends now," Blanche told her as Laura let out a silent "oh" and nodded her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dc5e2e307a4873780dad7b43d5c4795"Dorothy then came home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb11dcf3639424e8ea332c31344e58b4"" Blanche, Rose! Do we have any-," Dorothy got cut off by looking at Laura. "You must be the wife Rob is talking about./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf5ef78748c38398f09d3d758d64110a"" Well, yes I am. I'm Laura Petrie!" Laura introduced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbffe2bc3e35cef30fd93dd92f179ece"" And I'm Dorothy Zbornak, nice to meet you," Dorothy replied shaking hands with her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e19326dbcbc4fafe332af394a92f19bf"" Dorothy, where is Sophia?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b955b90f977f4c138eecf1ee6a84308"" Probably at the office with the writers, Blanche," Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="717cf21be92955694d653fd011c93c0f"" I'm going to go see Rob real quick! Is that okay?" Laura asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71979be0858e802cc5cb70457b0e31a1"" Yes, of course! He's your husband!" Dorothy replied as Laura left her luggage and left the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4fc1193a898c2d4a91e1498b035c054"" Ugh, that woman is so gorgeous!" Blanche cried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8baa4e46199fcbaf4048f18c1cc7d0b"" I forgot to tell her that," Dorothy muttered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2c7f47623c922f2f75cbb6546e126e3"In the office.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="055fc33c3581c4901effbad8e1bb822b"" Rob, you got an idea? We need to get the script done because Alan needs it by 5," Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e4560d8cec092be8106e45f89f593a2"" Well, how about if Alan finds a cute dog and he wants to take it home. He doesn't realize the dog has an owner," Rob suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf640bc2778c7b6e3ae136e7b9772b75"" Well, I like the idea itself. I just don't want it to be a dog, I feel like it would be over used," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee5f37dd5e5b7c291c408ec988a09cf6"" How about a flamingo?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14996dd79fa8259b92d376f233bc17f4"" Oh yeah, although it's unusual to keep a pet flamingo. You ok with the idea, Rob?" Sally asked Rob./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e2dbb3025cb4d4e732047583dd7bc7a"" That's actually better! A flamingo! We don't see those everyday!" Rob exclaimed as Buddy and Sally were laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aed0269091103007029774e96b650b56"" I'm sorry, but I prefer the dog. I mean, what can a flamingo do? All it can do it stand on one leg!" Sophia exclaimed eating some popcorn./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93f4c381121024b6ba1f1dac6c482382"" Well, the dog isn't bad Sophia, but we want something unusual because this is Miami and dogs are what we see everyday, not flamingos," Buddy explained to Sophia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0a2dcee25b0b852b3171cffbb14ff29"Laura then came in the office./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c64e5e83dc349ea2fb465b82da131795"" Hello gang!" Laura said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0de4855d54d8afc7fc925d6a04a775d7"" Oh my, honey!" Rob cried giving his wife a hug and a kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c06b77cd495260354e68e86d5333cc5"" Is that Laura?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="658888ff16e7b31649f77d63be37cfe7"" That's right, Sally," Laura replied giving Sally a hug and then gives Buddy a hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="569dbff187d0e453030fe0eb45c75805"Laura then noticed Sophia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="728a58a7b4eb72731b5a814c6e8c61aa"" Is she your new writer, Rob?" Laura asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e18bde8856c04b71c41e09ab9870c5e"" Oh no, she just loves to watch us work. Sometimes she'll help us out," Rob explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88733c8920314912299dbcaf18ca053d"" Usually I do, but right now I'm hungry," Sophia added munching on more popcorn./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="643938251f2563e9913e860ba3a8d849"" So that house Rob, you're living there," Laura said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b1dee083fc8b06e834ec6d2ca42c82e"" Huh? Oh yeah, I'm there for the vacation. So are Buddy and Sally. Mel didn't get us a hotel again so we ended up staying at that house and there are really nice ladies," Rob told Laura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23b5dddc66436b5d2119daeee3ab11f8"" Well, it's better than sleeping in a haunted cabin," Laura stated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e456636ae0b4c867ac7b0c53d54f289a"" You're right, it is! No one died in the house!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="837245e3fd690475c5d8f842caaec5c8"" If someone died, I wouldn't bother living there," Sophia added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="071543fafa53c6369e7298f94ef0e3bf"" You live at the house too?" Laura asked Sophia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="279060f34e8dd5a234362a44ca3cb329"" Yeah, my daughter lives in that house," Sophia answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e062112228f109b0c0dd425b79e2a32"" Is Blanche Devereaux your daughter?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c34cf7be8de14ef5f3bb00aa5551b7e"" Blanche? That slut? Hell no! If she were my daughter, I would have raised her differently!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab8b64408bb98b06a28c53a3f2cb4c77"Laura began laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="189b90183dcdb1c2bde65153b4eb4015"" Well, I don't want to disturb you guys with your work so I shall be going," Laura told everyone leaving the office./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eae966cdd1e26e1f3f5133aba846ba8a"The writers and Sophia said their byes and the writers went back to work while Sophia started cleaning her purse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0a3b8839bb16a8b18f18c0b08dd38d2"Sophia was making a lot of noise while cleaning out her purse and only Rob and Sally were disturbed by the sound. Buddy didn't care./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58485b29ffa94d6cae82611b432fa4b6"" Sophia, do you mind keeping that noise down?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5313334d8a46b41a805f3f81d8c9f690"" Well I'm sorry, it's Tuesday! On Tuesdays I clean out my purse!" Sophia answered in annoyance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed87c0c32ace1cc526bf55a74a814517"" That's smart, I should get on with cleaning my own purse," Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd198da1d2912606470dd5e93761fcb5"" Who asked you, cutesy?" Sophia asked Sally as Sally looked at Sophia annoyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e67d26b06b105dd80e47bb65282fbc3"Back at the house.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ee3539940241ee7cbf09a167e7f9b38"" This is really good fish, Rose," Laura commented./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4466875e310b13256b22fbb06d1ae52c"" Thanks Laura, it's a St. Olaf dish!" Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd371cde736859ab359b8edfdebe746e"" What is the name of the recipe, Rose?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="905c901980876e45cae6621d55442dc2"" The name is unknown," Rose told Dorothy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7708b2179ed38e5f50d3dd53df3977f1"" Who makes their fish recipe unknown?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a85c0b88d12a0671eb82fbcb2a3e4dd"" That's not a name. There is actually no name in this recipe, it was just created that way," Rose explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f362b436fcda41a8c46a86bfa1368b8"Rob came in the kitchen with joy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93b1c7f4988720489f829fbf6cfcd97b"" Hello Rob, you must be happy because I'm here," Laura said giving her husband a kiss on the cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d34f1c75057e02304d3f87f69dd3cf3"" That's not it! Mel is giving us tomorrow off!" Rob added with excitement./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3d4eb30ef059410da07d537d8c9f87c"" Oh honey, that's great! We can spend the day together!" Laura cried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c8647a75754bc2c74458bcbcfc25641"" I know, isn't that great?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5fe9644cdd5413ff0eef6b2a5358d21"Buddy, Sally, and Sophia came in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afb80b2aa57fa4e91781e226e80ec05e"" You should use that idea sometime! It's funny," Sophia told Buddy and Sally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9ea7bdad0c896cc23323daa5fd76033""What's the idea, ma?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86904f5c993faafdf3a2500cfd39c168"" Oh Dorothy! I was giving them this one idea for their show when Alan can do grape stomping!" Sophia told Dorothy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ab688d3b37bef45997663b6f9c4caf7"" Ma, that idea is already taken from ' I Love Lucy' and that took place in Italy, not Miami," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72209d8f3dda619017bf5f1f65bde030"" Now that Laura is here, do I have to have you in my room?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f53311d7d677fa68abaa35b887f7c42"" Oh, I almost forgot sleeping arrangements! Ma, Buddy will move in with you because I'm sure Rob and Laura want to sleep together," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bc96c073bbc29b352523b8249664587"" I'd rather sleep with Buddy than sleep with you," Sophia said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfdb4deeb07b33604cbd3c0f27350414"" Now ma, no drinking fluids after 10, got it?" Dorothy asked and Sophia nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24451b38b7326824986ee40c279d818f"" Why can't she drink fluids after 10?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d337d30fe3ea79caacbfbf9306c871ff"" If she does, you'll feel something wet on the bedsheets," Dorothy explained to Buddy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1ad6691ee8e63969e374d6bf29e5d69"" She wets her bed?" Buddy asked trying to hold his laughter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="508fbfd2a4a1f6546664e1d29ea3ff4c"" Yes and it's not funny!" Sophia added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00c1369bc3a3fc0e4b1abdbc479f8351"" Yeah Buddy, it's actually not funny," Sally told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9035fb1945aa6ceedcfb52fbdc6ee4f8"" Look at that, Sal agrees with me!"Sophia replied leaving the kitchen along with Dorothy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5f0799482258c3f787c6eb79a572d3b""Actually Buddy, that is really funny," Sally whispered laughing with Buddy./p 


	17. 17: The Best of Sorell and Petrillo

Later that night...

It was time to end the day and everyone was getting ready for bed.

Buddy was spending a few few nights in Sophia's room because Laura was rooming with Rob.

" Your mattress is comfy," Buddy told Sophia.

" I'm glad it is," Sophia replied getting into bed with him.

 **A/N: No, they are not going to do anything so don't expect for anything like that!**

Rose then came in the bedroom.

" What do you want you nitwit? I just got into bed and I'm trying to sleep," Sophia asked turning off the lights.

" Sophia, I can't sleep," Ross told her turning the lights back on.

" I can't help you Rose, sleep with Dorothy and Blanche!" Sophia exclaimed.

" I tried, they both kicked me out!" Rose replied.

" What's wrong with Sal?" Buddy asked.

" She's drooling and it's very disturbing. She drooled all over my cheek," Rose explained.

" Is there anymore room in this bed?" Buddy asked.

" Fine, I'll scoot over," Sophia answered scooting over to give Rose some room.

" Thanks guys, I appreciate it!" Rose replied getting into bed.

Just then, Sally came in the bedroom.

" Hi ya fellas," Sally said turning on the light.

" Sal, I'm trying to sleep!" Buddy complained.

" I can't sleep, maybe I had too much coffee right before bed," Sally explained.

"Couldn't sleep? Sally, you were asleep earlier and you were drooling on me!" Rose told her.

" Sorry Rose, I was only trying to go to sleep," Sally replied. " I know, I'll just go back to my room or go see if Dorothy has any space in her room."

The next morning...

Half of the gang this time was in the kitchen and the other half was still asleep. The writers were the ones still asleep while Laura and everyone else was awake.

" Where are the writers? Aren't they supposed to be up?" Dorothy asked Laura.

" They're off today, so I'm sure they are sleeping in," Laura told her.

" Oh yeah, that's right," Dorothy replied.

Blanche then came in the kitchen.

" Good morning girls!" Blanche exclaimed.

" Good morning, Blanche," Rose said.

" Where is everyone? Did they pack up and leave?" Blanche asked.

" No, Buddy is in my room still asleep," Sophia replied.

" Same with Sally," Rose added.

" And Rob! If they were gone, I would be gone too," Laura also added.

" That's right! You're staying too , Laura!" Blanche exclakmed.

" Rose, can I help you with anything?" Laura asked.

" Oh no dear, I can take care of everything. Thanks for the offer though," Rose replied.

" This is the first time in so long I haven't cooked breakfast," Laura said.

" It must be nice to just relax and have someone else make your breakfast," Dorothy added.

" Oh, it is! I don't have to get up so early for now even though I did today because I'm just excited to see what this day brings!" Laura replied.

" Miami is great, Laura! You'll love it! I was taking Rob and his friends out the other day and they loved it," Dorothy explained to her.

" It's really warm too! We need this kind of weather in New Roschelle," Laura said.

" I'll warn you, it can be really hot in Miami," Sophia warned.

" Oh ma!" Dorothy yelled.

" What? It's true!" Sophia replied.

" Excuse my mother, will you?" Dorothy asked Laura as Rob and Buddy came in the kitchen.

" Good morning girls! What's for breakfast, Rose?" Buddy asked.

" We're having eggs benedict!" Rose exclaimed.

" Eggs benedict? Hey Buddy, remember that one time you stayed over at mine and Laura's and you tried to make eggs benedict?" Rob asked Buddy as Rob began laughing.

" How was it?" Rose asked.

" A disaster!" Laura replied.

Everyone was still laughing until Sally came in the kitchen.

" Hey, I missed all the fun!" Sally complained.

" It just started, Sal," Buddy told her.

" Tell me about it. What was so funny?" she asked.

" It's nothing Sal, you wouldn't understand," Rob said.

" Wouldn't understand? You told the girls!" Sally exclaimed.

" I was technically talking to Buddy and everyone heard it and began laughing," Rob explained.

" That makes sense," Sally replied sitting down.

Later that day...

Buddy and Sophia just got back from the grocery store and they came in the back door in the kitchen. Sally was the only one in the kitchen doing her knitting.

" Hey Buddy, Sophia," Sally said.

" That was a close one," Sophia said.

" What was a close one?" Sally asked standing up from the chair.

" We almost got kicked out of the grocery store," Buddy told her.

" Kicked out? How?" Sally was now full of questions.

" We pranked some customers, boy it was hilarious!" Buddy explained.

" Until a security guard caught us. He told us he was going to kick us out but we promised we wouldn't do it again," Sophia added.

" What pranks did you do?" Sally asked.

" Step aside, Sal," Buddy replied.

" This is going to be a good one!" Sophia whispered setting the supplies for a prank.

" Actually, we forgot our prank. Here Sal, have some mild sauce," Buddy said actaully handing Sally the hot sauce.

" Well, this looks a little odd. It looks like hot sauce," Sally said.

" It's not, I promise," Buddy told her.

Sally sips the sauce, but then spits it out because she just realized the "mild sauce" was hot sauce.

Buddy and Sophia begin laughing and Sally gets really mad at them.

"That's not funny!" Sally yelled.

" I'm sorry Sal, it will never happen again," Buddy told her.

" It better not!" she replied.

She grabbed some orange juice and drank it. She realized it wasn't orange juice and it tasted like mac and cheese, it was some medicine. She spit it out and Buddy and Sophia were laughing. Sally at this point was really mad and stormed out of the kitchen. Just then, Dorothy came in.

" Hi Dorothy," Sophia said.

" Hi ma, you look suspicious," Dorothy replied.

" Oh no I'm not Dorothy. I just forgot to take some groceries out," Sophia said starting to take out the groceries.

Sophia got out a box of chocolates which had brussel sprouts inside. They were left overs from the grocery store.

" Dorothy, you've been a good girl. Have a chocolate," Sophia told Dorothy.

" That's very nice if you, ma. Thank you!" Dorothy thanked her mother and bit into the chocolate. Little did she know, there were brussel sprouts in there. Dorothy spit it out an Buddy and Sophia began laughing again.

" Ma, that is not funny!" Dorothy yelled grabbing some orange juice. She relaized it was the mac and cheese orange juice so she spit it out and stormed out of the kitchen.

Rob was the last one to come in the kitchen.

" Hello guys," Rob said.

" Hey Rob, Sophia and I bought this orange juice and it is so good!" Buddy told him.

" Okay, should I try it?" Rob asked and Buddy nodded.

Rob was next to sip the "orange juice". He also realized there was mac and cheese in it and spit it out.

Buddy and Sophia began laughing for the last time and Rob was angry and he stormed off.

" We should stop, I'm starting to feel bad," Buddy told Sophia.

" You're right Buddy, we really should stop. I mean, I sometimes do it, but I know my limits," Sophia replied.

Buddy and Sophia decided to stop the pranks and apologize to everyone they pranked. Luckily, they forgave the two. Man, if Buddy wasn't married, Buddy and Sophia would be a match made in heaven despite the age difference.


	18. 18: Cheater!

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d1273c37bb42bacda701c9c2cc4e955"Later that day in the living room.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b258e55bd6711e9b193314f021b63896"The entire gang was in the living room just hanging out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3b2ad38a2549b4b94d9b8183c4ca472"" I just passed by this new club that just opened in Miami. Sally I know you don't drink, but just come with me tonight!" Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fafa4eb958438dde46aa3315ee1d58cd""Are there any men?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63e7f9685eff2f1b57609f5a4a94b887"" A ton of men! In fact, all men!" Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f10866c2a368a466b54984740015b111"" What happened to that other club you usually go to?" Dorothy asked reading a book./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d87e8a06e7481afb96c8740d66eb92d"" Well, I'm still going to go there, Dorothy. It's just that tonight is opening night for that new club and I wanna be there," Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24a05b7b0e4b3f5dd38309608da92553"" Only for you and Sally to get into another fight," Dorothy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="300a7bc37806a4c7587408b6ac8f2d24"" Oh, that won't happen anymore. I decided I would clean up my act and treat Sally like she's welcomed here," Blanche told Dorothy which made Sally smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0058ef0c1d6df833a89248af3e6823e1"" Well, I just hope by the end of tonight I'll find someone. Hey, maybe someone I could get married to," Sally said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50272b67358aa1afab1bf44de0b149d4"" Sally, you are jumping to conclusions!" Dorothy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f9c98ab31572a798c570c305d57e4c0"" Oh Dorothy, Sally knows exactly how I feel," Blanche told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62e64c2fc70ed2a615bb8ec3cf50ded2"" Well, I'm not getting married tomorrow if that's what you're thinking. I mean that I just want to find someone and have dinner with him the next night ," Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bc4e39fc6db34bfaf43eac1455bb800"Later that night.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d065d7114926df151c5e26c006ac6b8"Sophia was making some marinara sauce and Dorothy came in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="077698f4488a101e71f13514b155c135"" Oh, hello ma," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f26ef48704259f557c46bf4f16a52f3d"" Hello pussycat, I'm sorry about earlier" Sophia apologized./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4db908b7e87717d2f8a439aecf3b6b78"" It's okay ma, just don't do it again," Dorothy replied hugging her mother./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcd1cd6207f9442ff3ce112ee9feed4c"Blanche then came in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3fcc9eb53fa170e42e03c0dd9e27ffdd"" Hello girls! How do I look?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a53376e29fad6827370d919aef85f6b"" Like a slut that's for sure," Sophia replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b4d199157e90263f7b37c2a47d31d28"" Ma! You look great Blanche," Dorothy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="341a5585841977553403694b5f102dba"Blanche was wearing a red v-neck sweater cocktail dress with some red pumps with some fuzz in the back and carrying her black clutch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b83552348bdc4a83dc3ec2ecb8c81090"" Thank you! Sally and I are going out for the night," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bb12aae9c43839b87da8e84f8f3c1fa"" Well, have fun! Let's just hope you two don't get into another fight," Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd052eda3ebd020496d059dc7d01dcdb"" Well, it was my fault last time so the two of us getting into another fight won't happen," Blanche explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f43fbb476f7fea9a015982a6c5da73c7"" I should hope so," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="556041d0aa8cd8c6050ba4badf12d8d4"" Blanche, I'm ready!" Sally called as she arrived to the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91cd516a97fc04117ebd8dc68151b469"" You two aren't going to stay for dinner?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e273515b3a0936c304c44a2c168d8639"" We made reservations earlier today," Blanche replied as the two women left the kitchen as Rob came in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3efec045754d2e6fa03a25e18445bdf6"" Hi Rob," they both said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2525b053ebfc546537553e0b250824b4"" Hello Blanche... Sal," Rob replied looking confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8b7820c426792589487618277b9020e"" Rob, if you're wondering what's happening, Sally and Blanche are going to a club to see men," Dorothy explained to Rob./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a04a4f624e598fd8f8ec00d865d0f5eb"" Sally? A club? Sally doesn't drink!" Rob exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3d9272baec1b2f369a776d4049be733"" Do any of you writers drink?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27a7ab31735ce971409389f4fa77249e"" No," Rob replied sitting down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39ee8f3b473eedb67bce0eb7d80be7cf"" Well, I'm not asking it like it's a bad thing," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e6c4bd66b7fdae91a23e4eb9c43393f"" I know, but I'll be mad at Blanche if Sal comes home drunk tonight," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b41a97a39b956a33e9181544133135e9"" Hi Rob, do you know what Sally and Blanche Devereaux are doing out together?" Laura asked coming from the back door of the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83cc3327c9e7c8930528a67d8625b4cf"" So, how was your day with Rob, Laura?" Dorothy asked trying to change the subject./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55c21d9a5d9a8b93be1d49762cc033de"" Oh, it was nice. Miami is a very nice city," Laura replied leaving the kitchen going into the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cb71a448d333e5ea4e97cd7d00b0ed4"At the club.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44f98ecfadc837ed5d7e36db4a619da6"" Aren't all these men cute?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcbaad2ba9d72f68f680acf729d605f0"" Cute? The better word is hot!" Sally exclaimed an Blanche laughed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b400bd984bbab1b0cd8ee931a0963ef8"" Look at that man over there! His hair is so nice!" Blanche pointed out. The man had silky blonde hair. They didn't see the rest of him because they only saw the back of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d893fb11e318e3bdaf059e722ac01c04"" He's so hot! Let's talk to him," Sally said dragging Blanche to the boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64e6033ad47c4475c93c0f40355f32ce"" Who's going to say hello?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94f8dc821bcca61d49ee630d5f25d692"" Why don't you? You've dated more men than I have and you're more confident around them," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2d17cded999cff74bbf5d6c701add48"Blanche sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d7c271494ee4ff8e247d36dc7f758a0"" Alright, I'll do it. I mean, I'm usually the one to make the moves around men," Blanche replied going towards the man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3336e8dc4ef8023f0a0dc50584e167bc"As they were doing so, they stopped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d434eec8f84d019bbd1e01021bce949"" Dang it, he's with a woman," Blanche complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0da57e220e337448b65a669fd7a4c656"" Well, what if that's his friend or his sister?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4669900d3b5bc49412f73a25db8afb18"" You could be right," Blanche answered as the two started to walk closer to the man./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aae15d38bc9763a1c52ff718f9772416"" Blanche, is it okay if I powder my nose?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4f630e9aa1269e8d3c8b0ff9c71006e"Blanche nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e354121937bd4963bd44c6d89ff8b9b"" Yeah, go ahead," she replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5ef484d9318009508572a3133156192"As Sally left to powder her nose, Blanche tapped on his shoulder, As he turned around, the man looked familiar to the two women./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a62c6d2d6e912c29d3bc8719f17928a"" Walter?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb4aa92d495085e38a7c46185d475c56"" Oh, hi Blanche!" Walter replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c16a4a3e225681eee8f42962b37895f6"" I was going out to dinner and I heard this club opened, so I just happened to stop by," Blanche explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1e309cbd9cb8cbbb6041d3af867a31e"" Well, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Elaina," Walter introduced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb0c6c76eef16a1cef74d277dce56841"Blanche was shocked to see Walter with another woman while he was dating her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1c30027b8038a82350f4cd78675db85"" I-it's very nice t-to meet you E-elaina. Will you excuse me, I-i will be going to the powder room," Blanche slightly stuttered running to the powder room where she me Sally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d9d6574d47b09dbe13f5907889f44bd"" So, who's the cute guy?" Sally asked packing up her powder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a97b9925bfa57f0b586ac2a2c4203c2d"" His name is Walter," Blanche replied with anger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75e3524ab1e394a93ba2608871b72aec"" Wait a minute, I know a blonde haired man named Walter," Sally said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8819fa4d78240ecc4d9ae182470cd98"" From New York?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb93216cb180a7486786970dcd40f6ac"" No, from here," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="daf22737730e36e71e479e839254817b"" I've gone out to dinner with him one night as a date," Blanche told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1cdc8f8f2c4ee043dabb11e9a7456ee"" So did I, as a date," Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edd5723f506929ea1bf63f32f9b8742e"" He's cheating on us!" Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97bb7030dfd395f31b10964dd538f859"" You think so?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b444b0a4717202c8743631c7e0e7515c"Sally looked at him with another woman./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a2c4359acf71a9f752ab6e6f9e079f6"" You're so right, he is!" she continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b97f13388d31944d27339bd7bcaa57be"The two women walked up to Walter and Blanche tapped his shoulder. Walter turned around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0beb7aa9503a29bf102df4abc4ce1d1a"" Oh, hi Blanche. Hey Sally, how's-," Walter got cut off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a43eb85250e1b3f7771cd86f0b2baf4"" Don't hi us Walter! You have been cheating on us!" Blanche yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81008cec2e41af0ac1490c8908e7433e"" What?" Walter asked confusingly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bb3653750fa34320eec4cfcb357952b"" Cheating on us! Do you want me to spell that for you?" Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ebc9aeaa623643e2647e039e7c8a6b8"" No, it's just... I'm very sorry girls," Walter apologized./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fbb7d86882e36cc8752c390598e09f4"" Well, don't even bother apologizing because I won't forgive you!" Blanche yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a95a2a787f0713f57299c49985b1e50"" Neither will I!" Sally added storming out. Blanche stormed out along with her and the two went home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f03ecb4ddbc796336ff3a30d0d2d351"At the house.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0c6aea7f6952d1ec611ac322f0cb0bd"" Dorothy, I see that this student had a fe spelling errors. Does this kid know how to spell?" Rob asked showing Dorothy an essay he is helping her grade./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="042361ead216bd840525353f8ca0e930"" I think not," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0130558e3de2b43ece23d41eaa9a8f2d"Rob and Dorothy were grading essays in the living room. Rose was sitting with them eating a big bowl of pasta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1926c9b1ebd898b23bb65195d60a9947"" Rose, do you mind if I have some of that pasta?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b3cdc240a7b685a638513a7a9d24961"Rose was in the middle of chewing her pasta so she shook her head no./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b7b65652cc83a3ea3eec852e59114d1e"" What? Rose, you are eating a lot of pasta and that is not good for you! Also, I don't want to go in the kitchen. Please Rose?" Dorothy begged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ceaa1285bba2b6524fc1cb59cd073889"Rose finished chewing her pasta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5739e0a5ff3be80b1b081b7536c31543"" Have it Dorothy, I don't feel so well," Rose replied running to the bathroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bc00f2c0039c2187c5e4521736d56c0"Sally then came home and slammed the door angrily. Rob and Dorothy were concerned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4cfef5631f51988a5d6ad69ecde818b"" Sally, did you and Blanche get into another fight?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3c570966943b1d30ce6fdce8bcc0baf"" Not with each other, but with our date who has been cheating on us," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1851cf6a492e88ae37676e00d33c4b07"" Geez. Well, where is Blanche?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98972705a2484cfa1495725fd6328112"" She took the back door to her room," Sally told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5594366997c3f7de5ee608623ab88a34"" Why didn't you go with her?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09f7ce5b0e840ce077c50de3340e28ea"" I wanted to grab a huge bowl to eat!" Sally yelled storming into the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c6ce80b7e39c0cc618865144f7eb3ee"" What's with her?" Dorothy asked Rob./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01109c4c40455c8640f5193cc9f669d5"" I don't know what it is, but I will have a talk with her," Rob replied going to the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01109c4c40455c8640f5193cc9f669d5"strong-I'm so sorry I haven't been uploading on here, but I'll try to upload more! Stay tuned for more chapters!/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01109c4c40455c8640f5193cc9f669d5"strong -oldhollywoodbaby/strong/p 


	19. 19: Aftermath (part 1)

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30e82b4ae09d6a12d83709b120b024c3"Sally was in the kitchen grabbing some junk food she could possibly find, minus the cheesecakes and Rob found her doing so./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aacfbc3798b71eb9bddde1d8e244bc58"" Sal, can we talk?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b13a98c71ad058221e654d3a5386736"" What is it, Rob?" Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afb0deef35609b6f64e6d27b09e0b378"" Are you okay?" Rob asked her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9f722b7d28aca741202e90b392a859e"Sally dropped the food on the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="943686abfa0b1bad6774de1abf3ef142"" Yeah, I'm just a little upset. That's all," Sally told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90e3d341c5108867a221edc1622b8eec"" Well, I think you're more than just a little upset," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90a46abc0c7e6228028184aa523221a3"Sally sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a207fc83e75f287356eb2fa7ba89123c"" Wanna know the truth? I'm more than that! One shot I have possibly marrying a man from Miami and not from New York is gone! I got cheated on," Sally explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff2862e0d0013d0df22c4fe7b62f7482"" Don't be so upset about it Sal! You told me this man was inconsiderate and now you're crying about him," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d84d0abcc821c0dc40c27570c8407b18"" He had good qualities too! He was friendly and he had a great sense of humor. He was also very handsome," Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d5f1040171c3314d0de9843dda77349"" You look like you're going to cry! Do you wanna cry?" Rob asked and Sally nodded in response. She really didn't want to cry, but she couldn't hold it so she had no choice. Sally was never the type of woman to cry, especially in front of other people./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb31ee8eb382d4c86f4bbf2489eaf50a"Rob embraced her with her head buried in his shoulder. Laura then came in the kitchen and noticed Rob hugging Sally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7f5fd897cc0ab1d303183b665582036"" Rob, who's that you're hugging?" Laura asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68dc63e7ca823f98cb02567111b0586a"Rob looked up and saw Laura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b32f5c75ad49383b539282450148ef5e"" Oh, hi honey! I'm just comforting Sally. She's going through a heartbreak because someone cheated on her," Ron explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4efd31a1eeffc8fc461794d6dba6c93"" You had to tell her that Rob!" Sally muttered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62beff3169606f144556170e2478817a"" Well, I'm sorry to hear that. Now is probably not a good time," Laura said leaving the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eea5b5d5b068e7fe14be9ddf6a153618"Sally then looked up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ccbaf753901f0b7b4e0140e109ce32a6"" Rob, it's just terrible," Sally said trying to control her sobs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0700120496b59eeb1ccdc00618f2397"" I know Sal, I know," Rob told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fffd00ff0e211fb0544eee58f8a31df"Rob and Sally let go of the hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5482e318e539ffda2bae14a915370e97"" No, you don't know! You're a happily married man and I'm a miserable and lonely single woman," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3792414c91a5be5ad8720eeb628dae8"" Sal, you're not alone! You have me and Buddy," Rob reminded her as the two started the hug again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4138445fdc1501b813ed98b6c35de234"Buddy then came in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7c6a94ecaf54c07ae83e30ab2ec33b9"" What's with all the hugging? Rob, are you cheating on Laura?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1d281988d2f434df2d21bc9a6e8dc3b"Rob and Sally once again let go of the hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d39b0018a4a431a759691782eee9f8c3"" Ha ha!" Sally replied sarcastically still controlling her sobs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca0d416185b6012b65a61f192b10c01d"" What's wrong with Sally's face? It's red! Has she been crying?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1838535cb78bbf2fc5c7c977c361cb5c"" Yes, she has been crying and no, I am not cheating on Laura," Rob answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d93a2d6a4b55af8a0ba0dd22269f4df4"" Well Sal, you're a strong woman! Why are you crying? Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f042e341167c05c2399f4c1eab5f83df"" I've been cheated on, Buddy!" Sally replied wiping her tears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dcf8eaf0084f4d80d74e13f591881f0"" Haven't you been through this before?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25fb2ac19480d95b0d0244ac020bcebd"" Well, I'm usually the one that dumps the other. Tonight, it was the other way around," Sally explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96d14b1f7a490db5d38b5ee4e834630f"Rob and Buddy nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c78db5b5b98b5bd68d70b6748dd88504"" Also, tell Mel and Alan I'm not going to work tomorrow. Tell them I'm sick again," she continued grabbing all the junk food she found and left the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6a55bdb0943e116cc0fb40602c1ca2c"In Dorothy's bedroom.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf5954390ad2c2b06087f8f8bada2698""Blanche, Sally told me everything that happen. Is it true?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ed99a5b6976f2c7340cafb0885e8693"" Yes Dorothy, it is. It hurts me pretty badly too. I don't even know who has it worse," Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8011b1f8475b2e3e63285c67c9dbbbd2"" I heard this man was inconsiderate," Rose added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a60dac81598479fba8cbdd5f7b01e30"" He was, Rose. He was also friendly, funny and adorable too," Blanche told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="076e4242e5984b8c27b63dc99af72be5"" Well, you don't have to be so sad about it Blanche. There are more men you can run after," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b94c5f4b06f8dbdaa5fa7d78342bc9f"" Well I know that, but Sally doesn't know that she can go after more men," Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b48b0899d54bcaf8191836537828ef89"" Blanche, Sally isn't as desperate as you," Dorothy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="642fa5b3781cdb24e127c0734e10f1fd"" Dorothy's right!" Rose exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c75349982f2073e60ce71b18f042b10"" This reminds me of this one cow story from ," she continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e15b47fc281ae705f216dadf52b676d"" Rose, please make it short," Dorothy ordered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84e2d6b43d873371009854ee7467e5f9"" So there was a daddy cow, a mommy cow, and a cousin cow," Rose started./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9abf77f45d0855e2449bd842c211549d"" Continue on," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a3d6748556d3f3276aba08388051ca8"" Well, the daddy cow was having an affair with the cousin cow and the mommy cow knew nothing about it. Until, one day when they were being milked. The two cows were bundling up next to each other and that's when the mom found out and she got so upset. She divorced him," Rose explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55ae0b75d541ad710fa5941ab9eb1895"" I got nothing out of that story," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e55d223f8efd1abd7799eb6eb156e1ed"" Rose, divorce only happens to people," Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="541fa618e2594dd2163e80774976edd1"" It can happen to anyone," Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3ac6e6f5065f6b3f2cf50fcfb7ffeec"" Will you hand me that newspaper,Blanche?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="631258b50d999206c97c828b892fa954"Blanche handed Dorothy the newspaper and Dorothy hit Rose on the head with a newspaper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7e071440f1f850c0c1e1e0086c8568d"Rose got angry and stormed off to her room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73a69d324faf0277aa87514698647b5f"" What an idiot," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41ab42cd226959995533ad751f15be0b"" Her stories are dumb too," Blanche added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a43fca7f17148cbd7f5ae383ae4572e1"" I 100% agree with you!" Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79733ed27e409425f76b72e79eb36a18"" Sorry, I guess I'm just upset that's all. You should have seen Sally though. She was so upset," Blanche explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81a9c2f377fc04d4007be0a18313f5cc""I thought you would be more upset about it than she would be," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f42034813f2d0227ed5b8bae7fd4f3b9"" Well, I'm just as upset as she is," Blanche added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="852c9a4375b6a9acefa42ad77494643b"The next morning.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05174eb46a536b10ec64a11b469006b9"Almost everyone was in the kitchen having breakfast./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c9537650c0a24a7cd40e466d1a46a6a"strongA/N: I feel like I always say that now./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a9073859cc00c6eb9a25dcab59a8899"Well, minus two people./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39b65cdcd1fbf9a6233ddcf16c191818"" I swear to God, Blanche is still in bed crying over some dumb man. It's like she's in high school," Dorothy complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ca0bc36ef193b670210c8597f8e474a"" I could say the same for Sally," Rob added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="378c9f338c138bcd4370752e2a20a282"" I'll tell you that she's still in bed sulking. I begged her to get up and have breakfast with the rest of us. She said she wanted to sit there and sulk!" Rose exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62121728eb1cae97cb0efddd4b5f3a28"" Well, she's gotta be up soon! You boys have to work!" Dorothy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0777d19894e63dc3018ddbcb952ce1de"" We're working from home today," Rob told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28091f809846c7e5ffb31b510bc27c68"" Oh," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ddfd367c15b87819608c6a79869519e1"Later that day.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6816fad76e4d50c80c01d274f676a7ef"Dorothy and Rob were in the living room on the couch grading essays, still./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e135730ae4666ef9a1743173fca3efee"" Well, we have ten more to go!" Rob exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb5e319da80ce19c60d4c22a83883e77"" You're right!" Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d820383acdd02add6dd7b1d024fcb3d8"" You have so many students," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e95ca2dbc8dac77eed5b4822c46e0bc"" I know, it's a handful," Dorothy told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f35aaf0b7890db20159638bd3b5e43f"Sophia came in the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00a01921301332b139dc550f4668b5c7"" Hello Dorothy, how's it going with your relationship?" Sophia asked teasing her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="028d2b7a5bb3abd52482366f07079ffe"" Ma, he's happily married!" Dorothy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8949385d4f1dbde2ff182cb8e92b317f"" Oh, I forgot," Sophia replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c35af76d2141d368b124f1c022c9312"" Sit with us, ma," Dorothy offered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb1cf279ddce647f12cffe53340037cf"Sophia sat down on one of the chairs next to the couch which is the one near the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbd83b87d93257e7f36c4bff0d50eba4"" Hey Dorothy, I need to help my wife pack. Can you handle grading the rest of the essays on your own?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d18ebf04e3640aded3c5a70491d6bb7"Dorothy nodded and Rob left the living to do what he said he needed to do./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bb8c337c96985e1577d3efd85035b6b"" Dorothy, can I tell you something?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13b5c4bd445f30b1f0cafede6f5159d2"" What is it, ma?" Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bab36894c9bfee966d648abe32b85929"" I like Buddy. I have a crush on him. He's funny and he comes up with the best jokes, he's also very sweet and charming. I wish I could be married to him," Sophia explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4102be902496f1a5fc85ed3296d1f4d4"" Ma, I know how much you love Buddy. I'm sorry to say this, but Buddy is married too!" Dorothy told her mother./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0197a29024175b89433765b58cdee546"" I know that, but I wish there was that chance I could be with him as partners, lovers, you know," Sophia continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eea3d1a2139c0f431342dc0d73a57f48"" That's cute that you have a crush on one of the writers from the Alan Brady Show, but you'll be over that by the time he leaves. He's not going to be here that long, he needs to be home with his wife, kids and his job," Dorothy explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="585a567f1d56d4f4fbdc7cb88a224b5d"" Buddy doesn't have any kids. His wife didn't want any," Sophia told her as she got up and left the living room as Sally entered the living room with some chocolate pudding./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4993be520ebde59704ecd89c5b0f1ea6"" Oh, hello Sally," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77810d8ceee9a63463f2485c8d56a097"" Hey Dorothy, is anything on?" Sally replied sitting down on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82be0a6da88fb0e8a902fffe311c541c"" I beg your pardon?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22564db274ed05ca8a507116e2676a8b"" Anything on TV that would be nice to watch. Like any comedy shows," Sally explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f6f0da4625e36518d1a3fb68a8b4d94"" I'm sorry, but I don't. I haven't watched TV for a while. I've been grading papers, you'll have to figure it out yourself," Dorothy told her writing on another paper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27956081dedc359e36760417aebb56fc"" Was Blanche with you?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53993c6ac38a7132eec260ef8f9fe410"" No, she's in bed still moping," Sally told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="581895251025bf99510601be40fff924"" I'm going to go talk to her. Help yourself," Dorothy said leaving Sally in the livivng room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9287a0b8207a22832ae74d5b1381ef49"With Rob and Laura.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70b0444ae2fdc6114a6ef11c34207220"" Is that everything honey?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af810d9a42a3bcee251782d81e8a6336"" I'm sure. I just hope I don't leave anything in here," Laura replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="742eaca39e8f994997b281949e92b000"" Don't worry! If I catch anything you left, I can bring it home because I'm going to be here for a while longer now," Rob told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffa9dfe8e604d669a2de0e84a91fb3c1"" How much longer?" Laura asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ac4856e0ae37fd2199e6d66053bedaa"" Well, once we get the plane sketch done which that will be in three weeks. Tomorrow, we need to start the fifth episode," Rob explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cedc2c7c11e8f42ad7b5075335b4ca98"Laura nodded her head with a silent "oh" coming out of her mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22fcf1979f1cd36ceea76e5bfb2aa2ed"" I guess it's time to take you to the airport," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59c4a33af2cbe5a1dacff3240e55e1f1"" I was really nice staying here! The weather is so nice and warm! I wish we had this kind of weather in New York," Laura told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9635c6002d8b58987ce7b32e019ddabc"" I was gonna say!" Rob exclaimed helping Laura with a couple of her bags./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="657606e7e3ba85e628adadc5c9240403"Rob and Laura took all of the bags and left the bedroom and went into the living room. They stopped when the saw Sally there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f4842a01203010bd83779b662224625"" Oh, hey Sal!" Rob exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a680c671deb923024264cac9e7177274"" Hi Rob," Sally replied munching on the pudding./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87774eb25f3889ba5438cf9a0cd32b05"" You must be feeling better," Laura said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6ae6af6e21e304fca2d251f48722d23"" Nah, not really. I was hungry and bored," Sally told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44346f200be590107b591dc301b13572"" Oh, well I gotta get Laura to the airport. I'll be back, see ya Sal!" Rob told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4453b18dda4b3ab345fcc2339fd79f10"Sally gave him a thumbs up in response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4453b18dda4b3ab345fcc2339fd79f10"-/p 


	20. 20: Aftermath (part 2)

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d4f5fa3f8a22abf04bae8febecf5e69"In Dorothy's room.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="54fb3334ac1cdc19ba438f5cf82cd824"" Blanche, I am very sorry that you're going through a breakup, but get over it! You've been in bed all day doing nothing but cry. Everytime I come in I hear sniffling," Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8942735212e80c20593e4966fb591ae"" What? What's all this about?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c12c5dc5d2bccde2804c4856d63d937"" I've had enough of hearing you cry over a man who is no good for you! You are too good for him! You need to move on and start over like you do in all of your relationships. This is probably the hundredth one this year," Dorothy explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6eb442b0f21b208aa6f69b6fe6985d54"" Actually, this is the thirtieth," Blanche rectified her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb45ba08e63e4d1e35bf0a0e4dda4b0c"" Whatever! The point is, you can't sit there and cry over a stupid man! I've told you this many times before," Dorothy continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29de9ce202092ce89364c767b94d359c"" Well Dorothy, I'm not going to do this for the rest of my life! Of course I'm going to go chasing for another man! Just not now, I'm trying to get over a breakup," Blanche explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a00a28f6b3021369a1b4d4da9a12ea6"" Look Blanche, you are acting like you're in high school! Even Sally is taking this better than you are! She's been out of bed more than you have," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c69c7dbe2afb8d5eb484e3996a804882"" What? She was in tears last night," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26a723d7371bff60dabf1ff1babda489"" I'm sure she isn't as upset about this as you are," Dorothy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f20960a067ffcb3f65ae638bab1ea89d"" Well, she was more upset last night!" Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9955122ad1f0b78d66971bad3e91432e"" Who cares who was more upset than who? This is ridciulous and I think that both of you are being ridiculous! This isn't the first time you two have been acting ridiculous!" Dorothy yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06d2da936bafbb1f13dcc4d2ed1672bf"" Geez Dorothy, you didn't hve to yell at me like that," Blanche told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66d940a2c7cedd58c8ae7075ff228823"" Blanche, I am not yelling at you like I would when I fight with you. I am yelling at you like I'm trying to help you out," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48d473ac5892664002c889150e1dee64"" I guess I'll just get out of bed and move on. There is no use crying over another man when there is another one in store for me," Blanche said getting out of bed making Dorothy smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6d17612d5e82c62b0b4e506f559a50b"As Blanche left the bedroom, Rose entered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0952625a8eeb77ebff5641533c1c1a7b"" Hello Dorothy!" Rose exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2176d700ef004f91ee86739a583f47e3"" Hello Rose," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c94ad629ab9f414aedca657ea35b635"" I see Blanche and Sally are out of bed! Have they gotten over it?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf310cc17115268d95a9fa1bdec89f26"" I am sure but not sure, Rose," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e60c788ebd3466c23fcd53fb87e6a804"In the living room.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72b90d4830e0033a85339525f0bfc5a5"As Blanche entered the livivng room, she saw Sally sitting on the couch with some pudding./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf37b08509adf20bc0a4bff023cfa8f4"" Hey Sally," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da0cad7ba5eab104d98ac7506c439052""Hi Blanche," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eeb174b75d91096c0a9eb854c004d40d"" How are you doing?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47f2a4e6010d00cb0993fd4da7ff5597"" Eh, I've just been on an eating binge," Sally answered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2871ced1c9c01b5492752d8b29d53af"" Wow, that's better than being on a crying binge. That's the kind of binge I've been on all day," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcfc866d5d3c9eb83acb4933af301da3"Sally nodded and continued eating, but then stopped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0c32f85e89141d84ba14a309ded7934"" You know what? I don't even know why I'm eating this much! I'm gonna be fat," Sally said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="965bc4cd88f04a8e29c740535eec7f82"" I don't even know why I've been crying so much. I can't let this hurt me! There are a ton of other men out there that would care for me and want me," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5815623fd84eae4e677ab3576b39b424"" I'm not letting this hurt me either," Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f54963f65dbce01774454f7a8e390a7"Later that evening.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67d24dd7e4f4da113d2c6297e30c2a77"Everyone was done with dinner and was sitting on the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af6ed7beb61ed6c7d46918ef265c0fde"" You know, I miss my wife already," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5946893ca8535626afc130230c0e42ca"" That's sweet, Rob. You know, I would kill to be married again," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b610dce540db16811ba346d7632ee82"" Let's just hope she doesn't get married to that yutz Stanley!" Sophia exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="670cb532d1d3fda9c460ec747a5878bc"" No ma, it will not be Stanley," Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55508a843483f2a9cdebb9880f194adb"" Remember that one time you married him for the second time?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1626a54c36fadc0d89f70a1fa50b252d"" We do not speak of that, Rose. Mention it again in front of everyone and you'll be hit in the head with something harder than a newspaper!" Dorothy threatened her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1d557d95d4aea1a7a0e0c7a3baf9076""What will that be?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de293982bdf0c6559a321320098b90b8"" That is unknown at the moment," Blanche added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0631f616715256fccfd23c8eb6a5d7e7"Rose nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="676f61de1653f49bf5467320e201e8df"" Question, does anyone know what movies are playing tonight?" she asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="794f31e2b09a287d3103bcf2c6d73556"" Well, why don't you check the newspaper?" Dorothy replied looking for it. " Where is that newspaper?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21a227971fe50f58d67567887aea42e7"Dorothy kept looking for the newspaper until Buddy took full responsibility./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c66c36a675a298c7161fd503a30a767a"" Dorothy, Sophia and I were using the newspaper for a project. We are we sorry for ruining it,"Buddy explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5691acd2a550c0adc09abcbb922619d7"Buddy handed Dorothy the ruined newspaper. The newspaper was turned into a lantern./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3445ddc9297d40b8b9a62ed73a1c4e1b"" I would say this is creative, but HOW DARE YOU!" Dorothy explained scaring Buddy away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aec727a3ce9256866ce6375cbf9111a2"" I-I a-apologized!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0142fd4c2d03cea2a8bfcee2030d31ec""Well Buddy, in some situations, sorry doesn't help!" Rose exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ad8ffd020eb2194e56312b3a08f84f4"" Sorry never helps, Rose," Dorothy told Rose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18496e12bc3c6a8a897df5581b6a77f5"" Rose, hand me that newspaper lantern thingy," Blanche ordered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12e6bc378bdedf382d3ac92d04dff477"" No! I'm not going to fall for it! Don't think I'm that dumb!" Rose yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f61a8654c0f68685aa1cb6d8ef9c6170"" Oh Rose, I will not hit you," Blanche replied calmly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf9ff4a351f65751cd33850bd1e65418"" Still not falling for it," Rose told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c0818bdf04ad477d1b388ba74cd8752"" Hand it to her or me, Rose," Dorothy ordered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="486d7c4652f25941d01cf802ddf083cb"" No! I told you, I am not falling for it!" Rose yelled again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ec7b6e4acbd75c5d4de15861f62208e"" If Blanche or Dorothy aren't going to do it, I will!" Sophia exclaimed grabbing the newspaper lantern and hitting Rose on the head with it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ece405035576bc9fbc5c564a99d833ec"" That's why I said I'm not falling for it," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b9e1dac6d2511b3a25147cce2cb97ab"The next day in office.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5168827636552872a51a69ad4516ab2c"" So you're over him, Sal?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3edbf2a0faa0b68b435c47176a6292b4"" Yeah, I will eventually have another fella to run after," Sally told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7eef7a3f0702830b2590e76b5fd465f8"Just then, Mel came in the office./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53fbc36a2b832190396cdc1d47e0916d"" Run after him!" Buddy exclaimed. Mel looked at Buddy annoyed and turned to Rob./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4ab1a60309f29443aaf784aca3b7fc5"" Rob, Alan is getting restless. We both gave you a day to work from home, is the script even done? It needs to get done!" Mel exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8af44bc875dbd6a9d9bc24db3ee9b1b6"" You wanna know what needs to get done? Your hair!" Buddy teased./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c3f821da5dbf92d9346c88e51376997"Mel looked back at Buddy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="153cd6dd2201da5cb3f801fe2e8c69a3"" You know what? I have had it with you!" Mel replied in anger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cba2ead899ecf3e73c5fbba8c041c742"" And I've had it with you! You have to barge in like that! Talk about some respect!" Buddy replied back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b6a5b0ee81b9f80ac912f5056dfa540"" Hold it boys! Yes Mel, we have the script done," Sally said pulling out the script and handed it to Mel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="909f72719edba108898f23f1354f9bd7"" Thanks Sally. Oh I almost forgot to tell you, Rob, and the so-called jokester that Alan wants you to write another script within the next three days. Today, you can leave whenever you want to, but try to come up with an idea for the next episode before you go or before you come back tomorrow," Mel told the writers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bcf9cd8d19382067b9da323c24cc326"" Who are you calling a so-called jokester?" Buddy asked Mel in annoyance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f31f8edca6020ac3bc800f89462349b4"Mel looked back at Buddy once more. He gave him another dirty look and left the office./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2da187c822a06965c1191b6833a7a51"" Is it getting a little hot in here or is it just me?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="326ab09810ad5445f3bfe965768bb6d8"" No, I'm getting a little hot too," Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21f400b9e9e78777c114cbc0dd2e7ec2"" Me three," Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38fe35c527f429a4b898bc3c6b330b0e"" Well, Dorothy was telling me it was going to be quite hot for the next couple days," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31093e7c736068be9a1c3fc1282d8871"" How will we be able to handle that crazy heat? We're from New York, not from California!" Sally complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18c2472ca45658c0186039f8b4d5b5e7"" We should just go home," she added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1537df42818499c02a8f8a07287284d5"" But wait, I have an idea! What if Alan's hotel room is getting really hot and he is sweating like a dog. He is trying to turn on the air conditioning, but it doesn't work! So Alan tries to talk to the hotel manager about the heat, but there is nothing he can do about it!" Rob suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88a60d75085f47e864dcf91ed768e3c4"" I don't know, Rob. I'll only take the idea because I wanna get out of here!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9672e62621284dd48725defac053788"The writers leave the office in a rush to get to the house where there could be air conditioning./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32e6807eb1853beeccf8856e45150589"Back at the house in the living room.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bab4567a813700da920ca69fafa04f0f"" Ugh, it is so hot!" Blanche complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac3cadf5397ca3f8d35866dda17c9337"" Well Blanche, this isn't the first time we've been in this kind of situation. We just need to stay calm and-," Rose got interrupted when the writers burst into the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ce47eebc84ae73e89dd6a03b29ceba4"" HELP!" Rob cried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ce47eebc84ae73e89dd6a03b29ceba4"-strongThat's all i'm going to post for now! More will be updated soon so stay tuned!/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ce47eebc84ae73e89dd6a03b29ceba4"strong -oldhollywoodbaby/strong/p 


	21. 21: Another Hot Day

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bab4567a813700da920ca69fafa04f0f"" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ugh, it is so hot!" Blanche complained./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b18d5949138ee588d58f87c922dfab2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"" Well Blanche, this isn't the first time we've been in this kind of situation. We just need to stay calm and1," Rose got interrupted when the writers burst into the house./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ce47eebc84ae73e89dd6a03b29ceba4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"" HELP!" Rob cried./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5b53bf56aea26df8650193bfc06d93f"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3b624aaf476bde43c416413f23048e5"" What's wrong Rob?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb9f258fc879a287468720eed11ca360"" What do you mean what's wrong? See for yourself! It's hot! That's what's wrong!" Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a23cfabd617d5fe348da7040855e9e9f"" Well Sally, I understand what you all are going through," Rose told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67c17627d56cfaaa097461d7b94388a6"" How are you so calm about this Rose?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae76d7dadee0381ef87a1150ccd5c6c6"" Because we live in the city and we know what to do when it's this hot," Rose explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10d960eaaa4034954717e8cc177534ba"" Okay, then tell them Rose. What do we do when it's this hot in Miami?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fc26b70dbd78dd1db136f453250595b"" Well, we put on the air conditioner," Rose told everyone/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="306e0e239478e707cca9223bd087489f"" No you dummy! We complain!" Dorothy yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb0829d4ac1844022e279e963c1d260c"" Well complaining solves nothing. I'll get a glass of lemonade for everyone," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6fd626275d75751b78d34790109f633"" And get a bucket of ice cream!" Blanche told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbd84a2cba81ddaaba394c22106900e2"A few minutes later, everyone finished drinking lemonade and water. Unfortunately, they were all out of both./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9be1439793c898431c9d95e9667c30b"" Is there anymore cold drinks?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c905f494f5418860b694ec86b5f74765"Sally sipped the last of her cup of her water./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ade5b146bcd0cd0d8575c579109051e0"" Nope, we're all out," she added in response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f551e1eeb8b98e08ddb8f5379dea7430"" All out?! I gotta get more!" Sophia exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecf78300860c2084d85a013df3e5dcb6"" I feel like all of that fluid wasn't enough," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c46829164e88511c78114bfa534a219"" I know how you feel Rob," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b46b129c9912688488e3b7e98b6ac4f8"" Oh Sophia, can you find some cookies?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a189e8d5d53d07a3561645b89d2e9e5"" What kind?" Sophia asked in response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6acd26d7ac63a262d1035cbeaabd05d0"" Chocolate chip" Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8afd1671ceff6a79f4f29d22b5f71809"" Okay. Other than that, I'll be back with some cold and iced drinks," Sophia said grabbing the keys and leaving the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d792bd9eb3685de39a9788bd877ef2a"" You know what, I'm going out and running in the sprinklers," Rob said. As Rob was about to open the door, the door locked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bdee9f1ab3a6fcd3f476f04c441d887b"" Uh, the door is not opening," he added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e03f242425c0ed816e4ef4de1e86fcf6"" What? How could my door not open?" Blanche asked running to the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aae7836f6c74bdb792c3545657b8be3e"" I don't know," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11ee188c449226366db8650192304244"Blanche tried to open the door, but there was no luck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fbc44dfc40cdf9ab7492c5588eb91cf"" You're right, Rob. We're stuck here until Sophia gets back," Blanche added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f2ad641b8796eac99d3a226f9bf2abb"" Oh hurry up, Sophia, and don't forget my cookies," Rose complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0ab73d47caab0d83a7abcf8a028d44d"" Hey, why don't we drink some sink water while we wait for the stuff Sophia will bring us," Buddy suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9a29a591856dce1768142a73cbb63d5"" You think I am going to drink all that tap water? Nah uh!" Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62181c9e5069973f1335d0d07a8ae35c"Everyone else agreed with Blanche saying that they refuse to drink water out of the sink./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7e616fd298b8174807c5c829606fb8d"" Why don't we eat something cold if there is anything cold in the fridge," Rob suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31a40966c74aa68fde351063fb6039ad"" I like that one better," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68d41e8edf7f494add0d056ecbc61cb0"" We have a bucket of ice cream," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45e173675a70f93b10d34ec46619e145"" We ate all of that," Rose told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cd715dbe643389ce7aef279d2dcddee"" I bought another one yesterday. I'll go get it," Blanche replied going in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58ad904bdd327d731e177b6d38d253e5"At the grocery store.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a7fd2f60ed9f7de0e3c474fa370eef3"Sophia was trying to focus on buying her roommates some drinks to cool off. She expected nothing more. That is until one man her age came up to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="206be36d82ca14e1dcc77b2ed03f04b4"" Hey there lady," the man said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbe28a73cebd1269a5027f7af8282814"" Don't even try! I'm not going on a date with you," Sophia replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad9c9704b5388837abb0a6ee009cca2b"" I'm not asking for a date, lady! There is this pool party going on next door, wanna join?" the man asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be26304efb7a1efc2dcfa8b726dd3d7f"" A pool party? I'd love to, Mr...," Sophia replied , but she didn't know the man's name./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc3232fdd7b3ddade845cb8730bb002c"" Dominic," Dominic finished for her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61641fd7cc35eee0706fc47a46c35ef1"" Sophia! It's a pleasure to meet you," Sophia said as the two shook hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="598043e26cb686577d2240f4171157c6"" I gotta pay for this stuff first, I'll meet you next door," Sophia continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fcfbab68c329aa863431a2b861deafb"" Okay, whatever you say," Dominic replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e6ef15f271f75e0d533e46a1a1fa9ed"Back at the house.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5297d9f2a9f9e1dd8c72bd69c4be8ef6"" Wait, can't we get out of here from the lani or ths back door in the kitchen? " Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9973da936bf76dddbd87506f4ea9e15"" For one, its more hot out there than it is in here and also Sophia took those keys too!" Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b572ceca8c7b79db567c42d272844c8d"" So we're stuck in here?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da787c4ece8e67a4a441a7fc51ce8956"" I hate to say we are," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8b325eaa86b3294f0f92bcc805dd4f8"" Where is Sophia? I'm thirsty!" Buddy complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a3ca297c3a801805d798e5e6d729c0c"" Let's hope she's back soon," Rob said lying down on the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1af175543ea8433bb420a8c855b6100a"" Hey, I was lying down right there!" Sally exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14afdfd8da95bfb0f034cc3b8ff6ea11"" Well I'm sorry, but I am now!" Rob replied in anger./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ded098d9792187e69cad4af482e2298"Sally stood there looking shocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="794b3e014f05f3b7c924f2dc2ff73668"" I'm sorry Sal, it's just when it comes to the heat, us men have it harder then you women," Rob apologized./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db7ad54c3cb80deb3f0aaafcf3a6a294"" You have it harder? Are you kidding me?!" Sally yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3269f8072587325b358f1178c17ae5b4"" Well, it's true," Buddy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8879d288ca893ff6c02965bf50118e9a"" Whatever, I'm changing and taking a shower! I can't be in my work clothes while suffering in this heat," Sally complained going into the bathroom to change and shower./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7cf3ac06fa047169678b4e7bb02150d8"" Guys, let's calm down! Blanche, you said you were going to get that bucket of ice cream. Where is it?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c3e21a5658d1d81e93fd1cde30636d4"" Dorothy, it's been in my hand. You just haven't been paying attention," Blanche replied putting down the bucket./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc1ebbc7b9e3597f2f6af079e2fdd917"" I'll get some cheesecake too," she added going back into the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb6da4830d50b8bdf2f71f3bf2c51817"At the pool party.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e3299532894c30fabd2c44f02eca630"" Oh boy do I feel great! This is so much better than being at home right now! In my house, it's practically an oven over 450 Farenheit!" Sophia exclaimed making her new friend Dominic laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aedc4f4f7fb8af53540c6ad17276236e""Hey Sophia, want a bottle of water?" another man asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="922e3b681e0f631871955d09ad55a859"" Are you kidding me? I could use some!" Sophia replied taking the bottle of water and drinking it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1847ef6ea0140cb489197130be22c04b"" I think I should be heading back, I have some people at the house who are suffering from the heat," Sophia told the man who gave her the bottle of watter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3662c4586eb0aab7e7809cf9f9593187"" Aw man, come on Sophia! Party with us a little more!" Dominic begged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90bc98051323bbd4a40bc577787c5ace"" Okay, maybe a few minutes longer. I'm sure they won't die of heat stroke by the time I'm back," Sophia replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e67d26b06b105dd80e47bb65282fbc3"Back at the house.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0d7b5fbbdde32c9db92af15ab0209c5"At this point everyone is in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cf90beeb6f074f13d774532c7fe4f82"" Man, Sal is still in the shower," Buddy complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2f449dda0c692fe0171865e1a36cf5d"" Ma should've been here by now! I don't understand! What could she be doing right now?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52c614b75fe81d9d36dcfca5c8ea3735"" She could be stuck in traffic," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08e33f601db1ed4338f30e0ba13be5e7"" Traffic is very light today, Rose," Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d80d3a6db2e6daee07bae5b084a55f21"" I can't believe I'm eating all of this! I'm gonna be fat!" Blanche complained stuffing her face with the ice cream./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55d7319945479a3a3fd6bd416666e02b"" Well, share some with us! " Dorothy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3eccd14ee6f0397743608eb374a0fec1"Blanche put down the bucket of ice cream as Sally came out of the shower./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f255fe5b9258ca6129956766cca565aa"" Finally, Sal's out of the shower! And she's wearing cleavage!" Buddy pointed out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26366efb04cae680c295dbc69dccfb05"" That's the only thing that you notice about me? That I'm wearing cleavage?" Sally asked grabbing the bucket of ice cream and eating it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa9d07f00c55f36620e4108f7dfaedd7"" That's not the only thing. The other thing I notice is that the fridge is open," Buddy replied pointing to the fridge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b89cff9a2db09a78064305da039441e4"" It's actually much cooler in here with the fridge open," Rob added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d686b4f320fe02279d4761ea77c54d57"" Is anyone eating that last slice of cheesecake?" Blanche asked everyone all the sudden started to look at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4c918e6361f859780ef76e821bd6840"" I don't think so. If I were you, I would take it," Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f77d1ca2b6db2d3be4cdd50283d4d12"Rose was then playing with what she thought was the air conditioner./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e8ee36b4f30177b7036bced2efb593d"" Guys, I think the air conditioner works now!" Rose exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a2a94025d08c2712c3b899e9e02ea9a"Blanche got up from her chair to see what Rose was doing. Turns out, Rose was playing qith the heater and increasing the heat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7ffe382c5c9fd77f07653c7f6857af1"" Rose! You've been in this houses for a long time! You should know that's not the heater! YOu made it even more hot in this house than it already is!" Blanche yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0ac0f8c8ba176f34d02656d21660ca8"" I'm sorry, Blanche. My brain is shutting down," Rose apologized./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e678f389362f523a8b7996bbca46673"" I thought it was already shut down," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44caa8674b45f776f3b026f33f5d64c4"" You guys, I found a bottle of water !" Sally cried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab4732580f82eddf58e540d36237faf3"" You did?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63e97a703db3ece9c9c663da890f3958"" Yup, but unforturnately there is not a lot of water," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c0e1942a75897ed4c54f366a394cd32"" Aw man, how are we all going to drink it?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c26b24b230a6b731c61bc35965d7d249"" It's simple, I'll pour the water into the cap. We will pass the cap around and we will only lick the water so you all better not take a sip," Sally explained pouring the small amount of water into the cap./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ff5670ed94cbcb8e642ed9c518025e6"" Why? I'm thirsty!" Buddy complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96c6f9b4b8363fa288d336ac52c43069"" Well if you're so thirsty, you might as well get nothing," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ab2163e3487499738f3d99adb5897d2"Sally started off licking the water, she passed it down to Rob who passed it down to Dorothy who passed it down to Rose who passed it down to Blanche who passed it down to Buddy. When it was Buddy's turn, he licked it a few times. Then on accident, he sipped the entire thing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8bcb4e2f7fba8ea8173feaa6a5ac27d"" BUDDY!" everyone yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5fa2999290fb64f5c2ab2532237533a"" What? I thought we were finished!" Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ce8357fe4fa93d40e3ebb3d9c84dde6"" We could've saved that for later!" Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec601e31b4d9639d78938d6e873a14b0"" Well I'm sorry, you didn't tell me so!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24535899c03e25e0f3396666ae8e647b"" Well I made it pretty clear not to take a sip and what do you do? Take a sip!" Sally angrily told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfa8d5243f7a590f5a36af3832492165"" Now fellas, let's calm down. Don't worry, Sophia will be back with a lot of water, lemonade, and ice!" Rob told his co-workers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="169007bbc09872a020091fed87626749"Still at the pool party.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c4b22ce0af34d408e7831be09b73d46"Sophia was having a blast, but she had to get home to get to her roomates who were still suffering in the heat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="684bf19845465f54d0020dd7b7c1a3e8"" Hey boys this is a lot of fun, but I need to get going! I have people to come home to," Sophia told her new friends./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0599bb69251153db5f9efa52383ebd0"" You're leaving so soon?" Dominic asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0acc9db24166debf81ed79945a2ccfff"" Well, I wish I could stay," Sophia replied grabbing what she bought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="226d1583c81bb4b35d678e0788ae9658"" It was nice having you," another one of her new friends named Mark./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcff4b15eaa13cb45c70f99d5858606a"" Well, thanks for inviting me! When's the next party?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b5bcec823eb6288ebd78e627c34c7c4"" This Saturday night! Bring a friend if you want," Mark replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6adf22c1015e9792e4108606ca615bf7"" Ok, I'll be there with a friend," Sophia said leaving the party./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1d6edab5b1f95437c64081f8179bb10"Back at the house.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8ba212d0739b5ce86c80aa3d1d2b429"While everyone was still suffering, Rose was looking out the window like how a puppy would waiting for it's owner to come home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67869269424d1bb6b6b68a22102c7998"" You guys, I see Sophia!" Rose exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d188f8970580862cf7bea699b360aae"" You do?" Dorothy asked running to the window Rose was at./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8abe7fbc8952f5d9c43f6a97af459998"" It's her!" she exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec74a6ce1f28b53a01cf09eb0c1c865d"" I have so many questions to ask her," Buddy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e414fdb01981388ea249c09d5de38003"Sophia then came in the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ed6a8288c5f73f69551c8593884527c"" Ma! What took you so long?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc86df024bc14f4b6b6b58894f0f608f"" We've suffered in this crazy heat and you-," Rose got cut off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53800c918d2bf31eb9f9407689006bca"Everyone was now full of questions by asking her where she's been and what has been taking her so long./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc770d2cb1e922f3d7dbc39083196eea"" I'll tell all of you if you just calm down!" Sophia replied as everyone sat down either on the couch or chairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b13d81a9c5b5da618c376b21db2be6fb"" I was buying you guys the things you wanted and needed. Then this man, he asks me to join this pool party that was going on next door so I told him I'll be there for a bit but I had to head back. He wouldn't let me go and told me to stay so I thought that you guys weren'y suffering that much so I decided to stay longer than I said I would," Sophia explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82fd82ea07e211792db33a60af919c39"" Ma, we were suffering like crazy!" Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8dfd64eb4dc7e355d7916b36b2999100"" I'm sorry you guys, it will never happen again," Sophia apologized./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39bbb4d5646d23f61bce9d3b83b911a9"" We forgive you Sophia, just don't take too long next time," Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1af2be8a2c8b6f1043654bef75e3cd0e"" Did you get everything?" Rob asked Sophia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dbdca69c8d0d789ad758f78654a9d8d"" Yes I did," Sophia replied gettting the water, lemonade and ice out of the bag as everyone began grabbing what they wanted./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7099fd736003c263ec4328a29dfb1f8c"" Did you get any chocolate chip cookies?" Rose asked Sophia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7704f27ac36df6ceb77430d9c02c1de9"" In fact, yes I did," Sophia replied getting the cookies out of the shopping bag as well. Rose took the container of cookies, opened it, and began eating one./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="970b10fe8b30f3beb7271172cd12f9f7"Everyone else was staring at her and she noticed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63cbf24b20ba282405ba28f38fd141f1"" What are you all looking at? You're not getting any," Rose said continuing to munch on the cookies./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63cbf24b20ba282405ba28f38fd141f1"-strongHello peeps! I will be posting a couple more chapters today because I don't have anything to do today! So stay tuned for more chapters today! /strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63cbf24b20ba282405ba28f38fd141f1"strong -oldhollywoodbaby/strong/p 


	22. 22: Send A Fella

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"A couple days later, the heat in Miami started to cool down and the writers were able to work and the girls were able to get to their normal routines without having to sweat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Oh my god Dorothy, I have some news!" Blanche cried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Blanche, what's up?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" A new man wants to see me!" Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" It's only been three days since you got cheated on, don't you want to wait for at least a week?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" I've said this many times before, sluts just heal quicker," Sophia said and Blanche gave Sophia an annoyed look in response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" You know she didn't mean that Blanche," Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" I know that. Now, will you excuse me I need to find something to wear for tonight, I've got a date with him," Blanche said leaving the living room going into her temporary bedroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Ma, you were right. Sluts do heal qucker," Dorothy said as Sophia chuckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"At the office.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" You know, I'm really enjoying Miami! I'm sad that we're almost leaving," Buddy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Yeah, we just need to write three more sketches within the next week and a half and then we're back to New York," Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Aw guys, don't think about that! Just focus on what's happening right now and enjoy the rest of our time here," Rob told his friends./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Right now, we need to continue on the new sketch we have due in two days," Buddy continued. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" That's right! Now, what do we do?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Gee, I don't know. If only Sophia were here, we would have no problem getting an idea," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Well, we have about a few hours so we can figure something out by the end of the day," Buddy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The writers were sitting around thinking of an idea. Just then, Rob came up eith something./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" I've got it! What about another husband and wife sketch! It's been a long time!" Rob exclaimed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" But Rob, we always do those sketches," Sally complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Well this is a good one," Rob assured her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Alan calls his wife to catch up on stuff and his wife tells him he wants something. So then, Alan goes to the Coconut Grove and he tries to find what his wife wants but by the time he finds it the store, the store closes and he is asked to leave. So he spends the night at the Coconut Grove only to get what his wife wanted," he continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Rob, that's great!" Sally exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Good idea Rob, but didn't we use that idea for another sketch like that Valentines Day sketch?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Buddy, we did something else for the Valentines Day sketch. Remeber when Alan's wife was away and Alan was afraid that his wife wouldn't come home for Valentines Day," Sally explained. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Wasn't that the anniversary sketch?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" No you dummy! We did something else for that! Remember when Alan and his wife had a fight...wait a minute! We've never done an anniversary sketch!" Sally exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Or maybe we have, but it was in the earlier seasons like the first season of the show," Buddy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" So are we keeping the idea?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Yes, we are," Buddy replied writing down the idea in a notepad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Later that night at the house.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Blanche, there is nothing wrong with how you look in that dress!" Dorothy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Blanche was trying on her dress for her date and she is unsure about how she looks in her dress so she was asking Dorothy for her opinion. It was annoying the heck out of Dorothy because Blanche kept asking if she was sure./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" I'm starting to feel better about this dress," Blanche said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" You should I mean you should ask Rose," Dorothy said nudging Rose who was right next to her and asked, "What do you think of Blanche's dress, Rose?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose nodded in response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" See, even Rose thinks you look great!" Dorothy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dorothy then heard the door open./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" That must be the writers coming home from working really hard, I'm going to go greet them," she said leaving the bedroom and going into the living room to meet her house guests./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Rob, Buddy, and Sally! Welcome home!" Dorothy exclaimed giving everyone a hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" What do you mean welcome home? It hasn't been that long since we left," Buddy replied sarcstically as Sally playfully punched him on the arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" You dummy, she's being nice!" she added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Dorothy began to laugh and Blanche came in the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Dorothy, I heard laughing. What's so funny?" she asked as she was waving to the writers and they waved back in response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Hey Blanche, that's a nice dress," Sally complimented./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Thank you Sally," Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Is there a fella tonight?" Sally asked as Blanche nodded in response and Sally's face lit up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Really? Who's the lucky fella?" Sally asked again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" His name is James! He just moved to Miami and I happen to run into him while coming home from work. He said he didn't know anybody here so he asked me to take him around Miami," Blanche explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Wait! If he doesn't know anyone in Miami, why would he come here?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" He came here because of his job which is the same reason as you three, except he's livivng here," Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" That's pretty cool!" Rob exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Does he have any sliblings?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Well, I don't know. I'll find that out," Blanche told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Sal, if your looking for another fella you can forget it!" Rob exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Why do you say that, Rob?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" First of all, you've just been dumped and you should take some time beofre you go out with someone else. Second of all, we're going to leave Miami soon," Rob told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" So? I'm already fine. That was literally nothing!" Sally exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Nothing? Sal, you came crying to me the other night," Rob added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Robert Petrie, we don't speak of that!" Sally told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" You're right, we don't. I'm sorry Sal," Rob apologized./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" That's okay, Rob," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Leaving soon? How soon?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" We have another week and a half here and then it will be time to say goodbye to us," Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Already? Time just flew so fast!" Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Then, there was a knock on the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" That must be my date, I gotta get going," she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Can I meet him?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Not now, Sally! When he drops me off, he's going to stay for a bit and from there on you can meet him," Blanche told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Blanche opens the door and sees her date./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Hello Blanche,"James said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Oh, hello James! I'm ready!" Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Well, we should get going if your ready! I made reservations and we really shouldn't be late for it," James joked as the two left./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Oh boy is he hot! I hope he has siblings that cute too," Sally cried./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Oh Sal!" Rob and Buddy whined./p 


	23. 23: It's Almost Time

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"There was a week left until it was time for the writers to head back to New York and Alan was almost done with the Miami special. Today, they were going to finish writing the final sketch and the next day, they were going to start writing the plane sketch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"In the office.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" So how should the closing monologue start? Should he say, thanks for coming along with me on my trip to Miami, come long with me next week on the flight back?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Hey, that's pretty good!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" I agree, but I think you should add on a little bit more," Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Like what?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Well I'm not exactly sure, but I feel like there should be more to it," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" How about if you add that the next trip could be to Sicily or something like that!" Sophia suggested and the writers started cracking up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Yes, Sophia was with the writers again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Just then, Mel came into the office./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Rob, Sally, how's the script doing?" he asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" We're almost done Mel," Rob exclaimed still laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" I have no clue about what you're laughing at, but what you should be laughing at is the script that you're writing," Mel said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Wanna know what we're laughing at? We're laughing at your shiny head and thinking that we should get a wig and a comb for your birthday curly!" Buddy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" No thank you!" Mel replied angrily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Actually, we were laughing about the script. Sophia was giving us some kind of idea and it was pretty funny," Rob told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Well, put that in the script if that is funny to you. Alan needs the script by 4:30 and if he doesn't get it by then, he will never take you along these trips ever again!" Mel exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Don't worry Mel, we're working on the closing monologue and it's only an hour till," Sally told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" I know that, but just get it done," Mel replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" There are so many barber shops here, get your hair done for gods sake! I can't stand a shiny head!" Buddy teased and Mel glared at him and left the office./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Buddy, you insulting Mel is getting out of hand," Rob told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" I don't even like him! Why should I stop?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" You know he's also human too," Rob added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Human? More like a clown with a shiny head!" Buddy replied laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rob and Sally glared at him while he was still laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Back at the house.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"In the living room, Rose was playing around with the piano and Dorothy was reading a book. Dorothy couldn't handle Rose playing the piano so she decided to ask her to stop./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Rose, can you please not play the piano anymore? I'm trying to read!" Dorothy begged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Okay, I might as well never play the piano for the rest of my life," Rose replied getting upset./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Wow, my sarcasm is rubbing off on her," Dorothy thought sarcastically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" I didn't mean it like that, Rose. I just want you to keep it down, that's all," she explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Dorothy, you've been in here since this morning!" Rose added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" I know," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Can you please leave so I can play?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" What is the purpose of you playing?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Well before our new friends leave, I would like to have all of us gather up around the piano and sing like in that one episode of 'I Like Lucy'", Rose explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Rose, that's 'I Love Lucy'! Weren't you watching that show with Blanche one time?" Droothy asked in response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" That was only once! I don't love it yet!" Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" That's the title of the show!" Dorothy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Oh yeah!" Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Just then, Sally came home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Hello ladies!" she said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Sally, why are you home so early?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Rob and Buddy are still in the office fixing some window. I didn't want to do it so I decided to come home," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Why are they fixing a window?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Funny story! We were finishing up the script and Buddy was sitting on a chair discussing something with Rob as I was typing. Rob happened to trip over the chair leg and he cracked the window glass and he pulled down the curtain. That's why Rob and Buddy are still in the office fixing the window," Sally explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Just then, Rob and Buddy came home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Hello gang!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Hi boys! Rob, I'm so sorry about what happened!" Rose apologized./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Aw, there is no need to apologize Rose," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Yeah, it was nothing rea-wait a minute! How did you know about this? Did Sal tell you?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Yes she did," Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Well, are you okay?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Yes, I'm fine. I just need a massage," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" How about if I make na cup of tea!" Rose suggested sitting Rob on the couch and Rob nodded agreeing to the idea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose goes in the kitchen and Dorothy sits next to Rob./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Rob, you must've hurt yourself pretty bad," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Pretty bad? He hurt himself even worse than pretty bad!" Sally exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Chill out Sal! It migh've been bad, but it wasn't terrible! I'm not at the hospital for god's sake," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Rose then came in the kitchen with some tea and hands it to Rob./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" I'm sure it was terrible," Rose added overhearing the conversation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Rose, you were in the kitchen. How did you hear our conversation?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" You know those doors aren't soundproof," Rose replied going back into the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" I guess she isn't as dumb as I thought," Dorothy thought out loud picking up her book./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" I think I'm going to lie down in the bedroom for a bit," Rob told Dorothy as he got up and left the livivng room into his bedroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" You go ahead and do that," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Just then, Blanche came home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Hi Dorothy, watcha doing?" Blanche cheerfully asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Hi there Blanche, you must be in a good mood today," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" That's right!" Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Do you have another date tonight?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Yes! I have one tonight with this stunning man named Hunter! He used to be a landlord and now he's a lawyer," Blanche explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" This guy must be rich!" Dorothy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" He is! Just a while ago I was in his mansion and it was a killer apartment! I can't wait to go back there tonight!" Blanche added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Well Blanche, I'm very happy for you! You might marry a rich man if he's ," Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Well now, I'm not so sure about that Dorothy! I just met him. I'll think about that if he becomes my boyfriend and we are happily in a relationship," Blanche said going her way into the kitchen, but stops./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" I'm just glad you aren't jumping to that counclusion so quickly," Dorothy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"" Are you kidding? I would never!" Blanche replied completely going in the kitchen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"-strongThat's all I'll be posting today! I have to write a chapter I have on Wattpad, but I haven't put the story on here yet! So, I'll see you guys later!/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"strong -oldhollywoodbaby/strong/p 


	24. 24: Plane Sketch and Pool Parties

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a3266c1a3558a2632ad2cacfc5b20ca"The next day, it was the last day Alan Brady would be filming in Miami for his show. The writers were requested by Alan to work during the filming. According to Alan, they didn't have to do much. They just had to be there just ion case of last minute changes. They usually aren't there when Alan is filming but this time they are because Alan didn't have enough thime to read the script./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c26aea42525f4482e8c8948e1606077d"" I can't believe how much time I'm waisting right now! I could be aat that pool party Sophia invited me to!" Buddy complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55a7ae0ac6918ebd0d90765275eef52a"" You? At a pool party? Can't imagine that!" Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca1317da81d5c0d0fe54028048fca66a"" To be honest, neither can I," Rob added as he began laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b958bb0de6c3c9547c35c3a0fca4e6a"Buddy was now offended./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e54814dad60c947c094e051ab3d05fe7"" That's it! I've had enough!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26ff329e844d590a9a20145aad348fb4"" Wow! One insult and you're offended? You throw so many insults at me, Rob, or anybody else and I don't hear anybody else complaining including Mel!" Sally replied in annoyance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="955c924d598ac4cb9fbef69785becf83"" Rob, Sally, and the so-called jokester! The reason why I brought you three here today because Alan is about to rehearse the sketch before he performs the sketch tonight, so he wants you three to check on anything to see if we need any changes," Mel announced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="561dd7bc83c735a32b12766d9b3d98f2"" Really? That's why we're here?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38ea7a1a5631e84f2ec2f8e7b6fdbd22"" Now Sally, just stay here! You're about to see Alan act out your written work," Mel told her as Sally rolled her eyes in response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c3e8a48379d0b855d5b06290ee0bd60"" Yeah curly! I could've gone swimming!" Buddy complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0070e5783d5797ec2833b01036ec0837"" Swimming? Now is not the time to go to an aquatics center," Mel replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3509c8f082ab7cb0a819c8a004d607f1"" I know, but now is the time for me to go to a party!" Buddy yelled standing up from his chair and storming off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a204bc265f7e791d35ab96c1b6ac466"" What's his deal?" Alan asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30dacda3258c2835b79d9ec114e8ee06"" That is none of our business! We should now get back to work!" Mel replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0368be4405dba080c488b13cdd9b4d2d"Buddy then came back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f88f9ca60e2e144ea45a61d2c4873984"" Psych! You thought I was leaving for real huh? Well, you are all wrong," he said sitting back down in his chair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="415f42a82de19620a3c9fd1abced43d1"(Time skip)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c2cf006d6235c0aff7e1cc072f8476f"" I don't think we would need to make any changes," Sally said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fded0b90ae0e1eba1fd5a387cbbd272"" I don't think so either. I like the way Alan performed it," Rob added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6263b0c3ae942bbfb19a88d4d62090d0"" Thank you Rob," Alan thanked him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="445f5fc1213a6fb0cec9cf3e22bade1d"" I could careless about this right now! I wanna go swimming," Buddy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0cf227d52437e70ce62b69bb290456f"Mel turned to Buddy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd8e57900bda4085fde0a0aa51b7f6c6"" Listen Buddy if you want to go swimming, go swimming! I have had enough of you complaining!" Mel yelled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f66c0b0af045ff83a2aa07c58fff4a6a"" Alright, I will!" Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfe6198c85e29fc2947f235334106bc0"As Buddy was about to leave, he ran into Dorothy who happened to be walking by where the set./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d76785377b413e0f20ee10e24d06fbfa"" Hello!" Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce051bf166db971d943052f37ac1e97c"" Hi Dorothy!" the writers replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da4e9d0e045c8f23ce729e3d583d75d7"" Who's she?" Mel asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10f9151a1ce7ec2a217c7afe03b5498b"" Oh Mel, this is one of our friends that live with us in the house. Her name is Dorothy," Rob told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f22168a1e49ceb674004bbca7d6160c"" Oh, Dorothy! Like Dorothy Gale from the Wizard of Oz," Mel said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c44e63ae7682633ede2480407a328ff"" Yes, and wanna know who's Toto? Her mother!" Buddy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c0f298a7070d7f0fe14c9785491d0a0"Rob and Sally began laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d98c82d82038f23749ff93fac6318441"" Now will you excuse me, I am off to that pool party Sophia is at!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="470b6bae286ed0b957da4d0ac6514250"" Pool party? What pool party?" Dorothy asked stopping Buddy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a969adf31ec496b4c70275dc62ebc742"" Wait, she never told you?" Buddy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81dd0bf69de896564b6e3bdff3c3d799"" My mother doesn't tell me anything," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d72211019cb327392a5d6f9b8cced34"" Well, I'm sorry," Buddy aplogized leaving the set./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f817b0889d5676c4081c3c0faec3c02"" That's okay. I'm going after her right this minute," Dorothy replied leaving the set as well./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d95400a0c0210f473792319206ba611d"Rob and Sally followed her leaving Alan confused and giving Mel a questioning look. Mel shurgged his shoulders iun response./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5a8cf68020a03f1614806a6fb5b3ef9"At the pool party.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dccfef8a0d4cb35186ed5ce281ee031a"" You know Dominic, you throw such awesome parties!" Sophia exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be2f4fdbac31695e2047cdba951224f8"" Thank you Sophia! We do this every spring and summer!" Dominic replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6464e43258106fa69fadf1400919bf50"" For how much?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dba7aa72c8376e9ebb2ccb66f5c46972"" Usually 10 dollars, unless we invite you over," Dominic replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39aa98bd43dd34bca10a067036300143"Just then, Bu!ddy joined the party./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5c460248579dfd6ba0c797c065eb147"" Hey Sophia!" Buddy greeted her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82a0f182c11a4be7611b3f4e6b26f0ea"" Hey there Buddy! Meet some friends of mine!" Sophia replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86ee4ac8e0c75d02da17ec43d1db2ead"" Hi there, who are you?" Buddy asked the man standing next to Sophia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2b6cc1098a976aa18eb1840d64e6585"" My name is Dominic. It's a pleaseure to meet you," Dominic introduced himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b1328108d63a22f85bf0831a5db2a1c"" Buddy Sorrell! Writer of the Alan Brady show," Buddy said shaking Dominic's hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9bb03ccd203e93a4a95afa6cbfc2552"" You write for the Alan Brady show?" the other man Mark asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74b781dbb661fd2c87f05ed179d68e8d"" That's right!" Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1c3610fc087246b798367286c955124"" Usually you would need to pay for these parties unless you were invited but since you're a celebrity, you can come for free!" Dominic exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d487c794ee603de592829620833bd9b"" Oh, I'm no celebrity!. I'm just a writer who writes a tvelevision show for a celebrity," Buddy told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="424a65221137c42b6b831c2edfbc0dbb""To us, you're a celebrity!" Mark added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31c4bf2be4a9a55c7cd561ae7c5514d7"Buddy smiled at that comment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ce24d5c7dff8468887429986b9002aa"" Now, put on some swim trunks and let's get this party started!" Dominic exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f9543f85437f942b5bb659e0a5db6a1"Dorothy, Rob, and Sally came to destroy the party./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0275033b3062e27bbe1ea3dca8ff4c5d"" ALright folks! The party is over!" Dorothy shouted turning off the music./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bbd248a362e36ff8cf94eeb3eeb125c"" Dorothy? What are you doing here? You can't come in here unless you give Dominic 10 dollars," Sophia said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b11534c8c9d14ee57e2ecdcc9c05a814"" Buddy? What is this?" Rob and Sally simultaneously asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="55b1dd492475b85b441290a484f23f07"" Relax, I still have my clothes on! I was about to chnag einto some swim trunks though," Buddy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d23e0c088f43a6f9afb39cd88a00d144"" Ma, you're coming with me," Dorothy told her dragging her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51b8736d581c48424171f18b39964f07"" Buddy, that goes for you too," Sally told him doing the same thing Dorothy is doing to Sophia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43d505b20ce593abe0d3e5bae990d25e"At the house.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="169457995a88724b5d87ea4c43bc4c50"Blanche and Rose were the only two that were home. Blanche was reading a book and Rose was cleaning the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="52bf988b8b04d93f89fc30a047bbe198"" Hey Blanche, do you know anything about a pool party going on right now?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b2f83ce1cbe8d64cb704c5702625aa6"" Well, I heard about it, Why do you ask?" Blanche replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91ff526849c3f5a12291408f2556e744"" No reason," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73c7e12915997aa3a34e29a98b393199"" Oh okay. Well, is there any men there?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee66e32f78504f5cb6ee61689e6cee8b"" Well yes," Rose said which caused Blanche to have a big grin on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="250f4c18d861f745e1f89f9a81a001b5"" But they are all Sophia's age," Rose added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4802086a4e4892cf94edfed38bcb466"" Oh, who cares! I'm going anyway!" Blanche exclaimed putting her book down and grabbing her keys./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7e62643c9d1fd1e67b3799d2b31ea31"" And it's $10!" Rose also added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb28c1dbd31466544f7b61ec12a99d76"" Well, that's money worth spending," Blanche said grabbing her wallet and leaving the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a010679d3409f235cec51b410fd8713"" Glad she's out of the house," Rose thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01f365a6f07220a728dea97db0b68bf9"Just then, the writers, Dorothy, and Sophia came home./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c4d3e5bd1b14536ab02ec92eefcbbda"" Hello Rose," Dorothy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbef4b67d30b837673cfe1c8db773945"" Hey Dorothy," Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe9c20af923442d81fa2bc4714157fd7"" Where's Blanche?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62034e90b327cd6a3dc0dbcaaf176ae7"" You know that pool party with all men?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a72ee98ed656cf9562cc6e09739df4af"" We were just there. My mother was partying with those men," Dorothy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f24ed646a566daef858036c7dd7bb6a7"" That's where Blanche is," Rose added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d20c4bd265f37317d2e63334ae6c231d"" Did you stop her?" Dorothy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a5a694e46030d1fbdb274dadf1eb253"" No. Why?" Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9dc0bae7eec38eb46ae15a6e45074335"" Rose if Blanche comes home hurt, I will kill you because of your irresponsibility!" Dorothy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a17947ce0cd8d5c738838b95f9a4772"" I didn't know it was that bad," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2508b0f0132eb0c2e0382030d65817bf"" Probably because you've never seen ir," Dorothy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ecd136a634dcf609d29b92790ab78f4"" It is that bad?" Rose asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b524bde6f3b05d84cfab83e665706d86"" Yes it is, Rose," Dorothy replied going to her room./p 


	25. 25: Bye Bye Miami

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d1a212bfe35cb3b1653b202ecb947b8"Today was the last day the writers of the Alan Brady show were going to be in Miami because Alan has closed his Miami special./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f178bca8407826a38ccdd67423907e57"Right now, everyone was in the kitchen not appearing as happy as usual./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c03bc65e12182abae71d8f60b51392cb"" Man, I don't wanna leave Miami! I like it here!" Buddy complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7b5db9e00bbfc7562f14d2a46c9560c"" Aw Buddy, we don't want you to leave either," Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a637c60d11f634ad64a5bbf82fdd206"" Buddy, you'll come home to your wife!" Rob told him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76f5c82838c0a2fcd8657048264d1d57"" You're saying that like it's a good thing like you always do?" Buddy asked annoyed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48069bd1c01c1b31e7e34f991f803734"" Well yes, of course! It's a great thing to come home to your spouse!" Rob exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0b23f99216fdd05a92ad55ea4f0f946"" Rob is right, Buddy! I wish I came home to a spouse, but I come home to a large empty apartment and a cat," Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d2700fccf61dda973e4ccc67c374238"" Well, thanks for the breakfast Rose! I did not wanna have to buy something from the airport," Rob told Rose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e7bb834690d4682f4030d6ee8efe950"" Yeah, thank you and Sophia for the meals you've been cooking us this past month! Now, I can do I better job facing my wife's cooking!" Buddy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f92f6b105efed06a6f860ef8804a470"" Thank you, Buddy," Rose chuckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9857d77f3579e060b2809169660211ca"" Thanks to all of you four for letting us stay when Mel forgot to get us a hotel room," Sally said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1e1edf0c1f78c9eba35b0ea875ad425"" Well, you're welcome to come here anytime!" Blanche exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bdfeddda43d6a0eff4208bb1a1ac1d9"" And Blanche, I'm glad we made up when we needed to," Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b77a76a59612688e00f114b3814bf603"" Aw Sally, that's so sweet of you to say," Blanche replied giving her a hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69499c0047a4055a66e379accce6e2a3"" Well, have a great flight back to New York and we will see each other sometime soon," Dorothy told them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff39a0161fb04036282773a4a906a98e"" We really should see each other again! This time, I'll bring Laura," Rob replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63c7bb7ec4687a3abb469bcf3da51ef9"" And I'll bring my cat," Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd12ab0738915b43ea3c64c8a4883e6c"" And my dog Larry," Buddy also added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2d942ac862876600bc166bde2eabbf8"" Hey no! It's going to be my turn to bring an animal to Miami! You already had your turn," Sally complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a0f9a0213673705c51b7efdc34f4147"" Guys, I'm sure Mel and Alan are waiting for us. We really should get going and thanks to all of you for letting us stay," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3eca8064dfc1e05f467b285dba4af00d"" Well, no problem Rob," Sophia replied walking the writers out the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="973cf8654d01a8d4b3dd31fcc8daa147"" Sophia, when I said all of us including my wife will come again soon, I really mean it. We will," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5d9f090728c9f0e6b35888533261d51"" Oh don't worry! I know you will," Sophia told him waving bye to the writers as they were leaving and Sophia closed the door looking a little gloomy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66780a96c7c4ad2c37b30c22829d4071"Just then, Blanche came into the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa63bce23487fb8310641804de8bc275"" Sophia? Honey? Are you alright?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a324d83b03fc36d1226c09d3b01002d"" Why would you ask a question like that?" Sophia replied in annoyance./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53dd2eb0423249b68a2902e26d2e4654"" Well, I'm just concerned for you honey," Blanche told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dad15e8798e4462e6bdbcc817be947e"" If you really want me to answer, no! I'm not okay! They left the house not even a minute ago and I already miss Buddy," Sophia exclaimed sitting on the couch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0a11017b4ffbb27229969f844902246"Blanche then sat next to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e66fbb77e26c3b16363f21f38058939"" Aw Sophia, Dorothy was telling me you had a crush on Buddy. Don't worry, I will miss him too. I will also miss Sally. When we first met, things didn't go so well for us. Then, once we made up and got to know each other, she ended up being my best friend. She is somebody I could go out and meet men with," Blanche explained wrapping her arm around Sophia's shoulder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b18a15a7daf2d40a0447773edf8b68b"" Actually, I will miss everyone," Rose said coming in the living room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="627ae62260c048f82f8ba6aa327eae2c"" Rose? How did you hear our conversation?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3da985572b26f0c0bb24b3e701fc4a03"" These walls are not soundproof," Rose replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="541bdef90fe4d793d1114e5af896a4d5"" So you don't know one writer that you're going to miss?" Sophia asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57cbfeab84da0940f3b650fea8835024"" No! I mean, I will miss sleeping with a writer," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2121245a86963fb1f84891074c8a9634"" Rose, Sally is not your girlfriend," Blanche told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27c2cc1a3f01263c3ff1cbf67a603506"" I know that, Blanche! I meant that I would miss having a sleepover with a writer like how I would miss having a sleepover with a best friend," Rose explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="952affeb59840fffbb4e7be984212654"" Blanche, you took that the wrong way," Sophia told Blanche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12f690d53fa4c65c6396a9d60ff0dcde"At the airport.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da9d04779f4b19808d3c794d8d723f43"" Please Sal? Sit next to me on the plane?" Buddy begged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="942ad04665f019f3361ecabafdf5f0cc"Buddy was begging Sally to sit next to him on the plane because there was no way Buddy and Mel would sit next to each other, Alan was out of the question, and he already sat next to Rob when they were arriving to Miami./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f38a4e7357a245628ae6ec477a65b06"" Buddy, the last time I slept with you, you were being very noisy," Sally reminded him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1967ec05113a180629956eac463b99ee"" Sal, I'm married! Plus, I'm not even going to be asleep on the plane! I'll be reading a book!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c7e1e2c10b60aeaed8f30d7fd5e8b10"Sally gave in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58d2391bcc4d59e3d8a5642335bd7d30"" Alright, you can sit next to me on the plane," Sally replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc1b4a3f479ac15674c92fbdd3356914"The writers, Mel, and Alan were called to get on the plane and sat where they planned on sitting and the flight started./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d03a72058ec3967e39f45cc698768cf"Buddy grabbed some cheese from his book bag and started munching on the cheese. It took a while for Sally to notice how bad it smelled because she fell asleep on Buddy's shoulder blade./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84ec1a519976e88fb1b63981266469ae"After taking a few bites from the cheese, Sally woke up and noticed the smell./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5044f1b63a175d0d477bbc6dc7296235"" Buddy, either you haven't showered for two days or what you're eating stinks," Sally whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ff2d2d50f48c34d3fa51401adda1d27"" Well, I've showered last night! I'm not going home to my wife smelling bad! Maybe that bad smell is from Rob," Buddy told her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c773146e80eb726c1c7c646fc533e853"" I know that's not Rob!" Sally exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="693207d91d259ac99ecbd99595b397bb"" Well, I don't smell anything," Buddy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf221879a5c785f6e079dac01fe64b08"" Hey Rob!" Sally called./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6c61ff5718bdebb2edfcb6941ff1a08"Rob looked up from his book to see who was calling his name and noticed Sally was doing so./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f2697552bd779702a483117877f3793"" Yeah, what's up Sal?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e27727d633622f64664fb2f9b7413d7"" Do you smell anything funny?" she asked in reponse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97664050b55b06003a4b3e6dbe99f8e6"Rob then sniffed around the plane./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7563c5cba29cf6426b0574c307a4f1b6"" Believe it or not, I do! It smells like cheese!" Rob exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa89b410f66917e073ad1b3c56c089e1"" Why does everybody smell cheese?" Mel asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ee7f91cccda194b20ded77dd0b149be"" You smell it too?" Sally asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f1f72b6708258e3b51c1a7efe9b6f83"" Yes I do and it stinks!" Mel replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51504d6f2f24d68e16174df50a99361f"" Wanna know who else stinks? You and your hair! What am I saying? You don't have any hair!" Buddy exclaimed laughing. He kept laughing until he noticed everybody on the plane was staring at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b33ece7559706841f2767c3548f56b9d"At the house in Miami.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27a86c1e880986f5c60eee32efd47d83"The girls were just sitting around in the living room watching some TV./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49329add953fe42f4edc70e2c0dac85c"" You know girls, I think we should let the writers stay here again sometime," Rose suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6727785ba6adce703fe8911d7f5bdfb3"" That is actually a really good idea, Rose!" Dorothy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a4a4496b9d736294da8c1def8c387a07"" Well when?" Blanche asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d88476b1deb000d039988cb1cb80f5b6"" Maybe we can invite them when they're done with the season of the Alan Brady show. Rob was telling me that after they were back to New York, they were going to finish off the season next week," Dorothy explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bac2dd5d1f12923eb04c03f798d4b4c6"" I'll write them a letter," Rose said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ede9be2cb586362f3321837209c22c7"Rose got some paper, a pen, and some envelopes and started writing her letters. As she was done, she found out where the writers lived and she somehow got in their houses/apartments and put the letters on the coffee table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ede9be2cb586362f3321837209c22c7"-strong Hello everyone! Tomorrow, I will be posting the last chapter of this book and then, I will officially be done with this book! I will also be uploading the sequel, 'A Summer in Miami' on here as well! It will be launched on here around Monday-Thursday so stay tuned everyone!/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ede9be2cb586362f3321837209c22c7"strong -oldhollywoodbaby/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ede9be2cb586362f3321837209c22c7"strong /strong/p 


	26. 26: A Surprise Back Home

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7aa115e47af7ab02e471b7384f675bf3"The next day, the writers were back in office. They were doing their usual things. Rob was doing his push ups, Buddy was lying down on the couch, and sally was painting her nails./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7c2ccfbbf411d0b199e5c7f5818cfbd"" You know, I really miss those ladies in Miami," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c517afd3dc796919740161db93cac7a"" Yeah me too, I really wanna hang out with them again some time," Buddy added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="728270c830624aaf22ebe762b0423edc"" We really should! We should give them a call once the Alan Brady Show is on a summer hiatus," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5565cbde87ed45584ba3b82a6569d3ea"" Well, instead of asking them to come over, we should invite them to New York and we can decide who can stay with who!" Sally suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2aa68fad7653c05e4df4838b31042a43"" That's a brilliant idea!" Buddy exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="027a860ea5d79544ca5f3c4dbb651ff3"Mel then came in the office./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48541df76f541745a844e618bed65767"" Hello staff, I have some great news!" Mel exclaimed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3352b4c1ad52b5cc5aa9b06ad7b8b4be"" You're going to get your hair back!" Buddy exclaimed and Mel glared at him and turned to Rob and Sally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a0af1a455df74c181ab815e19a35ee2"" Alan has very impressed with the scripts you've been writing so he decided to let you guys go for the summer early," Mel announced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="311b02495c159770fbf08b2a51026bae"" Really?" Rob asked in shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73f1ad19f3f409b47601ebda2ce2bdeb"" That is the most nicest thing Alan has ever done this year," Sally added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a64885d9eec86d8fc02de9fb297f2c4"" Yes! In fact, you all can go home right now!" Mel also added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8600d1cd404272b3c19e26414e441127"" Oh Mel, I promise you when we get back I promise I won't make fun of you every again," buddy told Mel and Mel smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b72e8c13aaab4a3e5646fc2a25ed31a1"The writers were happy to hear this news. Especially Rob because he hasn't seen Laura since he got home because Laura wasn't home and she got home really late./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8fb2095501abb8e10e90d6b0275db814"At the Petrie house.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edd05c42afba05461ab04235cad6abd8"Laura was cleaning and doing her usual housewife stuff. Just then, she notices the door open and sees Rob./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5495a8729f35924f7cd9cd00a8d0afd"" Rob! You're back!" Laura exclaimed giving Rob a hug./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="528e4f29abf0c23d643ae03572e4b5f2"" Hi honey! I came back yesterday, but I didn't see you yesterday," Rob replied givng her a kiss on the cheek./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7b360a303d0269b9a61602f4ad72104"" Well, I was out all day yesterday! Ritchie is going to be at a summer camp all summer and the line was so long to sign up," Laura told him as they both kissed on the lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e75bcee74146ca766916d705a003179"They both let go of the hug and Rob put his stuff down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="583482b163528e625c720b328fea06b6"" Oh Rob, there is an envelope for you," Laura announced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f611310fbc21c023b12b34cc470270e0"" What does it say?" Rob asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7387b0e63ae7fa0132d11770f3eb0660"" I don't know. I haven't gotten the chance to read it," Laura replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d2cf400074946da1492d15c978df72e"Rob opened the letter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0e944bfd85a2fd2b26ac4a6596c5cf1"" Hey it's from one of those ladies I stayed with, Rose Nylund," Rob said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd8fdf1746a23f31ccce5ae9ca837054"" What does it say?" Laura asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9ad03ac6633c89d8c4bd2619c0d0b42"" Let's see. Dear Rob, I really enjoyed your stay here on 5161 Richmond Street. When you're on a summer hiatus, we would like you and your friends to come by and stay with us again until you have to write a new season. Also, bring your wife," Rob read./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26229362697ed77f9f0203e1b2131a7b"Buddy reading the letter.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b181baefbd841fbfaf7e70c8656343f"" Listen Pickles, I just want a canned soup and nothing else," Buddy ordered his wife while finishing a newspaper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34b3845b0eebb17a406646dad88c6527"Buddy found an envelope sitting on a table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce7ac7984c674375acf2702ab06319f3"" What's this for?" Buddy asked himself. He opened up the letter and read it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71c8c6985a520fd64ce50c38b669bc83"" A few more months in Miami? That's better than being here all summer with my mother in law staying," Buddy thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12e2934db2aa21c65915752fa02e0757"Sally reading the letter.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24a887d9c5e585322f08a60b49c624da"Sally was playing with her cat because she hasn't been with him for a whole month./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39cb8ccc35d97d0e381475ee34a5ee9d"" Oh Henderson, don't scratch that," Sally told her cat. She then noticed an envelope and grabbed it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9aee6476f5cf548b562cabb5e1ebdfdb"" How did this get on the coffee table?" Sally asked herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c07ed75ed0a6587f8ee0dbac0629d629"She opened up the letter and was shocked about what she was asked in the letter./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7faf0251b39c2fa569c89c61f6b78d41"" Another stay?" she asked herself again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0be4fe56e788fd9a561720580536b6b6"To be continued.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0be4fe56e788fd9a561720580536b6b6"-strongHabadee habadee habadee, t-that's all folks! I'm officially done with this book! I will start uploading the sequel on here sometime next week! So stay tuned for the sequel soon and I'll see you guys later!/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0be4fe56e788fd9a561720580536b6b6"strong -oldhollywoodbaby/strong/p 


End file.
